Kinji x Reki - Road to Everywhere
by ULHELHELHE
Summary: WARNING,PLEASE READ. Contains spoilers until volume 14(1-14) of the Light Novel(LN) Hidan no Aria,Aria the scarlet Ammo,This is my second FanFic. Enjoy.
1. First Bullet - Prologue

Everyone have their own history, their own passion, their own role in society...

Some of them already know what they want to do with their lifes, ..., well maybe that´s a good thing...

"Umm."

"Now that you wrote your own autobiography, what are you feeling right now Sir?"

I passed by a televisions store, stopped and looked to that palce.

Autobiography, mmmmm...

Well, with what had happened to me until now, i´m sure at least more than 20 volumes would be able to portray my life.

"*YAWN*" ahh, sleepy...

This morning i went to school all by myself.

* * *

 **-At the school**

* * *

After reaching my classroom, i sat on my place.

 _mmm._

Something feels different today...

Well, i actually don´t care...

"Yo Kinji." Mutou greeted me with a smile.

"Mutou..."

"Say, have you heard the news?"

"No, i haven´t."

Mutou seems happy.

"New students will be studying here from today."

Like Jeanne, Aria, Watson...

"Mmmmm, i see..." I really don´t care but for Mutou to be this happy they are girls, i know that.

 _Well nothing to do with me._

"Listen well Kinji..."

Here it comes...

"Maria from Russia, Diana from Brazil and the cute fortune teller from no one knows where."

"What country is that?" I knew it it would be something like this.

"And you already know her names, hummm?"

"Of course i know, listen well Kinji, the first impression is..."

 _Always important_.

"... always important."

See.

"Mutou, you think you are the only one who knows their names?" Mutou isn´t stupid enough to know that other people/fans will also search for their names.

"K- kinji, you finally are interested? Finally, this day had come!"

Eh?!

"Ahh, i din´t say that."

"K- k- kinji, don´t tell me y- y- you are..."

What is this guy saying.

...

"Ah, what are you saying?"

What does Mutou means? Because of the HSS, i should avoid girls at all cost, although all my battles and adventures until now, as far as i can remember, they were there.

But for some reason, this happened.

"EHHHH! That time with Shiranui, he actually..." Now the girls are gossiping between themselves.

Well done Mutou, i don´t like attention...

ahhhh, what a morning

...

No WAIT!

"HEY, you are misunderstanding something here, i."

"K, k, k class will start so shut up."

Before i could clear myself, Sensei interrupted me.

 _Give me a break..._

* * *

 **-Lunch break time**

* * *

*YAWN*

Ah, sleepy, well i´m near the rooftop, so i´m going to sleep a little before eating something.

... Well this is how some students here see me.

And so i entered the roof.

...

The wind was blowing.

"..."

 _Someone is nearby._

"Who is it?"

"Ehhh, for you to find me this fast, even if i conceal myself, that´s Toyhama Kinji for you."

This presence...

"I heard this is how you introduce yourself, so let me try it."

A girl with light blond long hair appeared.

"Nice to meet you, i am called by Maria, please take good care of me."

"You know how to introduce yourself, well done with that."

I don´t know why but i draw my Beretta and pointed at her.

"You pointed your gun at someone you are meating for the first time, little rude don´t you think, although i like it." Maria said it with a smile.

"What do you want?"

Those moments and experiences i had lived until now told me that i shouldn´t trust her, don´t know why.

"First of all, i was here first, also don´t worry, i´m not here to fight you."

I looked at her.

What´s with this aura of she...

"Well, i´m going to eat lunch now, so the roof is all yours, Mmm, ara, couldn´t expect more coming from the Ulus tribe, i couldn´t tell if you were listening to our conversation or not."

There´s only one girl´s name that come to mind when referring the Ulus tribe.

"Reki." Unconsciously i said her name.

The wind was blowing her short hair gently, with headphones on her head as almost all the time.

Reki stared at us with her normal emotionless face.

"I´m going for lunch, so Tohyama is all yours." Still wearing that smile, she passed by Reki and make her way to the door.

"If you ever lay a finger on Kinji-san, i will put a hole on you."

Reki´s killing intent is real, she might kill Maria here.

"Ah, Kowai, kowai, kowai, kyaa, always wanted to say this." (Note:Scary,scary)

"Reki, stop it." After saying those words Aria is always saying, the deadly atmosphere around Reki disappeared.

"Do svidaniya" After saying those words, Maria left.

...

Now facing Reki, i asked:

"Why are you here?"

"To protect Kinji-san, Kinji-san also felt it right?"

"Nothing to worry about." I carresed my hair while talking to her.

Anyways, i´m going for a nap.

"Reki, thanks for coming, i´m going to take a nap, so do what you want."

If i´ve said this to Aria, she would shoot me or kick me, Shirayuki,would for some reason be sleeping next to me, Riko, well she would be teasing me by hugging me, that´s dangerous, Jeanne, would say anything like "why didn´t you sleep last night?"

Basically only Reki would let me sleep, calm and calmly.

I´m not sure of this but i think i am...

Good thing the one that came here was Reki.

...

And so i went to the dreamland.

...

* * *

After sleeping for 15 minutes, i woke up

Ahhh, so good this nap...

Well time to grab something to eat.

I was about to get up but, she was still here.

"R- reki, why are you here?" In front of my eyes, there she was, looking at some blanc space.

"Kinji-san said to do whatever i want, so i decided to stay here with Kinji-san."

Reki...

"You really don´t have nothing better to do, i mean to stay here with me and watch me sleeping."

"I don´t mind, Kinji-san said it before.

".." I looked perplexed at Reki.

"Kinji-san would help me develop emotions, maybe this right now must be an emotion, i don´t know, but i know one thing for sure."

"This time i had with Kinji-san, i liked it."

Reki sure is honest, i looked at the sky by reflex after hearing Reki´s words, i think my cheeks reddened a little.

"If that´s what you got by yourself, then it´s fine Reki."

Then i got up.

Well, time to eat, maybe Ramen, Katsudon, sa...

Mmmm...

I´ve not think about it, but i wonder what Reki does on breaks, well maybe she just stay still and looks at some blank space like almost all the time...

"Reki, i´m going for lunch, have you already ate something?"

Reki waited for me to wake up, so if she didn´t eat something, i will pay it for her, let´s call it a thanks.

"I already ate calorie bars, so i´m fine."

"Mmmm..., as i thought, that won´t do."

"..." Reki looked puzzled at me.

Don´t know why, but i think my grandparents are looking at me right now, in that time Reki lived at my grandparents house with me, my grandma would give her meals after seeing that Reki was only eating calorie bars.

That´s why i should do the same as my grandma did, or maybe i just want to, ..., that time must have influenced me.,

 _Well whatever._

"My Grandparents will be angry if you only eat calorie bars, so come, i will pay your lunch too."

"Understood." Reki replied right away.

Reki seems happy, maybe it´s my imagination, i just woke up from my little nap after all.

...

What´s with this uneasy feeling, like something bad will happen...

Well it´s not the first time after all.

Maybe this little nap is making me see and feel things...

Anyway, time to eat.

Then Reki and I went to have lunch.

* * *

Prologue End

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	2. Second Bullet - Lunch Time Battlefield

**-Lunch time**

* * *

"I will have Katsudon."

This will do.

Then i asked Reki.

"Reki?"

"Anything is fine."

"Then, two katsudons please."

After getting our meals, we went to an open table.

After we sat and said the prays, we began to eat.

...

I looked at Reki by glance.

"..."

Just like that time, Reki is eating piece by piece.

 _Well i don´t see the problem..._

In the middle of our lunch...

"AHHHH! Kinji there you are, ehhh, R- Reki."

Even when i´m not looking, i´ll always recognize this voice.

"Aria." With her pink twin-tails that swing a little in every step she did, Aria came to us.

"I went all the way to invite you to have lunch with me...!" Ahh, t- this is bad, Aria is angry for some reason.

"Lunch with me? Why?"

I mean, she has friends, she doesn´t need me, right?

"B- b- because we are in the same team, o- of course we have to eat lunch together, i- it´s essential, _UGHhhh!_ "

Aria got a point, if team Baskerville eat all together, that surely will make this team more powerful.

"You got a point, we should call Riko and Shirayuki then."

"NHENHENHENHE!"

A- aria is more angrier than before, why? I just affirmed her words, i don´t get it.

"A- Aria, relax, i´ll buy you anything."

"Really?"Ah!?, now she is happy, i really don´t get it.

 _Good grief_

 _..._

"..." And now Reki is looking at me...

Reki seems angry for some reason too, i must be seeing things, i guess that little nap affected me.

I grabbed my phone with the intention to call the rest of my team.

"Then, i will call Shirayuki and Riko to join us too."

"BAKA KINJI, BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA, _UFFFHHhhh_!"

 _Give a break already_...

* * *

5min after...

...

M- my wallet...

I bought Katsudon for Aria, Shirayuki and Riko, i wonder why we are all eating the same...

I thought Aria was right about the team getting stronger, but...

T- this is a battlefield...

"And here i thought Kin-chan had only invited me..." Shirayuki is also angry...

"If you are not fine, then leave." Aria coldly told Shirayuki.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH, i was happy when Ki-kun invited me and a little angry after seeing he invited the rest, but this is the best, ahahahha." Riko was laughing so hard that her tears could be seen.

"..." Reki is still eating, actually this her second Katsudon, which i paid for it, again.

 _I don´t like this atmosphere_.

Must say something.

"Say, what you girls think about this Katsudon?"

I picked a trivial topic.

"Ahh! Who cares about that?"Aria was the first to spoke.

"Ehh"

"Kin-chan, don´t try to change the subject." Eh...

"What subject?"

"Ehhh...!"Aria and Shirayuki looked at me with the same expression at the same time.

"Kekekek, Ki-kun really loves to play with fire."

"Play with fire? You mean fights? Well i´ve been there, right?"

Riko means the fights i´ve had until now, i don´t see any reason for Riku to say "play with fire" after all.

"AHAaha, K- Ki- kun must be joking..."

 _I don´t get these girls..._

"And you brought Reki here without telling us..."

"Why Kin-chan?" Shirayuki smiled at me, but that smile is more scary than beautiful.

"Why you ask, well..."

I can´t tell them about Maria the foreign student, beacuse if i tell them about her, for some reason they will rampage.

"It´s a secret." I told them with a serious face, with this they´ll understand for sure.

...

"..." W- what´s with this silence...

"Kinji, Reki really is your favourite? Like that time too!"

 _Eh_

"Kin-chan." Shirayuki too, what did i say that went wrong?

"I was happy a little ago but now i´m kind of angry Ki-kun." T- this is bad, better look at Reki to see if i can tell them what happened, about Maria.

"..."

...

Why is Reki not looking at me...

Reki was only eating the Katsudon, she was not hearing the conversation.

R- Reki-san i need your help here!

"Reki." I said her name, but even after calling out for her, she wasn´t looking at me.

 _Are you angry too?_

I don´t feel anything bad coming from her like the other girls, so with my arms´s strength, i came near her and...

Reki cheeks were a little red, maybe the steam coming from the Katsudon made her like this...

Don´t know why, but i remembered that time at the plane when i saw Reki´s embarrased face after doing eye contact with her through the airplane´s mirror.

Reki...

...

"BAKA KINJI!"

"Kin-chan, you..."

"Ki- kun..."

"W- WAIT!" I don´t get it.

 _Ahhhh, give me a break already._

At least this can´t get any worse...

"Ehhh, if it´s not team Baskerville."

...

I could feel a lot of shivers coming down my spine, it´s like in the movies, when someone says it can´t get any worse, it will.

"Y- Y- Y- Y- YO Maria"

Maria, the foreign student from Russia came to us.

"Kin-chan, who is this girl?

* _Break_ *

Shirayuki broke the chopsticks, i can see a deadly aura coming out from her.

"Kinji..." Aria is ready to shoot, this is bad.

"As expected of Ki-kun, always putting his fangs on every girl..."

 _What?_

"Ah, what are you talking about? Nothing happened between me and..."

"Ahhhh Tohyama, that roof meeting and those words you said to me there, made my heart go doki doki doki, ahhahh, i always wanted to say this too."

...

O- oh no, everyone´s silence, this atmosphere is so heavy.

I can tell that Reki is ready to shoot any moment, that face from before is gone.

"Oi, you guys can do that outside!"

This voice was Sensei´s voice.

 _What a relief..._

This atmosphere will be going back to normal for sure, i think.

...

After telling the truth, everything went back to normal.

And so i went to my classroom.

* * *

Second Bullet - END

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	3. Third Bullet - Tickets For a Full Day

**-At the classroom**

* * *

As soon as i entered , it began..

"Look look, i heard that he got another girlfriend."

"I heard that too."

The gossip in the class has started, although i don´t see the reason behind all of these...

"I heard that too, it seems he made his move on a foreign student."

"Even though he got other girlfriends..."

 _What kind of an idiot is this guy?_ "Damn you Kinji!"

T- this was Mutou?

But before i had a chance to look, the class started.

...

More time passed...

 _I´m sleepy_...

...

...

...

* * *

"Oi..."

 _mmm_

 _What´s with this faint voice?_

"OI wake up."

The voice is getting higher.

"OI, I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP !"

Ah, damn it, i slept in the middle of the class.

"Sensei."

"I know you like to sleep Tohyama-kun but..."

"Sorry about that Sensei, but..."

As i knew it, no one was here.

"Don´t worry about that, just go home and sleep."

"I am sorry for what happened here." I apologized for my behavior.

"Don´t mind it."

And so i left the classroom.

* * *

In my way across the school, i crossed paths with Reki, and as usual, next to her was Haimaki.

"..." She looked at me, her eyes seemed to be saying what are you doing here.

"I fell asleep."

...

"That´s Kinji-san for you."

"..." Can´t negate that.

Reki was holding 2 tickets in her hands.

I took them from her and looked at it.

"Zoo tickets? "

"Ranbyou-sensei gave those to me, she said she would use them but in the end, she didn´t need it."

 _Ah the blind dates_...

* * *

 **-School hallway**

* * *

Right now, only me, Reki and Haimaki could be seen at school.

"..." Reki was gazing at the tickets in her hand.

What a rare sight...

 _Maybe she is interested in them._

Then...

"*JIIIII*"

She lifted her head and now her gaze was on me.

 _W- what is it?_

"You want to go to the zoo...?"

Reki nodded.

You can go there if you want, so why are you looking at me, don´t tell me, you want to go there with me?

"Are you invinting me?"

She nodded again.

...

Well i´ve nothing better to do, also i told her that i would help her with anything she needed, even if they were small things.

Well then, next stop, the zoo.

* * *

 **-Zoo´s entrance**

* * *

"Reki, animals can´t enter here."

"Understood."

After telling Haimaki to wait here, both me and Reki entered the zoo.

As soon as we entered, one female worker came to us...

"Kya, what a cute couple!"

 _Not this again_...

"You know what will be nice to do as a couple?"

With a smile, the female worker questioned.

"Treasure hunting."

 _We are not kids_...

"We are fine, we´ve something to do so."

"Then just take this paper and find the animals, one of the animals had a number in it."

 _What, this zoo is painting the animals?_

"AH, don´t worry kyaku-san(mr costumer), we don´t paint them, i mean some of them have a card with a number, you just have to write down the number, easy right?"

 _Pain in the ass..._

Anyways i accepted the paper.

"Mmm"

Reki is looking at this paper.

 _Don´t tell me, are you interested in this?_

I can´t see Reki interested in something like this.

After looking at the paper Reki look around herself.

What are you doing Reki?

...

Then Reki opened her tiny mouth.

"Lion number 10, eagle 3, racoon 13, tiger 1, falcon 15, bear 9, crocodile 11, pinguin 12, insect category: tarantula 6 and beetle 5, elephant 8, sheep 14, boar 2, giraffe 4 and last one is polar bear 7."

"Ehhhh...!" The worker lost her words.

I´m not surprised, i knew it Reki could do this kind of thing, she is the best sniper i know after all, her killing rage is something some people would say unreal but for me, it´s not, so for her to see animals at this range is nothing at all.

"Every number is correct, how?"

"Reki, i dind´t know you were interested in this..."

"I´m not." Reki interrupted me.

"Then why?"

If she wasn´t interested in this, then why did she did this?

"Kinji-san tought "What a pain in the ass" to himself, so if i resolve this puzzle, Kinji-san would not be upset right?"

Bull´s eye, no wait.

"You thought that mr costumer...?" Ahh, the female worker is crying.

"Ah, i´m really sorry about that."

"Reki, you apologize too, this lady had some work to prepare this, that´s why i accepted this paper, and calling it pain in the ass was bad of me, but telling that out loud is also bad, so..."

...

"Understood, i´m sorry for saying that out loud."

"Hyaaa, the cutest couple i´ve ever seen."

Now she is smiling like everything is going fine.

"L- listen here, we are not."

"Sure sure, as a reward for resolving this puzzle, here." The lady interrupted me.

First Reki, now she.

I accepted the reward that was a two-tickets for something.

 _mmmm let me see_.

"Free dinner for a couple at "Martini´s Pizza", hey i told you, we."

"Just accept the reward please." The lady interrupted me again, and now she said that while her voice was a little hostile...

 _What the?_

"A- all right, thank you."

"Your welcome."

After that, me and Reki left that scenario.

* * *

Right now we are walking in a road covered with some leaves that fell down from trees, the wind flow here was great

And here i was, passing this afternoon with this cute girl.

As we´re walking on this road, i started to remember the day i tried to use the Lima syndrome on Reki.

I bought her one piece of cloth, treat her to one big cup of ramen which she ate it, we even played that cats game to get a discount.

The fight with Koko the sniper, the runaway from the hunting dogs that thanks to Haimaki we escaped.

The time Reki changed her mantra words...

And in the end, Lima syndrome was unaffective, instead i became drawn to her...

...

Right now, i´m unconsciously smiling after i remembered those days.

"Kinji-san?"

"I just remembered something, sorry about that."

"Mm."

Reki is happy, i´m sure of it, she really loves animals.

"For you to be this happy to go to the zoo..."

"I´m not happy because of that."

Then why is she this happy, only a few people who know Reki well will understand it, and i know she is happy, but if it´s not the zoo, then what is it?

"At that time, i said, ..., no, i knew that Kinji-san was thinking about Aria-san, but now Kinji-san was remembering those days Kinji-san passed together with me."

Bull´s eye again.

I feel a little embarrassed.

"That´s why i think, no, i know i´m happy." Reki was talking at the same time some leafs were falling down, like in the movies.

While the leaves were falling down, one of them stopped on Reki´s head.

 _The other time was a firefly, now it´s a leaf_...

"I see, if that´s the answer you got by yourself, then congrats Reki."

I said it while tossing off the leaf in Reki´s head.

Reki´s hair really is smooth, it´s like a huge amount of silk´s threads made her hair.

I continued to caress her hair.

 _So smooth_...

After leaving Reki´s hair, we wondered around the zoo for a little more...

* * *

Time passed.

"Oh right."

I had almost forgotten, those two-tickets for that Italian restaurant, supposedly it´s for couples but, free food, so why not?

And i´m kind of hungry too.

"Reki, i´ll go to that Italian restaurant before going home, you want to come too? You can reject it if you want."

Probably some people will also go there if they won the same tickets as we did, even if they are both male or female.

Reki nodded to my invitation.

* * *

 **-Martini´s place**

* * *

 _I- i misjudged!_

Why are only couples here tonight, what about the "let´s go to have some pizza" with friends.

"mmm"

I saw a black board that said:

 **-Couple´s night-**

 **Rules:**

 **Must be two people only**

 **Can be male or female**

 **Enjoy!**

Damn it!

That lady knew it.

"R- Reki, sorry for..."

"I know Kinji-san intentions, don´t worry."

At least,i came her with Reki,if it was another girl that i knew, i´m sure she would be making a ruckus about it.

At least Reki seems happy, must be for the food.

 _Speaking of which, i wonder if Reki have ever eaten pizza..._

And so we ate our couple´s meal.

* * *

Third Bullet End

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	4. Fourth Bullet - Everywhere To Me

**-Street near bus stop**

* * *

Right now i´m on my way to my apartment, in Boys´s dorm but...

"..."

"..."

"Reki, why are you here?"

"..."

Reki looked at me perplexed.

"You can go home you know..." I stroke my hair.

To the now perplexed me, Reki said:

"Kinji-san is being followed, so i must stay with Kinji-san."

"I´m being followed?"

"Just one."

 _I see, just one..._

"Alright."

If it´s just one, i´m going to be fine, also Reki is here too.

And with that in mind, i cried out loud.

"I KNOW YOU ARE FOLLOWING US, SO GET OUT FROM WHERE YOU ARE."

...

 _No response_.

If that´s the case then...

"Reki, do it."

"Understood."

"*Cling*"

Reki took out her Dragunov that was in her back and pointed to a certain place.

"Don´t shoot, don´t shoot, wait!"

The follower´s figure could be seen, this follower had his face and body all covered up, but from the lines that drew the body, i knew for sure it´s was girl.

"Why are you following us?"

"I´m just observing you, Kinji-kun."

"And why are you observing me?"

"Well..., you could say, it´s my mission."

In other words, someone is behind it.

"And who gives you this mission?"

"Sore Wa Himitsu, teehee." (That´s a secret, heehee.)

"Reki."

"J- just kidding, s- sorry."

"Anyways, i´m your ally Kinji-kun."

"So i´ve an ally with no face...?"

"You´ve many allies with no faces."

"Hum?"

"You´ll see."

"I´ll go by now."

...

Before going, her back now facing me, she opened her mouth again.

Also one last thing."

 _One last thing?_

"Watch your surroundings."

She told me with a serene voice.

"All right."

"Well then, good night."

After that, she left the scene.

"Should i shoot her?"

"Don´t need." I didn´t feel any murderous or bad intent coming from her, so it´s fine.

Then i continuing my way to my apartment but...

The problem still remains.

"Reki, i´m sure your apartment is not this way."

"I know."

Then...

"So if you know that, why are you following me?" I could say that this could be me walking Reki home.

Well actually it´s the other way around.

She don´t need someone to take her home...

"I think it will be for the best if Kinji-san stays with me this night."

I see...

HUH?

"And why?"

"Kinji-san is in danger, i can tell it."

"I am always in danger..." It´s true, Aria shooting, also Riku and the typical thing, mainly getting Hysterialized.

"Still, it´s for the best if Kinji-san stays with me."

"Ok, no wait, a- are you asking to pass the night together?"

"Yes."

Reki said it while inclining her head a little, she really doesn´t get it.

"Reki, passing the night alone with a girl is..."

"You know..."

...

Reki inclined her head again...

...

...

...

 _Hey._

"Don´t worry Kinji-san, i understand."

"No, you don´t!"

"This is not the first time Kinji-san slept together with me."

Reki said it with a straight face, like that was nothing, also...

"Reki, don´t say it like that, people will misunderstand that."

""Then, i´ll go to Kinji-san´s apartment.""

"That´s the same!"

"..." Reki inclined her head again.

 _ahhhhahhhhh_...

"Ok, you can stay the night at my apartment."

Kaname is also there so it´s not just the two of us.

"..." Reki nodded.

Well, i don´t think something like bullet storm will happen so everything is going to be fine right?

...

* * *

 **-Apartment**

* * *

"So, why is the mute girl here?"

T- this is bad, also Haimaki is here.

"I´m not mute." Reki said it.

"C- calm down Kaname."

"I am."

"Why is she here?"

"Kinji-san might be in danger."

"Eh?" Kaname spaced out a little.

"Your proof?"

"Just a feeling."

"Feeling, mmm..."

"Kaname, i trust Reki´s words."

I said it with a sincere face, why should Reki lie about this?

I can´t see Reki doing something like that at all.

"Mmmmm, alright, i got it." After sighing, Kaname finally accepted.

"But she will not be sleeping with, hey what are you doing?"

I still remember, when i spend the night with Reki,we start slept at 9 at night.

There she was, sitting next to a wall near the window with her Dragunov over her, the same as before.

 _What a deja vu._

"Don´t mind it."

I turned off the light and now i´m going to take a bath before going to sleep.

"Thank you Kinji-san."

"Your welcome."

Kaname followed after me

"So who are they?"

"If i knew it, i would have told you."

"Sure."

After taking a shower i went right to sleep.

* * *

 **-Middle of the night**

* * *

Like any person, this time i woke up in the middle of the night...

And beacuse i was a little thirsty, i decided to drink some water.

*Gulp**Gulp**Gulp*

 _Ahhh, feels nice..._

...

I looked up at the starry sky...

I pick up another glass of water and now i´m on my way to get to the veranda, the place where i jumped a lot of times to avoid trouble.

I can see the veranda.

 _mmm..._

...

That´s right.

Reki was also sleeping here tonight, and there she was, still in the same position as before, her beautiful face under the moonlights...

If i was a painter, this view i´m seeing right now would be my next work, and i´m sure it would be a masterpiece, if i had to name it, at the moment

i couldn't do it...

...

It´s like i´m seeing a real human size doll...

I came near her and started poking her cheek.

Soft...

I continued to poke her cheek.

"What are you doing Kinji-san?"

 _Shit..._

What should i say...?

"I feel like touching you on the cheek."

...

"Ok."

"..."

"..."

 _Guess it worked_.

...

No wait this is awkward.

Let me try change it.

"Reki, did you fell anything during the night?"

"Yes, your finger poking me."

"A- anything else?"

"Nothing at all."

"I see..." After assessing the situation with Reki, i went to the veranda.

This night´s weather sure is cool...

I watched the starry sky while Reki looked at the same direction as me.

"You know you can continue sleeping."

"After Kinji-san."

"I knew you would say that..."

I sighed as i said it.

"At least the view is great..."

"Reki, you should also come here." This can be a way to put some emotions into Reki, after all, i said i would help her.

No, i want to.

"Why?"

"Seeing this view from here is different from where you are, also i thought you would follow my orders." I said it to her with a normal smile.

"Understood."

Reki got up from her "bed", and came to where i was, she also put her Dragunov against the wall, this was a little surprising.

"You won´t bring your sniper here?"

"There are no enemies or suspicious people."

"Sure."

"Thank you." Reki said it out of nowhere.

"For?"

"Trusting my words."

"Why shouldn´t i?"

"..."

Reki is happy for some reason, i know that...

"You look happy."

"Thanks to Kinji-san."

"Me?" What have i done to make you happy?

Could be this kind of sky, no, i´m sure this is not the first time she looked at a starry sky.

And while i was looking for the answer, Reki talked.

"Beacause of the HSS, Kinji-san had been trying to avoid girls, although they are always there." Reki is one of the few people who know about HSS.

"But Kinji-san still helped them."

"I guess..."

...

"More like the Hysteria me did almost all of it."

"But the one who saved me was Kinji-san, not the HSS Kinji-san."

"Reki..."

"Even if Kinji-san losses his will and reason to fight, i will be with Kinji-san."

"Why Reki?" Why...

"Even if Kinji-san losses his will to leave, i´ll be with Kinji-san."

"..."

I couldn´t talk, better to say, the words won´t came off.

"Even if Kinji-san wants to change shcool again, and if that´s possible, i´ll follow Kinji-san."

"..." I know that...

Not that this is gonna happen but, if i asked Reki to runaway with me, she would come without minding my thoughts, in other words, she would just follow me without questioning.

"W- why do you?"

Again, the words are not coming out, must be beacuase Reki complemented me, the normal me, not the HSS me.

Then the next words from Reki made me totally speechless.

"Because Kinji-san is everywhere to me...!"

Reki...

In addiction to the speechless i was before, now i´m completely paralyzed by Reki´s words and expression, it´s like a spell was casted into me by Reki.

The wind was blowing Reki´s hair gently while she was smiling, it was a really rare smile coming from her, Reki´s eyes were bewitching me, that was the "spell" Reki casted on me.

And when i came to myself, i realized my heart was beating really fast, not just that, my cheeks were red like a tomato.

 _W- What the heck?_

Why is my heart beating this much...

Relax Kinji, just relax...

After turning my gaze at the starry sky, i became relaxed...

...

"If you say so..." Although i don´t get it why Reki said that, i thought to myself that i should say those words.

...

After being there looking at the sky for a little while, i went to bed for the second time today.

* * *

Fourth Bullet - End

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	5. Fifth Bullet - Maria

After breakfast, Reki, Kaname and I went to Butei High together, after reaching there, we went to our respective classes.

According to Reki, that girl from yesterday was still following me.

"Give me a break already..."

* * *

 **-Lunch time**

* * *

Right now i´m on my way to the cafeteria.

And while i was wondering what to eat...

"Your defenses are down, take that, *Chuuuuu*."

"W- what the heck are you doing?"

My cheek was kissed, and the person who did that was...

"Maria."

"Sorry, sorry, i just wanted to try it."

"Then do it with."

Someone else is what i wanted to say but...

"But Tohyama-kun is the only one."

She interrupted me.

...

"Sorry, i wanted to try it."

I ignored her and continued my way to the cafeteria.

"It´s not nice to ignore a girl, but if it´s the dark boy Tohyama-kun i will endure it."

She is still trying to mock me.

"I´m looking forward for today."

"What?"

"You will see..."

Maria left after saying that.

 _I have a bad feeling about this_.

* * *

 **-End of classes**

* * *

Because i don´t have anything better to do, i decided to head back to my apartment.

On my way there, i went from a different route, to see if i could get more information about my pursuer.

And like the other days, i knew it she was here.

 _This is getting ridiculous._

She is more like a stalker than a pursuer...

With my hand on mu nape, i decided to talk.

"Hey, if you need something just say so."

 _No response_...

...

 _Mmm, something´s wrong, it´s not her..._

As if the new stalker knew that i´ve figured out, the new stalker started to shoot at me.

*Bang Bang Bang*

Shit

I take cover behind a car.

I draw my Beretta, and started to analyze the situation.

 _One enemy, no wait..._

Total of 3 enemies, that´s my battle experience for you.

I hid myself from place to another, so in that way the enemy would lose me.

And it worked.

"Where is he?" They are talking by a microphone.

This is just like a survival game, where you defeat your enemies without using bullets if you want to, and without been seen.

I saw one of them, it´s a male with his face covered with a hood, the others must be like that too, no i´m sure of it.

*Grab*

"Mmm!..."

I grabbed one of them by wrapping around his neck with my arms, other words, Hadaka jime, also known as rear naked choke.

...

The first one lost his conscience, two more to go.

I picked the transmissor of the one i defeated now and started to hear it.

"He doesn´t respond."

 _A girl´s voice_.

"Shit, he got caught up by him." Another girl´s voice

"Go look over there i will came here." One of them said that.

 _Hey, you think i´m stupid?_

"Ahh, caught you, ehh! Where is he?"

"You think i´m stupid." I grabbed her.

"Mmmmm..."

Another down.

She thought by talking on the transmissor, i would listen and go to that place, too early for you.

One more to go.

"Damn it." The last one took off her hood.

She was a girl, probably around my age, her blond short hair was all messy, a pendant around her neck, and now she is looking everywhere with her brown eyes, also she is not asian.

Anyways, i caught a tiny rock and throw it to a car´s glass.

"Mmm."

As expected she looked at that place and then i grabbed her.

"Kaaa...!"

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

"Shh, i will never tell you."

She said it while looking at me, now that i look this close, she is cute, also the perfume she had smells nice.

"W- why are you looking at me, i- i- i know,everything counts."

She said it while blushing.

...

 _What is she trying to do?_

The she begun to cry...

 _This can´t be happening_...

"H- hey..." I closed my eyes and in the next moment, i saw the sky.

"Gotcha"

Next moment, i was on the ground with a gun pointed at my head.

 _I´m really weak against girls_...

"C- can´t believe this worked."

Hey...!

"Anyways, you will have to."

"Sorry but that won´t happen."

 _This voice is..._

That´s right this is the voice of my initial pursuer.

"MM!" Within a 10 seconds, the battle ended with my purseur as the winner.

* * *

"You really are bad with girls..."

I can´t deny it.

"Anyways thank you."

"No problem."

"So why are you also following me, Maria?"

"You discovered me, that´s Tohyama-kun for you."

"I discovered the first time i saw you like this."

She took off her hood, just like in the movies, when a rider girl stops in front of a guy and tooks her helmet off, making that movement that some people would call sexy.

But what she said next didn´t make any sense.

"Then as a reward for saving you, tomorrow..."

...

"go on a date with me."

"What?"

"Date, d- a- t- e."

"Sorry but i´ve something tomorrow."

"I know Tohyama-kun doesn´t have anything tomorrow."

What is this girl saying.

"You don´t know me, so how can you be so sure?."

"And Tohyama-kun doesn´t know me."

"What you mean?"

"Look."

Maria took off her cellphone.

*click* *click* *click* *click*

She took a photo when she kissed me in my cheek this afternoon.

 _I don´t see the problem in that_...

"Do you get it know?" She said it with a confident smile.

"No, what are you going to do with it?"

Then she put her hand in a V shape and said two names.

"Kanzaki H. Aria and Hotogi Shirayuki."

After hearing their name, i felt shivers coming down my spine.

T- this is bad, if she shows this photo to one of them, a rampage will begin for some reason, but if the two know of this, then it might be the apocalypse.

But i can´t become passive with this girl.

"You think i´m scared, you will put yourself in danger, you know, then i´m going home so do what you want."

This will do it, if i show her that i´m not interested in that photo, she will back off, i think.

"I´m serious."

Her face changed to a serious one, she´s really going with this until the end.

 _mmm_...

But.

"Sure, sure, good bye."

 _I won´t fall for this crap_.

...

...

And so tomorrow i´ll have a so called date with Maria, but for measures i contacted Jeanne, to see if she could find something about Maria.

* * *

Fifth Bullet - END

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	6. Sixth Bullet - Under a Orange Sky

After meeting up with Maria we went to an amusment park, and right now in every five minutes, i watched my surroundings to see if i´m being followed by someone.

"You know it´s a little rude to do that, Tohyama-kun."

"And you know blackmailing is also rude, Maria-san."

Maria sighed.

"No one is following us, don´t worry and..."

*Pak* She embraced my arm.

"H-hey!" My arm was completely sank in her large breast, not as big as Shirayuki, more like Riko´s.

"Let´s enjoy our date."

After saying those words, she made me follow her, no, she forcefully took me everywhere she wanted to go.

 _I- is this a date?_

 _At least my blood is fine_.

And that´s how my moring and afternoon that day passed.

* * *

...

Late afternoon, sky was a little orange and a little red, on a lonely road i walked Maria back home, she said that a guy should do that, well i guess she is right about that.

After passing time with her, i guess my uneasy feelings towards her seems to be gone.

"My home is after that corner."

A road with a playground near, only me and Maria could be seen there.

"As a reward for this day i will give you this."

"Give what?"

"Something that i never gave to anyone."

And beacuse i let my guard down, she approached me and next, her face was next to mine...

 ** _-Kiss-_**

The warm sensation in my lips...

The Hysteria bloodflow, rising, rising and finally...

Hello Hysteria me.

With a gentle move i put my right hand on her hip and my other hand was placed in her soft hand.

"So why are you following me?"

"I was protecting..."

"That´s a lie."

"I noticed, that girl from before, she had a pendant too, the same as yours."

"Uahh! Good job Tohyama-kun but you know the way you are holding me, means another thing."

She said it while blushing a little.

"Like this you can´t escape, and don´t worry, you are fine in my arms."

I flashed a smile at her.

*Ring* *Ring*

It was my phone.

I picked and saw the sender´s name.

it was Jeanne, guess she has some information about Maria.

"Jeanne, so nice to hear your voice."

"W- why are you like that?"

"Maria got me by surprise, sorry."

"Ok, listen, i got serious information about Maria."

Expected of Jeanne.

I waited for her answer.

Then after inhaling and exhailing she said.

"Her full name is Maria" *POW**POW*

My cellphone was destroyed, but when did she...?

I looked at her and she showed me an evil grin smile.

The next moment, out of nowhere that even me in HSS couldn´t sense, she was holding a pistol.

Shit.

*POW* *POW*

I got away from her.

Where is she hiding her weapon, more likely, where and how many are?

If the me in Hysteria mode can´t tell, this might be bad.

"I thought you would continue to hold me like that."

"After you drop all your weapons, of course."

"Gomennasai(Sorry), but that won´t happen!" She said while dashing towards me.

 _mmm_...

Her movements feels like that of a kid´s fights.

She must be hiding something.

Maybe an diversion...

I kept my focus on her and good thing i did, because out of nowhere she took out a knife, so that´s how it work.

In other words, she was hiding under her clothes, or she is a ability user.

She was dressed with a one piece type of cloth, and the me right now couldn´t see any hidden weapon.

The way she moved mean she doesn´t have any combat experience, or if she has, it´s little, so if i could stabilize her, it´s my win.

With that in mind, i change my plan from defence to attack.

"Geh!"

Maria is surprised, but if you stop for one second in the battlefield, that can be your end.

And here, that happened.

"Got ya!"

"Ehh!"

I stabilized her with ease, too easy i say, but now she can´t move.

"Now tell me your secrets, pretty girl."

"Sorry but..." Maria face changed.

"Every girl has her own secrets." The she moved a little and...

Shit, she is going to shot from somewhere again, i don´t get.

*Bang*

Ahh...

This gunshot that i got used to hear, even in milles away, even if i heard various gun shots at the same time, i would know it was her gun.

Reki´s Dragunov.

I looked at Maria and now i got it how she can shoot like that.

A gun fell down from her dress, but that was nothing compared to what happened next.

*Pak**Pak**Pak**Pak**Pak**Pak**Pak**Pak*

Guns were falling down from her dress, but it was always the same type of gun, Tokarev pistol, a russian pistol.

Reki shot some wire that were keeping them in her dress, but the way she shot with out triggering means.

"Remote control." Reki said what i was thinking.

"It seems..."

If it´s remote control, where is the...

At that moment.

*Fushhh*

"What the hell is that?"

Right in front of my eyes she was..

"Flying, no it´s not that."

"Today i lost but tomorrow will be different."

Then she turned her back on us and now she was leaving until...

If she leaves, she will get the upper hand, damn it.

"Reki."

*Bang*

"Kinji-san doesn´t need to tell me."

She fell form the sky, and probably fell down somewhere that i can´t see.

And so i started to run to that place, with Reki following behind me.

* * *

Sixth Bullet - END

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	7. Seventh Bullet - Heads or Tails

...

After 5 minutes of running, we found the place, near the one i was almost ambushed yesterday.

With footsteps that coudn´t be heard or felt, Reki walked behind me.

After entering a corner, i saw her.

I walked slowly towards her.

But...

She wasn´t moving at all.

Because i´m in HSS, i went to where she was without caring about the surroundings, Reki is here too, so no problem.

"Maria."

...

When i came closed to her, i noticed...

 _Oh no_.

Hey, hey, your breathing is bad, say something, that fall, i know it was not enough to make you like this.

"T- Tohyama-kun..." Her words were said with a tiny voice, but then...

*Cough**Cough**Cough*

Blood came out from her mouth...

 _This is serious, this is bad_.

Even if she is my enemy, she is a girl.

"HEY MARIA!" Shit

Where is the injury?

 _Damn it, damn it_.

I started to analyze her body.

"Tohyama-kun."

"I will save you, so save your pretty voice for later Maria."

"T- the day i p- passed with you today, w- _was_ great." This is bad, she is getting weaker.

"And we can do it again, just don´t die."

I continued to analyze until i found the reason why she was like this.

Found it, a bullet was near her chest.

 _Mmmm this type of bullet_.

No no, save that for later Kinji, right now what matters is Maria´s life.

With that in mind, i took out my butterfly knife to extract the bullet.

"Maria this will hurt a little but, be strong."

The she placed her cold hand on mine...

"This day w- was so great, i even s- shared a k-kiss with you, from t- the bottom of my heart i thank yo, it hurts." I pulled the bullet.

"As i´ve said it before, save that for later."

"Thank you, also i´m so s- s- sorry Toyhama-kun, nee-sa..."

Her face was now facing looking at the ground...

"HEY! SHIT!" I tried to do everything i could but...

Maria was dead.

No way, this me in HSS main reason is to protect girls, yet...

Unwillingly i looked at the bullet that killed her and...

This can´t be...

This bullet is a 7.62x54mm, the only person i know that is here who use that type of bullet is...

"Reki" I showed her the bullet, waiting for an answer.

But with her normal expression she said:

"I didn´t kill her."

Why are you lying, i mean, the bullet is yours, also you didn´t negate that!

"Reki..." I looked at her, waiting for the true but...

"It was not me." Still wearing the same expression she said that.

A dead person is in front of you, how can you remain like this?

HSS purpose is to protect girls, so if one dies in front of me, of course i´ll be this angry, even the normal me would be like this, probably, but i guess that´s Reki for you, the face she is doing right now is her normal one, like this had nothing to do with her, but her bullet was reason why Maria died, damn it!

I sharpened my eyes while looking at her.

"Reki, i won´t be mad so why was your Dragunov´s bullet in her?"

"My shot was the same as that one i used before to stabilize Haimaki, she fall down because of that, regarding her dead, i´ve no idea how she died or how that bullet was inside her chest."

Reki is still wearing her normal expressionless face, this time she sharped a little.

"I didn´t kill Maria." Reki said it...

"Reki, listen..."

"When she felt she couldn´t move, i know my bullet didn´t do that injury, Kinji-san told me not to kill after all."

...

Reki smiled, she can´t read the mood, i´m angry you know.

I remembered Reki´s words when we first me Maria, "if you lay a finger on Kinji-san, i will put a hole on you"...

Me in Hysteria mode was only thinking about the dead of Maria and those words.

If it was Aria, Riko or even Shirayuki, they would make an expression based on their doings, but Reki isn´t doing nothing at all, just like she really did it.

I can´t think of anything else, although i´ve started to understand her, this can´t be helped.

And when i came back to reality i was holding Reki´s arms tightly.

And the words came out from my mouth without warning me about it.

"Reki, i can´t tell if you´re lying or not..."

What am i saying...

"..." Reki was looking at me, now with her eyes closed a little bit, what does that mean, it´s not the same eyes that i saw when i was forced to team up with you...

"Reki, if it wasn´t you then who was it and how?"

"Ah, all i did was, let´s call it Matrealization, for example, i can reconstruct the way bullets were before, but that bullet is mine."

"Ehh..." Because of this, i lost focus of my surroundings, now i was looking at a girl behind me that appeared out of nowhere.

"In other words, i..."

 _I can´t move, what happened?_

"have unlimited bullets." The next moment i was on the ground, watching Reki´s face at the same time i was falling down.

Then i looked at the one who attacked me, and...

It was that girl with messy hair from before, the one who Maria "saved me" from.

"Don´t move!" She said that to Reki while pointing a knife to my throat.

 _Ah, how, the HSS is fading away_...

"Fuahhh, and here i was hiding in the shadows and thinking how i could ambush you two, but you guys did all the job, i mean here i thought that your sniper didn´t have human emotions..." She said it with a cheerful voice.

Then she continued...

"If you wonder how i got behind you, you have the reason there."

 _What do you mean with that_.

"Also don´t worry about that Maria, she was sentenced to death after all, you see in my organization, we have a lot like her, sentenced to death, so they can do those missions without worrying about dying."

Organization?

"The world is too wide, Tohyama."

"You´ve science, physics, well you can call say that, that is my organization high point and what it lives for."

"W- what are you saying?" Shit, still can´t move, how she did that.

"If you are wondering why you can´t move, she will tell you, go ahead."

She said it to Reki.

Reki...

"Kinji-san got stabbed with a niddle, a paralyzing niddle." She said it with her normal expression...

No that´s not it, she seems worried, no, i can tell, she is.

"Ahhahh, that´s Reki for you, neh, Tohyama, haven´t you told me this, "If you wonder for one second on the battlefield, that can be your end", right?"

This bad, i´m getting dizzy.

"W- who are you?"

"Me, i´m the one that will take the HSS from you."

If i was getting dizzy, what she did next took out all the dizziness from me.

 **-KISS-**

"mmm"

Two kisses in one day, what a luck...

Something is off, right now my bloodflow should rise again, even if it´s a little but, nothing is happening...

"Well you may be thankful to me someday i think, ..., ahhahh, i can´t resist you after all..."

"W- wai..."

Then she leaned and kissed me again.

My energy is getting away slowly, what is happening to me?

Then she took out her lips from mine and said.

"You see Tohyama, even in all these years, i don´t know my ability true well, but i know i can do this."

"W- what?" I´m sleepy, this is bad, Reki...

And only now, i understood something.

The Hysteria me is gone, right now, i´m just myself.

Then the world arround myself stopped for seconds.

...

This means i´m going to die? Perhaps that kiss was the so called Kiss of Death?

But i´m not cold or anything, what´s this then.

Maybe this is the after effect of that kiss, i don´t know.

Also...

Reki.

I´ve a bad feeling about what´s going to happen.

Must tell her..

To run...

And with that in mind, i started to move a little bit.

But the next moment, Reki pointed her Dragunov to her, Reki really wants to kill her.

I blinked my eyes and next...

She hold Reki´s hand that was holding the gun, in a way that now she was pointing her gun at the sky.

 _S- shit_...

So fast, like me in HSS.

"..."

And then.

*Pahh*

She pushed Reki to the ground, then she put her hand on Reki´s throat.

 _Shit, Reki_...

I grab my butterfly knife in an attempt to help but, i lacked energy, i threw the knife at her but, it rolled next to where Reki was, damn it.

"Ahh, i can feel the power, this is amazing, so this is the so called Hysteria mode."

So that´s what happened, she copied the HSS.

No, that´s not it, i think she stole it, that explains why i can´t go into Hysteria argonizante.

Then i remembered what Reki said it to me when she force me to team up with her.

If i really wanted at that time i could had defeated Reki.

But that doesn´t matter right now.

I confirmed what i knew she would say

"Y- you stole my Hysteria mode?"

Still on top of Reki with her hands on Reki´s throat she said it.

"As far as i know yes, Tohyama, it has something to do with your brain, cells, blood, blood vessels, and other elements, i also don´t know that, but i know it can do this."

...

"After all i stole your HSS from you."

See.

"W- who are you, and why do you want the HSS?"

"The HSS is too powerful, if you use it right, it can move mountains."

She used a expression of speak, in other if the HSS was used in the right way, you can do some impossible things.

 _I know that_.

"My name is Maria."

"Eh?" What are you implying, are you saying she is not...

"That was not Maria, she didn´t had a name, her ancestor was also a criminal, so she died like him, although she was my friend."

I remembered when Maria, the fake one, if, of course her confession was true, said Onee-san before dying.

...

This sound...

I can hear the police.

"Well the police is coming, so i must finish things here, i will make it like a death battle, after all that´s what a Butei is all about right?"

Then she began to strangle Reki.

"S- STOP IT!" With the forces i had, i cried it out to her but...

"Sorry but you know too much, mmm, you´re amazing, even like this you don´t move an inch, don´t blink, i can´t read you at all, although i successfully ambushed you because you lost focus."

 _Shit, move it damn it, move it_.

 _Damn it!_

Reki is going to die if i don´t do something.

"Tohyama, don´t worry about Reki, after all..."

Then the sounds from the environment stopped.

"You´re going to die too."

She stole the HSS from me, Reki can´t move, i can´t move, my cellphone was destroyed so i can´t call Aria or the other. this sucks...

And now she is showing such a murderous intent.

No, that´s Reki.

"Ehh, you can do that face if Tohyama is involved, hmmm, as a sniper too i can tell, the one you hold dear is going to die, although before it was hard to read you, now is different."

As a sniper too she said it...

"At least i will give you guys my full name, take it as a parting gift."

Then she introduced herself.

"My name is Maria Pavlichenko, i´ve roots with Lyudmila Pavlichenko."

"So that´s your true self."

Reki spoke, with her normal voice, even while being strangled.

"You can talk normally too but..."

"I analyzed you for 3 minutes and 20 seconds."

"And?" Maria´s voice is becoming agitated.

"Even if Maria is in HSS mode, you can´t control it too well right now."

Then Reki moved and at the same time, so did Maria and...

*slash*

"Damn you!"

Blood was splitted into the air.

"Reki!" Even if my body was this weak, i cried it out as if my body was not like this.

But the next moment Maria fall down from Reki and begun to press her left eye.

"What happened...?"

I´m getting dizzy again, is this what Maria talked about, those unknown effect.

But i could see it clearly, in Reki´s hand was my knife that i tried to use to help her earlier, now covered in blood.

Then Reki came to where i was.

"Reki..."

I´m losing focus, and i´m getting sleepy too, t- this is bad...

My conscious is fading away...

Don´t, Reki is still here...

"MY EYE! SHIT, MY EYE!"

Reki slashed Maria left eye with my knife.

"I can´t see from this eyes, i can´t, can´t..." Still pressing her eye with her hands full of her own blood Maria was spacing out.

With the force i had in my body, i looked at Reki´s beautiful face.

"Reki run" is what i wanted to say but the words were not coming out, instead Reki, she...

Put her hand on my hair and smiled at me.

"Reki..." I´m about to lose concious, the voice right now was just a murmur.

"Don´t worry Kinji-san, i will always protect you."

I remembered what Reki said to me earlier when the me in Hysteria mode was questioning her about the other Maria´s death, Reki said: "Kinji-san said not to kill", and smiled.

Now that i´m like this, i wonder what would had happen if it was another girl...

If it was Aria back then, she would probably throw a tantrum at me, Shirayuki would be crying, i think, Riko would be making an angry face probably, Kaname, Watson or Jeanne would be making a face of surprise, but i don´t know that at all.

But one thing i know for sure, Reki smiled at me, even after all the things i said to her back then, she smiled.

 _Ahhhhh, so warm_.

If someone would die right now, seeing that smile would make him/her die happily.

Reki, in spite of all of what me in HSS mode told you, yet you didn´t get angry at me.

No, now that i´m this calm thanks to Reki, i remembered that expression from before, the reason why Maria ambush was successful, Reki was a little angry because i was not trusting her words.

So that was her expression when she´s angry...

Although i´ve already seen her like this but don´t know why, this was new.

Right now my only thought was: "It was cute."

And with that in mind, i lost my conscious while Reki gently carresed my hair with a beautiful smile that was warming up my heart.

The only regret i had was not saying sorry to her, even if it was the me in HSS mode.

Reki...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	8. Eighth Bullet - Heads or Tails (II)

...

...

...

Where am i?

Is this a dream?

I looked around me, only to see snow and more snow.

 _It´s not cold_.

I can see the sky.

Don´t know why but i can tell, it is the beginning of the day.

"..."

After viewing all of this, i noticed that there was a person all covered in a white cloak in front of me, that person was showing me his back.

A sniper rifle was in his back, the sniper was all black, can´t tell the type.

Don´t know why and when, but i reached my hand to that person...

 _Mmmm_...

That person turned around.

"..." The white wood was covering all his face.

Wait, It´s not a he, it´s a she, it´s the silhouette of a girl...

As she began to stretch her hand to me, my vision started to blur...

 _Must reach her hand_...

* * *

I woke up to reality.

It was a dream, although it was a little realistic.

 _..._

 _Where am i right now?_

I was in a bed, i looked at the window.

Ahh...

The hospital.

I was lying down on a hospital´s bed.

I sit up and remembered what happened.

"Reki!"

I was about to get out off bed but my body hurts and...

"Ehhh...!"

I looked at the side and one of the MASTERS was here.

"Ranbyou-sensei..."

"What a great show you did, if i wanted, you would be on the ground right now..."

"Where is Reki?"

I interrupted her, jokes later, for now what it matters is Reki.

"Reki was arrested for killing another Butei."

No, that´s not it, i don´t know why but...

"Your lying." I- i said out loud without thinking it.

"..." Now Ranbyou-sensei is looking at me with an amazed expression.

...

I don´t know why but i´m sure sensei is lying.

After sighing, Ranbyou-sensei decided to talk.

"Jeanne called me, saying you were in trouble, and when i got there i only saw Reki with blood on her hands and face, next to her was the tranfer studend Maria, ..., she was already dead."

"Reki was by your side, while she lifted your head with her hands, just like a movie."

"After that?" I have a feeling of what happened next but i asked anyway.

"A strong gust of wind came and the next moment, Reki was gone..."

Reki...

"After that, i analyzed the cause of death, and..."

After a 5 second break, Ranbyou-sensei said what i had in mind.

"Reki´s bullet killed her, a shot in the heart, although i don´t know how the bullet got through her anti-bullet´s uniform."

Maria´s ablility power, she called materialization.

"Ma..." And when i was about to say anything, Ranbyou-sensei interrupted me.

"In the end, Reki said: "I will always protect you Kinji-san, so you can live the life you want.""

...

"After that she left."

Reki

"Reki..."

I can´t tell about the real proclaimed Maria, if i told that i would be judged, i can tell that Reki didn´t want that, that´s why she left.

But...

How are coming back?

Are you coming back?

I have to say sorry to you for those words, even if in that moment i was in HSS.

...

"Don´t worry, after all she promised you didn´t she?"

"What?"

"That time at the principal´s office, when you two got expelled."

That time when Reki said she only belongs to me, and wherever i go, Reki would be with me, live with me and she would die with me.

"..."

I smiled unconsciously...

"That´s the face."

I looked at the outside while thinking about it, until her voice made me came back to the world.

"Kinji!"

"Ki-kun, glad to see Riko?"

"Kin-chan, does it hurt somewhere?"

But there was one missing.

...

"Kinji, where´s Reki, i texted her, but she doesn´t answer me..."

"..." Without looking at her, i knew Ranbyou-sensei was telling me to say something that wouldn´t cause a bother.

The way Aria asked, i knew for sure that regarding Maria´s death, they don´t know it.

If i tell them about the "real" Maria, something will happen, and i still don´t know at all about her.

That´s why...

"Reki went on a mission, alone."

"But she didn´t..."

"She didn´t told you, because it was sudden, and if you guys talked, the message could be hacked or something, that´s why i told her to do so."

"Eh?" Aria, no, even Riko and Shirayuki looked surprised at me.

"Reki..." Aria was looking down, what a good friend you have Reki.

"And how did you become like this?" Aria asked...

I looked at Ranbyou-sensei and she looked at me, saying "Think by yourself".

...

...

"I was ambushed yesterday by two people, then Maria appeared and helped me, after that she said they were criminals that she was pursuing at the moment, and that´s the reason why she came here to Nihon(Japan)."

Then i continued with my lie.

"After the fight with those two, Maria´s group came and capture them, after that Maria went back to her homeland saying that the reason why she was here was gone."

I conclude.

"I see."

I looked at Ranbyou-sensei to see if it was fine like this.

But she looked amazed at me.

W- what?

"Anyway, i know you girls are worried but, go back to your classes."

"But..."

"You heard Ranbyou-sensei, i´m fine."

After hearing my words, the girls left.

Now only me and Ranbyou-sensei are on the hostital room, where i´m staying right now.

"If i didn´t know what had happened, i would believed in you."

Was I that good?

I need to ask something too

"How many people were with you?"

"Don´t worry, i didn´t tell anyone, even the principal."

"In other words only me and you know about this right?"

"Yes, after what Reki said back then when you two were expeled, i decided to left all to you, like i don´t know nothing at all."

"Sensei..."

I´m really thankful to her, for this...

"After all, she is your women, right?"

E- ehh?

I´ll just ignore that.

"Thank you, i will take care of it, if i need Sensei´s help, i will ask for it."

"Sure, just rest."

"Don´t worry Sensei, Reki will be back."

"If you say so."

After saying saing that, Ranbyou-sensei left.

...

Reki...

Only one thing left to analyze.

I went to the entrance hall and picked a lingerie magazine.

*Gulp*

Then i opened...

* * *

Seventh and Eighth Bullet - END

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	9. Ninth Bullet - GoodBye Reki,GoodBye HSS

**-At The Hospital**

* * *

There was one more person that knew about my incident, and regarding this too, so i called her.

Right now i was in my hospital´s room.

"I´m here Tohyama."

"Jeanne." I greeted her.

"Tell me what happened."

Jeanne went right to business.

And so i told her everything that happened, i also told her my beliefs and the rest.

And right now i´m telling her about my HSS being stolen.

"I- i tried looking at the photos in this magazine but nothing happened."

"E- ehhhhh..." W- why are you looking at me like i´m a bad person?

I told you that i looked inside because of the HSS.

"A- anyway, if i was faster, maybe..."

"It´s not your fault Jeanne, so don´t bother about it."

"But..." Jeanne looked down.

 _Ahhahh_...

"I said don´t worry about that, Reki will be back."

I smiled at her.

Don´t know if Jeanne was like this beacuse of Reki, or because she think she failed me...

Maybe both.

"Toyhama..."

"That´s the face."

"If i know something, i´ll tell you."

"Same here."

After that Jeanne left.

I left the hospital 4 hours later.

* * *

The HSS is gone, if i fight against the same enemies i´ve fought when i had it, i could be dead, but...

That was not what i had in mind right now.

My only thoughts right now was Reki.

I went to the place where Maria was killed yesterday, and the place where i saw Reki for the last time.

"That´s Butei for you."

No evidence from yesterday´s fight...

No blood, no corpse, nothing, just like this place was normal.

Reki...

And then i went to the last place where Reki could be but at the same time i had a feeling she wouldn´t be.

Also my Butterfly Knife is gone.

Reki must had taken it, after all, she cut the second Maria´s eye with it.

In order to protect me, she took it...

* * *

 **\- Reki´s apartment**

* * *

I entered Reki´s apartment in girl´s dorm but as i´ve expected, Reki wasn´t there.

The apartment was the same as always.

Right now, it was 8 PM, but i´m tired, so i want to sleep...

I think that if i go to my dorm right now, i might fall on the way there.

With that in mind, i sat while leaning my back against the wall.

I know i said that to the girls, about Reki´s coming back but what i was feeling was the contrary...

That time when i slept here, i had Haimaki as my pillow, but now i´ve nothing.

Just like Reki, my posture was the same as her.

And with a smile i went to sleep...

...

...

...

Where am i?

 _ahh_...

"This dream again."

I walked on the snowy ground, i passed some trees...

*Pak*

 _Hmm_..

I kicked something, i looked down and...

"A corpse."

The person was covered with a brown cloak, as well as a brown hood, full set...

I looked in front of me and the were more corpses, all dyed in red from their blood.

But i ignored that because in front of me was the girl that i saw on my last dream.

And like that dream she looked back, facing me.

I couldn´t see the face but i reached my hand, i have to.

She reached her hand too, and now i could see her chin and a little of her cheek but...

The field covered in snow, the sky was clean, so beautiful, and she was trying to reach her hand to me while i was doing the same.

That was what i saw before i woke up again...

* * *

 **-Reki´s apartment**

* * *

...

...

I woke up, i was still in Reki´s apartment.

Right now the time is 03.32 AM and 34 seconds.

How do i know this?

After lazing up i licked my lips by chance.

"Mint..."

I could sense the flavor of mint in my lips.

And...

"Reki!"

Hurriedly i got up, more like by instinct, i opened the door to outside but...

What i expected happened, no signals of Reki.

Damn it...

I looked at the city in the night and i could see places i´ve never seen before from here.

A bus station 1213 meters from here.

The nearest convinence store from Tokyo Butei High.

Two drunk man walking down a street, 1632 meters away from here.

 _W-what´s wrong with me?_

I went back to Reki´s apartment to wash my face.

I looked outside again and i could still see it.

I really need to sleep...

I slept for more 3 hours, 12 minutes and 35 seconds.

Something is wrong with me.

After borrowing the shower, i was going to leave, to go to school until i found some paper on the floor.

"This was not here yesterday."

As the only one here is me, i picked up the paper.

The paper said:

 **-To Kinji-san**

 **-From Reki**

I openned my eyes when i read it, it could be fake, but i´m sure it was real, after all, only me, Ranbyou and Reki knew about it, also "Maria" but if she was here i would be dead, and Ranbyou-sensei doesn´t have a reason to do this.

 **-I wrote this letter to say sorry, for leaving you like that day without any answer.**

...

 **-And sorry for not protecting you.**

Reki.

 **-Kinji-san as the one who put emotions into me, even after making you team up with me, i´m really happy.**

 **-Those days i´ve passed together with Kinji-san were very important to me.**

 **-From the day Kinji-san bought me that dress.**

 **-From the day we were walking together when we got expelled.**

 **-From the day i entered Kinji-san grandparent´s house.**

 **-I can tell now that...**

I grabbed the paper more intensely.

 **-I´m really happy.**

Then why did you run away?

I couldn´t finish my thought because the next word didn´t let me.

 **-But**

 **-That was the reason why Kinji-san got hurt, as well as HSS being stolen.**

 **-In that moment when Kinji-san was mad at me, i knew it was the HSS Kinji-san, but i was bothered for the fact Kinji-san was not trusting my words.**

Wait, don´t, i didn´t mean that, you know it.

Reki...

 **-And because of that emotion i had, i failed to protect Kinji-san.**

No, that was not your fault, if it´s someone´s fault is mine...

That´s why...

 **-That is why in order to protect Kinji-san, i should throw away my emotions.**

No Reki.

You worked to make them root in you, i saw it, every new emotion you had.

Every angry expression, every smile...

So why...

 **-For the last, i took Kinji-san´s Butterfly Knife, your knife, so that way, Ranbyou-sensei would not know what happened, i did it in order to protect Kinji-san.**

I know that.

 **-But...**

Then after reading the next words,it was like a spear pierced my heart.

 **-Even after wanting to forget about my emotions, i coudn´t forget about Kinji-san.**

 **-I will take your knife, so in that way i can remember Kinji-san, sorry for being selfish.**

Don´t...

 **-I will**

Damn it...

 **-Always protect Kinji-san.**

Reki.

 **-That´s why live your life as you like, i will protect in spite of not being near Kinji-san.**

Shit...

Where are you Reki?

 **-Thank you for spending your time with me.**

...

The letter ended.

Reki was here last night, damn it

damn it...

...

...

...ahhhhahhhhh

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	10. Tenth Bullet - Lyudmila Pavlichenko

**-At the school**

* * *

Right now i didn´t have the will to go to Butei High, but if i don´t go, my teammates, even MASTERS or my friends will ask me the reason and that would be a pain in the ass, i also need to talk to Jeanne.

At the classroom, Sensei said if something was wrong with me.

"No, i´m..." just a little sleepy, but better not to say that.

"..."

"You see, your eyes are different."

 _Ahhh?_

"..." I looked perplexed at her.

"A- anyways please answer this."

And i answered correctly.

Sensei asked me more, which i answered all of them correctly.

The next moment everyone in my class was wearing a "Woaaahhh" expression, even Aria and Riko, as a result, Sensei told me to get some air.

 _I don´t get it._

* * *

Wandering around, nothing to do, wandering around, looking at the sky.

Until i heard a piano.

I went there and there she was, the girl which i needed to talk with.

"Jeanne."

Jeanne stopped playing the piano.

She knows why i am here.

"Sorry Tohyama, but i didn´t get any information about her."

"It´s fine."

"I searched and searched, but i couldn´t find anything, MMm."

"What is it?"

"I´ve an idea, you tell me how she was and i will draw her."

EHh, that won´t do.

She picked up a blanc note and said itl

"Give me every detail."

* * *

...

I give her every detail but...

...

...

...

"..."

What the heck is this?

At least is better then that Vlad drawing, but it´s still the same...

If i found someone like this, i will buy Jeanne a dress.

"Mmmm, i don´t know someone like this, Tohyama, give me more details."

...

...

I took the pencil and the note from Jeanne.

"Tohyama, can you draw?"

"Not at..." Not at all, is what i wanted to say but, that was not what i was feeling right now, don´t know why but i know i can draw her.

"I- i´ll try."

After 6 minutes and 35 seconds.

"This is just a sketch."

"..."

"..."

...

"Tohyama, did you eat something?"

"Ah?"

"This drawing is amazing!" Jeanne said it while her eyes oppened widely.

"..." I looked at the sketch i did, and yes, it was amazing, i never knew i could do this...

More likely, i knew i can turn this sketch into a real life image.

What´s happening to me, anyway, leave that for later.

"I´ve to go now, so please tell me if you can find something."

"As the strategist of team Baskerville, i will."

Auto proclaimed strategist of my team, Jeanne said it.

"Frist of all, do you know Lyudmila Mykhailivna Pavlichenko?"

"She is said to be the most successful female sniper in all the history right?"

"Yes, she was a sniper from the Soviet Union during World War II, her body count/kills are said to be 309, while 39 of them were snipers."

World War II...

"She was born in Bila Tserkva, Russian Empire at that time, but later it became Ukraine."

"If that Maria said to have roots with her, then..."

"She can be Ukrainian or Russian..."

"Siege of Odessa in 1941 and Battle of Sevastopol in 1941 to 1942..."

Jeanne continued to explain...

"Were where she fought, in June 1942, she was wounded by mortar fire, because of her growing status she was withdrawn from combat in less than a month after recovering from her wound"

"Well, when talking about World War II, mostly of people will talk about Hitler, Stalin and Mussolini."

I can´t negate that.

"Thank you Jeanne, i´ve to go now, if you get anything, call me."

"I will, also you should sleep, your eyes are different, like a void is there."

"I will."

And i left Jeanne in that room while she was staring at my drawing with an amazed expression.

* * *

Three days have passed, no sight of Reki, no news came from Jeanne, in other words, nothing.

I decided to go to the mall, after all it was Sunday, Aria, Riko and Shirayuki weren´t here too, Kaname was with the other girls.

On my way there i could see everything far away, things i couldn´t see before my fight with Maria.

 _What´s wrong with me_...

"Fufufu, i see something is bothering your heart."

Ahh, a furtune teller.

I will just ignore her.

"There is a haze in your heart, a haze that makes you think about what is this that you´re going through right now, hope, sadness, i can tell."

I stoped, i looked at the lady all covered with a black veil and hood.

"I see you are waiting for someone, but you can´t tell that to yourself."

"Huh?"

"I see you have something in you, but you can´t tell what it is."

"..."

"I see you aren´t feeling this right now, but..."

Then while changing her tone to be a little more severe she said:

"You want to beat someone, because of that person, someone you hold dear won´t be coming back probably."

"You...!"

Only i, Reki, Maria and Ranbyou-sensei knew about this.

"I´m also a reader you know, so i can tell that, even if it exists a void in your eyes."

"Void?"

A lady i met from the first time also said that to me, what is happening?

"Well, after today, some of your doubts will be answered."

...

"How are you sure?"

"You´ll know, after all..."

"I´m never wrong."

Lady smiled.

I left that place and went to the mall.

* * *

 **-At the Mall**

* * *

I went to the bathroom to see my face.

I should had looked yesterday but i let it go.

I looked at the mirror and...

"..."

They looked voidy.

"What..."

I washed my eyes.

Still the same

My eyes, it´s like they are filled with emptiness.

I left the washroom and looked at the left by chance.

There was a music store.

That time when i took out Reki´s headphones to see if she was being ordered again by Wind-sama, she made me hear the song Firestarter by The Prodigy, it was getting loud every second until i took the headphones out off my head.

Looking back at that time, i smiled.

Well why not.

I entered the music store.

* * *

There was a headphones where you can hear music for one minute and thirty seconds.

Well i´ve nothing better to do so i grabbed one of them and click on the "play" button without looking at the song.

Then the music started...

* * *

Ninth And Tenth Bullet - END

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	11. Eleventh Bullet - Something New

Then the music started...

...

The beginning is soft, calm.

...

At the twelfth second, i heard the singer´s voicer, it was a female, the rhythm was still the same.

 **-Sometimes i feel so cold, like i´m waiting around all by myself.**

Her voice is beautiful, that voice where you can´t get tired off.

 **-Loneliness gets so old, i´m in the lost and found, sitting on the shelf.**

What?

 **-Been stuck for way too long...**

Only know i realized something...

 **-I hear Your voice...**

And with the male voice singing too, i put my hand in my head.

 **-You´re who i´m counting ooooonnnnnn...**

Then the music change from soft to rock.

I knew something was wrong with me, because after all, my English was really bad.

 **-OHHHHhhhhh, tell me you´re here.**

Right now i knew English, after all i can translate these lyrics with ease.

 **-That you´ll watch over meeee...**

What happened?

This started to happen when i went to Reki´s apartment.

 **-Fooreeeeveerrrrrr...**

Reki.

 **-Ohhhhhh, take hold of my heart.**

Where are you?

Last night, don´t know why, but i´m sure you were there, then...

 **-Show me you´ll love meee...**

Damn it, i´m looking for answers but...

 **-Foreeeeeeeevvveeeeeerrrrrrrrr...**

What i need right now is to know...

 **-Foreeeveeer...**

Where are you Reki?

Shit...

I looked at the name of the song by chance.

Forever by Fireflight.

After being there for more 35 minutes and 42 seconds, i decided to eat something.

* * *

 **-Restaurant at The Mall**

* * *

I decided to eat something at a Italian restaurant, and when i was going to order, i saw something interesting.

On a board that was on a wall, it says:

 **-Free meal for free pizza.**

I see, free meal if you can eat the pizza all alone.

If not pay for it.

...

I think i can eat it.

And when i was thinking about this, i ordered that pizza.

...

...

So big, this is the same as eating five normal pizza that you can buy at a convinience store.

I was wondering if i could eat it but my next 13 minutes and 45 seconds told me the answer.

...

In the end, free meal.

* * *

Right now i was wandering around the mall, just passing by the stores, from clothes to gaming, from electronic to others, anyway, i passed by every store in the mall.

I went to every inch of it and now i´m still wandering.

...

While wandering i was thinking about this that had happened.

What if Reki doesn´t come back?

What is she doing?

That letter...

I looked up, remembering that letter´s content...

And after 1 minute and 24 seconds like this, i thought to myself.

I remembered the face of the girl who complemented me for the first time, the normal me.

The girl who will follow me everywhere, without questioning my decisions and accepting who i could become.

After realizing all of this and other facts.

Even if i didn´t want to, how could i let you go Reki?

I smiled for real from the first time after Reki was gone.

Although that was other reason why i want to not let you go, that reason was still a mistery to me, but when i thought about Reki leaving, pain would come to my heart.

I could wonder about this unknown reason but that doesn´t matter right now.

And so i left the mall.

* * *

 **-At The Street**

* * *

As soon as i passed by the same place where the fortune teller was, and as i have anticipated...

"Ehh, your mood changed, something good happened, some of your doubts had been answered, i see..."

She was still there.

"See you."

"See me, why do you think i will be here tomorrow?"

...

"See you at Butei High of course."

I´ve noticed from the first time i met you, your uniform, even though those black clothes were hiding it well, but not enough for me to see it.

"E- ehh?"

She began to look at her clothes

Then...

"Uohhh, that´s Tohyama Kinji for you."

...

Don´t know why but i think that she is misunderstanding something here.

Let´s just ignore it.

And when i was about to leave...

"Monica."

"What?"

With a smile on her face she said it.

"I´m saying my name is Monica, remembered well Tohyama."

What´s with that confident smile of hers, like everything is going as she wants.

"Don´t forget this Fortune Teller."

Anyway, i left that place and now i´m on my way to return to my apartment.

* * *

On my way there i was thinking about all of this.

...

In the end...

 _How could i give up on you Reki?_

After that resolve, everything was going well.

Jeanne got information about "Maria" and her group, it seems they are a Russian fraction/organization, although she doesn´t know the name yet, and i started to discover my new "ability", i can do things Reki could, or so that´s what i am thinking for now.

I guess you can say the world was smiling at me for now...

Reki...

Wait for me, i will find you.

But my will to fight and resolve disappeared two weeks after.

...

* * *

 **-Two weeks after**

* * *

...

Completely paralyzed, with a notification in my hand, i couldn´t hear nothing, coudn´t see anything around me, it´s like the time stopped...

No, the time really stopped...

...

...

"Tohyama-kun."

"a- ah..."

Right, now i was at the director´s office, the place where Reki was with me when we got expelled together but now...

Only i was there, only me and Midorimatsu the director were there.

"I am sorry for your loss."

 _This can´t be real._..

 _You´re not dead right?_

 _Reki..._

* * *

Eleventh Bullet - END

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	12. Twelfth Bullet - Notification

After my meeting with Monica, the fortune teller, Jeanne called me, told me that she got new information about Maria the second.

It seems she is from a Russian organization, what they do, Jeanne still has not figured out.

* * *

The next day, i discovered that i could eat any kind of spicy dish without bothering about being spicy.

Also, my resistance rised up a lot, i don´t think even the me in Hysteria mode could have this level of resistance.

 _Reki is amazing_.

And so my days were passing by...

Jeanne was getting more infomation about my enemy.

Now that i think about it, she´s helping me a lot, when this is over i´ll buy her a dress or clothes, well she said that girls like that kind of things after all.

* * *

Today was Friday, one day before weekend, after all my classes ended, Takamagahara-sensei called me.

"You really should rest..."

"I will do it, but why did you call me?"

 _Why is everyone saying that to me?_

"The director wants to see you." Takamagahara-sensei said it with an agitated voice.

"All right."

I started to walk, but Takamagahara-sensei was not following me.

"..."

"He only wants to see you, only you alone, not even me know what he will discuss with you."

"I get it, thank you sensei."

After saying farewell to Takamagahara-sensei, i went to the place where i´ve the feeling i would come there again.

* * *

 **-Director´s office**

* * *

...

"Tohyama-kun, the reason why i called you here, it is because i got a notification for you."

"Notification?"

"Read it and you will see."

W- what is this, someone died?

I didn´t want to read it, but i had to.

I openned the envelope.

Then i start to read what i´ve feared the most.

In every word that i read, the world around me was getting smaller, the time was stopping, everything was getting white, and when i read those words that i never wanted to hear or read, my heart seemed to stop beating.

...

...

...

...

Completely paralyzed, with a notification in my hand, i couldn´t hear nothing around me, coudn´t see anything around me, it´s like the time stopped...

No, the time really stopped...

...

...

"Tohyama-kun."

"a- ah..."

Right, now i was at the director´s office, the place where Reki was with me when we got expelled together that time but now...

Only i was there, only me and Midorimatsu the director were there.

"I am sorry for your loss."

 _This can´t be real..._

 _You´re not dead right?_

 _Reki..._

...

* * *

 **-Outside Butei High**

* * *

As soon as i left Butei High, i felt a drop of water in my eye.

...

Am i crying?

...

No, that´s not it, i looked at the sky.

"Rain..."

A sad smile appeared in my face.

A unwillingly one.

"What´s this..."

I´m losing my strengh, am i going to faint...?

My legs were not responding, i kneeled on the wet ground, no one was near, the rain was still falling.

I looked in front of me, and i saw a person all covered with a black coat, from the head to the feet.

 _Is this the so called Reaper?_

But i couldn´t look at the figure anymore, because i fainted and fall on top of the wet ground.

 _This must be a dream right_...

...

* * *

...

I oppened my eyes.

...

Although i didn´t need to look where i was, i looked.

"This place again..."

The place of my recent dream.

Right now that place was only plains covered with snow so white as paper.

And, as i expected in front of me, there she was, the girl who i´ve been trying to reach in these dreams.

But something now was different.

...

Well, that doesn´t matter.

I walked to where she was and stopped.

She looked at me.

"..."

Finally i could see her eye, the other was still covered by a black shadow.

I look at her eye and...

"Reki... ?"

But as soon as i said her name she turned her back on me.

"W- wait..." I reached my hand to her.

 _This time i´m going to reach you._

Or that was what i though until a gust of wind made a storm of snow that blocked my view.

Does this means, i must give up, because i´m never going to reach you?

Reki...

My last view from this dream was her eye that i saw thought the snow storm.

...

* * *

"Reki..."

I finally woke up, guess i´m not dead then.

I looked around me to see where i was, but the chances of me being in my apartment are low, in other words i´m sure i wasn´t there.

"Hello sleepy Kinji."

I looked at the voice´s direction, only to see a girl i didn´t recognize...

No, i know her, she is...

"Monica..."

The fortune teller, the transfer student from no one knows where...

"Mmmm."

I looked at her, right now she was not wearing her attire when i fisrt met her.

I could see her clearly, she is a beautiful girl with the probably the same height as Riko, her hair is as balck as the night.

But something is wrong here.

"You finally woke up." She came near me.

She was wearing a white t-shirt and sport short, i could say this burnette is dangerous for me but the HSS is gone.

Put this aside i looked at myself, only to see that i was only wearing my underwear.

"..."

"You wanted some skin to skin touch?" She said it with a joking smile.

I would normally reply to this kind of stupid question but right now i...

"Do what you want." I replied it with a sad voice.

"You were better the first time i met you."

Monica continued to talk to the lifeless me.

"Then yesterday you decided to fall down in front of me, on the wet ground, you got all wet because of that, that´s why i removed your clothes."

"I see..." I said it to her while looking down.

At least i will thank her.

"Thank y"

*PAF*

But before i could finish my line, Monica, with her two hands slapped my face.

With her hands still on both of my cheeks.

"Even a normal person would tell that your future will be only a wave of sadness if you stay like this."

Then she took out her hand off my face

"..."

"I want to..." At the same time i looked out the window on her apartment.

I could see it, 378 meters from here, Jeanne was running, the rain was still falling, i could see blood draining from her legs.

 _What?_

She looked behind her when she was running.

I looked at the direction she was looking for, only to see four black suited man chasing after her.

Damn it.

I´ve a feeling she found out something that she shoudn´t, in other words, it´s my fault.

With that in mind i looked around Monica´s apartment, i saw an AWM near the wall.

"I´m going to borrow this." Without hearing any answer i picked up Monica´s AWM.

"What´re you doing?"

"Saving my friend."

"?" She looked at me with an amazement expression.

I ignored her and went to the window.

After making all the preparation needed to fire this sinper, i came near the scope with my right eye and.

*Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang*

"All right, thank you for the time being, i´m going now."

"E- eh, w- wait, w- what did you do?"

I went to get my clothes, i put them on, they were still wet but i´m fine.

Let´s go.

"Wait, i´m coming with you." Monica followed me.

* * *

Twelfth Bullet - END

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	13. Thirteenth Bullet - Kill to Protect

When i got there, Jeanne was leaning against a cable poll while she watched the four man on the ground.

I didn´t need to look at Jeanne´s face to see she was wearing a surprised expression.

Then she turned her head to me.

"It´s my fault they chased you Jeanne."

"Tohyama..."

Then Monica appeared.

"I- impossible, how did you, they can´t move."

I just did what Reki could do, the same shot she did against Haimaki before she tamed him.

And after this i confirmed what i´m now, i can do what Reki can, the drawing, the resisntance i didn´t have before, eating spicy food without moving an inch...

"Ah, it doesn´t matter what you do, you´re going to get killed by our organization."

Organization?

"So you know Maria?"

"That´s none of your concern, if you try to put your noses where it doesn´t belong, what happened to that girl will happen to you too."

"Girl?"

Don´t tell me.

"YOU BASTARDS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO REKI!?" The sadness that i´ve until now became anger.

"So that sniper girl with the headphones that had a white wolf with her was your friend?" One of them spoke.

"Well, she got caught on an explosion and died." The other continued.

No way, no...

"You see boy, near our places we had mines, she approach those mines a we activated them."

"But you don´t know if she."

"She´s dead." Before i could finish my sentence, the one that didn´t speak until now decided to talk.

"You think we would put them randomly?"

"..." Monica looked at them, but i know Reki isn´t reckless...

"Now i see, Maria created them." Monica spoke.

...

"You know about Maria ability?" One of them spoke.

"Well that doesn´t matter, now that we know about you, you´re dead, i know a Butei can´t kill a human" *BANG*

...

"T- tohyama, what did you do?"

...

The other three looked at their dead companion.

That´s right, i killed him.

"W- wait, Butei are forbidden to kill" *BANG*

Two left.

"You, tell me about your organization?"

"Drop de." *BANG*

"You´re the last." I said that to the last one.

...

But he calmy said the next words to me.

"You two, ..., really suit each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Same eyes, killing without caring, voidy expressions, just like robots."

"Reki is human."

"She killed 37 of our men, if Maria didn´t spot her, things would get worse."

After hearing that, i started grinding my teeth.

"No regrets, no emotions, just like a doll, you two were meant to each other."

...

At least i got new information about Maria.

"So Maria is a sniper."

"When did you?" Reki is a sniper, she would not fight hand to hand against these guys.

"I see, i will leave it all to you, Maria"*BANG*

All dead.

...

Each one of them was killed with a bullet between their eyesbrows.

I remembered what Reki said one day.

If i don´t shot there, the enemy might react and shoot me back.

...

Just one more thing to do.

And with that in mind, my gaze went to Monica.

"Monica, lend me your gloves and knife."

"Yes" Although she was astonished, she still lend me what i´ve asked for.

After pulling out the bullets from them, i went near Jeanne.

"Tohyama, what have you done?"

"I killed them to protect you."

"Ah?" Jeanne looked pluzzed at me, but i don´t have time for this, because 1478 meters from here, people were coming.

Also Jeanne couldn´t walk properly, so with that in mind i.

"T- tohyama?" I put one arm around her back and with the other i pick her up.

Princess style.

"Hey, don´t do that like something didn´t happen." Jeanne told me while i was carrying her in my arms.

"People are coming, just be a princess and don´t say anything until i take you to the castle."

"Y- yes..." Jeanne became speechless and started to blush a little, i remembered something the Hysteria me would probably say, so i decided to give it a try, guess it worked well.

Then we reached Monica´s apartment.

* * *

 **-Monica´s Apartment**

* * *

"P- protect me?" Jeanne, still puzzled, asked me.

"Those guys knew that you got information on them and tried to kill you."

"That´s why you killed them?"

"What would happen if i didn´t do that? They would told their boss, or you would get in trouble."

I continued to talk.

"Because of me, i let you be in danger, sorry for that."

It´s all my fault.

"Sorry, if something happens, i´ll protect you, but from now you shall heal yourself, i will tell Nakasorashi that you will be staying out tonight."

"Staying out? Where?" I looked at Monica

"Good thing your apartment is not within the girls dorm."

"H- hey!"

"Please!"

"..." After looking at me for 10 second, Monica...

"I get it."

"Thanks, you can trust her Jeanne, trust me please."

Jeanne nodded.

Then i went to the main door, to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to do something, i´ll be back."

I´ve to talk to Aria and the others.

* * *

And so i left Jeanne at Monica´s care.

* * *

Thirteenth Bullet - END

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	14. Fourteenth Bullet - Let It All Out

A lonely road, the rain was still falling, and there i was.

After telling the girls that i will be doing something today, they said : "It´s fine.", "Why would i care stupid Kinji", and "Are you sure you won´t be missing Riko?"...

But right now i just wanted to be alone, no, it wasn´t just now, after receiving that notification, i already wanted to be alone.

And the only place right now that i can be alone is this one.

Reki´s apartment.

* * *

 **-Reki´s apartment**

* * *

I entered Reki´s apart with the key she gave me when we lived together, when she made me her "prisioner".

I entered and closed the door, i layed down on the floor, like the times when the kids lay down on the snow to do snow angels.

 _Finally i´m alone, no one near_...

...

...

"Reki..."

"Tell me that notification is a lie."

"I still have something to tell you, i still want you to do more thing, to be happier."

Damn it, my heart, it hurts...

"That´s why..."

It hurts so much, i never felt this kind of pain.

With my hand i grabbed my clothes in the part that underneath the skin was my heart.

"Come back."

...

But...

But Reki´s gone, i want to believe she is alive, she is fine, but every time i think that, a sharp blade stap my heart.

Shit...

"You lived by the wind orders yet he coudn´t protect you."

Reki, you followed this Wind orders until that time when we fought the Koko sisters, yet he couldn´t help you out there.

The more i spoke, the more my heart hurted, the more i thought, the more i wanted to sleep, to get over with this nightmare.

Even if my heart hurted this much, and i wanted to sleep, i...

With the hand that was near my heart zone, i put my forearm on my forehead and said:

"Wind, you useless shit." *VROOSHH*

...!

What is this, i can´t see anything, and in the next moment i was pushed to the wall.

"Kahhh!"

I closed my eyes, the wind is too strong, what is happening...

...

It stopped...?

Openning my eyes little by little, i saw white fur, white as snow.

Then i started to see the rest of the body.

No way

"Haimaki." There he was, with only a few second, Reki tamed him, but that doesn´t matter right now, because he is here, and if he is here, Reki is also here.

...

Or that was what i wanted to happen but...

She was not.

...

After geting a hold of myself, i look at him again and in his mouth...

"Reki´s headphone..." N, no...

 _Then, Reki really is_...

I took Reki´s headphone from Haimaki´s mouth.

The smell of mint coming from Reki´s headphones that i got in my hands...

Reki...

All the sadness i had, all the pain i felt, everything, and while holding Reki´s headphone with my two hands, i...

Finally let it all out.

"Reki...!" A tear, no a lot of tears started to fell from my eyes, that´s right, i started crying.

"Reki...!" Why did you go off somewhere and din´t tell me where?

...

I miss you so much.

Shit, damn it...

I...

I...

I want to see you, you can´t be dead, you told me you will die when i die right?

"Grhh...!" You told me you will live all your life with me...

Yet...

The tears were falling non stop, i coudn´t stop it.

"Shit...!"

Reki

Reki...

Reki...

Why did you break your vow?

Why i coudn´t protect you?

Reki, i...

Damn it all...

...

...

...

Then i came to a conclusion.

 _Maria Pavlichenko, i´m going to kill you_.

Nothing matters anymore, i will only stop until i avenge Reki.

Just like you were selfish Reki, i will also be.

With the skills that you gave me that night, i´m going to revenge you, even if i made this world my enemy.

...

Reki...!

* * *

Next day after sleeping again at Reki´s apartment, i went to school without Haimaki that stayed there, actually i didn´t want to, but if i didn´t go, that would raise suspicions.

* * *

 **-At Butei High**

* * *

And when i get there...

"What is this?"

"Kinji."

"Aria..." My back was facing her, i heard her voice many times enough to know that´s her voice.

"Still the same eyes, huhh..."

...

"Anyways, come, the battle will start."

"Huh?"

"Ahhh, you don´t know?"

"No."

"Just come." Then Aria grabbed my hand, and took me to the place where something was going to happen.

When Aria brought me there.

...

What is this, i could see the classes from A to C from my year and some third year students, for the quantity of student, they must be from three classes too.

I could see Shirayuki, Riko and other girls that i know too.

"Kin-chan, ready for the mock battle."

Ahh, now i see what is this about.

"Kinji, did you choose your role right?"

"What role?"

...

"..." All of them are looking at me...

...

"Didn´t you read the text i sent you?"

"You send it too?"

"Riko was the first, ehehe."

I picked my phone and saw the masseges.

"..."

"..."

"Sorry."

Because of what happened last night, i didn´t check to see if my cellphone got any messages or not.

Apparently, we have to say what role we want to "Play", for example, sniper, vanguard,...

In the end, i got what was left.

Sniper role.

* * *

I received an AMW from Hiraga-san, she said try it to see if it´s good.

She also said, even with your amateur sniper skill, you can see if it´s good or not.

I went to the rooftop, here i´m alone, no one near.

The second years got a blue cloth around their right arm, while the third´s were red.

The rules were simple, you got hit, you´re out.

Then the battle begun.

*Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang*

Everyone was battling, while here i was at the rooftop, doing nothing at all, better sleep then.

Hmm...

...

I saw Aria fighting against three third years students, near her was Riko.

Unconsciously, i took the AWM and pointed at the third years, then i...

*Bang**Bang**Bang*

After that i run to other places, hit and run.

Before leaving where i was, i could see Aria and Riko´s faces, even at this distance, i know they were surprised and looked everywhere, but i was already gone.

When i was coming down, i saw Shirayuki and Watson, 1098 metter from me, again i pointed the AWM and *Bang**Bang*

Enemies down.

...

What is this, everytime i shoot, i remember the time i passed with Reki.

In every shot, a fragment of my memory(time) with her came to me.

*Bang* The time when she came to live with me at my grandparents house.

*Bang* When she was with me when we went to the bus stop after we got expelled together.

*Bang**Bang*

*Bang* Before we went to Hong Kong, that time at the pool(school festival), when you girls from our team choose me for some reason to be there...

*Bang* I fantasized about how it would be if i went to a pool, only the two of us,as normal people.

*Bang* Now that HSS is gone, i could take you there, or even a beach somewhere.

I changed spot again, going to my first destination, the roofoop.

*Bang**Bang*In every bullet, the time i passed with Reki was appearing before me.

Reki

*Bang*

*Bang**Bang*

*Bang**Bang**Bang*

...

Then the last bullet came.

I didn´t want to trigger it, i feel like if i triggered, i would forget you,

Reki.

But before i knew it...

*Bang* The bullet was already flying towards the target and...

A white light flashed before me...

...

The first time i met Reki, the same bus stop where we were when we changed to a normal school.

But in that time we were going to Butei High, two students going to the same place.

The first time i saw this cute girl that would change my world.

The way i remembered these fragments of you, it´s like i´m going to forget you.

Reki...

...

The mock battle ended with second year victory, well i took out 65% of the third years but i won´t say anything, it´s not like they know it was me.

But as soon as i left the building, everyone was looking at me...

 _W- what?_

Aria, Shirayuki, Watson, Riko, actually, everyone there was looking at me.

...

...

...

 _Shit_...

* * *

Fourteenth Bullet - END

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	15. Fifteenth Bullet - Plans and Tasks

In the end, the Masters told me to take some rest, to see if i recover from this unknown phenomenon.

And with that, i decided to go to Nagumo, to visit my grandparents.

But before that, i needed to go to one place.

* * *

 **-Monica´s apartment**

* * *

"You know you could reject it, right?"

I asked Jeanne why she didn´t go to the mock battle, she told me this.

"What?"

"...ahhh..."

"..."

"You should had read the massage."

"Anyway that doesn´t matter right now, look."

I talked about my plans, what happened in Butei High, everything, Monica was also hearing, but i trust her.

"Are you really going with this, Tohyama?"

"I am, but i can´t do it alone, that´s why Jeanne."

Jeanne looked at me, and as i knew it, she knew what i was going to say.

"Please help me in my vengeance."

...

"..." She looked at me for 13 second, then...

"I understand, it seems i´m being targeted too, so this is for the best."

"Then..."

"I will help you with your vengeance."

"Thank you Jeanne, i´m in debt to you."

"Mphh." She smiled.

But what happened next was unexpected...

"Kahahahah, that old men was right."

Monica cried out a high laugh.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, sorry for that, but Kinji."

I looked at Monica.

Then she crossed her legs and like a old man drinking sake with his friend at old times, she talked.

"How about we make a team, a temporary one."

"Sorry, but i´ve my own team." Instant reply by me.

"I didn´t mean something like that, it´s the same as Jeanne, instead of just Jeanne helping you, what about if i help you too?

Monica wants to help me, but why?

"Why do you want to help me?"

Monica looked at me and Jeanne, then her smile became larger.

"I knew it, this would come to this, so i did some investigations on Maria."

Only Jeanne was surprised, it´s not like i was but, it´s like all my emotions can be controlled.

But Monica helped me earlier.

Also i want my vengeance.

"All right, let´s do it then."

"Tohyama?" Jeanne looked at me to make sure if i was was right about this.

"She helped me earlier, i trust her."

"If you say so." Jeanne said while closing her eyes and looking down a bit, saying it´s fine.

I turned my head, now facing Monica.

"What did you found out?"

"I resquested a hunt for Maria."

You requested?

"You requested from who?"

"My famiglia"

Your family...?

All i care now is finding Maria and kill her.

Still looking at Monica, she continued with her dialogue.

"But for now, we don´t know where she is."

First of all, how does she know how she looks like, i know i told her about Maria, but i didn´t tell her Maria looks.

I wanted to ask but, like she was reading my mind, she told me.

"You sure can draw, i still don´t believe it that it was you, if Jeanne didn´t had told me, i would say it was a machine."

At first when i draw it, i was also amazed at myself.

"Anyway, for now we didn´t find her, we looked from here to here."

Then Monica placed a Map of the world on the ground, with circles painted in red around some area from the all world, America, Europe, Asia, everywhere.

"I told you before Kinji, i´m a fortune teller, i know how to take advantage of the situations."

Monica said while wearing a devilish smile.

But i know that you are not a fortune teller.

"You really are a great strategist, you know when i killed those four people, you were a little surprised."

Then her devilish smile bloom into a normal one.

"That´s Tohyama Kinji for you, so with that, right now you´ve a great strategist, me."

"I appreaciate your help, but i already have a strategist."

I said it while looking at Jeanne.

"H-ha." Jeanne smiled, a tiny one.

"I also know that, don´t worry."

While talking, i looked at the map.

The only marked places were cities and villages, 78 % were already marked, but something told me Monica was looking at the wrong places.

Without knowing i pointed at the map, at the artic.

That´s it.

That must be it, i´m going to go with this.

And with that resolve i said:

"Monica, maybe you´ve been searching in the wrong palces..."

Not only Monica, Jeanne also looked at me.

Then...

"Not looking for land palce, but a cold one´s instead, places to build a house that no one will even know where is it." As expected of my strategist, she understood what i meant.

"I see, ahahaha, don´t worry, leave everything to me and Jeanne, you´ve somewhere to go right?"

I nodded

"When we got new information about Maira´s whereabouts, we will tell you."

"I´m counting on you girls."

Jeanne smiled while Monica thumps up.

And so to my grandparent i went, the place once Reki came with me.

* * *

Fifteenth Bullet - END


	16. Sixteenth Bullet - What I Want To Do

It´s still the same as last time when i came with Reki here, but right now it was only me and Haimaki.

Wearing Reki headphones around my neck, i reched my destination.

* * *

 **-My gradparents house**

* * *

It´s still the same looking house.

My grandpa was there to greet me with a smile, while my grandma was behind him.

...

It´s not that i didn´t want to talk about Reki, but i´m sure even i didn´t want to, my grandpa would know something was wrong with me.

Grandpa looked at Reki´s headphones around my neck, then after looking at Haimaki...

"You passed through something bad, your eyes even changed."

"Everyone is saying the same."

"What happened?"

I told my grandparents everything.

...

In the end, my granpa only asked me this.

"What do you want to do, Kinji?"

"I..."

"I want my revenge?"

Granpa said what i was going to say.

And only know i realized, what i truly want.

"I don´t know." I said it with no emotions.

I looked down and looked back at them, only to see them smiling, i was getting a warm feeling in my heart right now.

I looked into myself to seek for what i really wanted, but i was confused, even if i could hide my emotions.

In the end of the day, i still didn´t know.

* * *

Right now i´m in my room.

It´s already 00:12, i need to sleep, but my granpa question is still in my mind, and becasue of that, i´m not able to sleep.

What do i want to do...

...

...

Reki...

At first i thought i wanted to revenge you, but, after thinking about it,..., that´s a lie.

...

I really can´t sleep at all.

I looked at Reki´s headphones that was next to me.

And what i said earlier when Haimaki came to me, came to my mind.

That time i, basically said it was Wind´s fault but...

It was you that made me pass time with her when she took me her "prisioner", even at that time, i had fun...

And even if it´s not your fault...

No, it´s not your fault, if it´s someone´s fault...

It´s mine.

That´s why...

"Sorry Wind..." It seems that the wind was part of Reki´s life, so calling it that name was bad of me.

Also...

"Thank you for making me passing that time with Reki."

With my hand on Reki´s headphones, i slept.

* * *

...

I woke up again, at that place surrounded by snow everywhere.

In front of me was that girl that appeared in all these dreams.

...

...

Is this a goodbye,..., this was what i was feeling right now...

I looked at her, she looked at me, still wearing the same expression as always.

Then she truned her back on me, does this mean you´re going to leave me.

...

No, from the beginning, this was me not going after you, ..., always, ..., that´s why...

*Grab*

I grabbed her shoulders, and with my right hand i push the right one, while with my left hand i pull the other, like this she is now facing me.

With my hands on her shoulders, finally i reached you.

"Reki." She looked at me, her eyes were now meeting mine.

I took off her wood, and now i could see the face of the mute girl who made me went through all of this.

...

Reki.

Then i...

*Thug*

"...!"

I embraced her tightly, i won´t let you go again, never.

Just like you said you would live and die with me, now i´m going to say this to you.

"I finally reached you, no matter what happens, even if i´m going against the world, i will hold you into my arms, never letting you go."

I looked at her eyes again, Reki looked at mine.

Next moment my face was coming near her face, she was doing the same, like we were magnets.

And only now i realized, there was a strong snow strom around us but,..., like i said Reki, i won´t let you go again, never.

Our faces drawing closer, our lips almost touching each other...

...

...

* * *

I woke up, still in my room, still touching Reki´s headphones.

Regarding this environment and feeling that i´ve right now, i smiled.

A smile that was gone, appeared again, i wonder why, maybe because of that dream from last night.

And only know i realized what i wanted the most.

That´s why i will leave my grandparents house for that purpose.

...

After making making up the arrengments, i went to where my granpa was.

...

"..."My Granpa is looking at me, probably he will say that my eyes are still different...

"...!"But instead he smiled, even my Grandma was smiling too.

"That´s the eyes i know."

What...

Then Grandpa continued

"Say Kinji, have you found your answer?"

Yesterday i didn´t know what i was going for, but now is different.

"I´m going to where Reki is." I said it with a smile, a honest smile of mine.

"Then i will be with her, after all, how can i let her be alone?"

Granpa closed his eyes while smiling, then he opponed his eyes again, and still wearing a smile he said.

"If that´s what you want, then go for it."

"Write us when you can."

Even my granparents had the idea of how my world would change from now.

"I will, also thank you."

And with that, i returned to Tokyo, with Reki´s headphone on my head while Haimaki was following me.

* * *

Sixteenth Bullet - END


	17. Seventeenth Bullet - Whereabouts

On my way back to Tokyo, to Monica´s apartment, i got a call.

"Jeanne?" I don´t think she would call me like Aria or Shirayuki to know how i am for some unknown reason.

This must be about Maria the second.

And i was right.

"We have clues on Maria´s whereabouts, you should come here to see this."

"I will."

It seems i finally can see a light at the end of a tunnel.

Right now,i´m on a bus that goes to Tokyo.

I looked at a mirror to see the view, and only after looking at the reflex of in the window here, i realized.

When people said back then that my eyes were voidy, you look tired, you seem like you´re going to faint.

My eyes right now could be said to be alike Reki.

But the only thing i did was smiling ironically.

* * *

 **-Monica´s apartment**

* * *

As soon as i got there...

"Tohyama, look here."

Monica was seated with a computer on top of her legs that were crossed.

"..."I looked at her computer...

It´s a video, it was filming a snow ground, and the sound it made.

"A drone?"

"Yes Kinji, i said it didn´t i, that teaming up with me would be beneficial to you."

I continued to watch the video catpured by the drone.

Then at the time of 5 minutes and 24 seconds.

"*BANG*" The drone was shot by a bullet.

And the video ended there.

"So, what are the good news?" I don´t think Jeanne would call me if this was only what she had to show me.

"This is a drone with thermal vision in it..."

Monica continued to speak.

"After examining the images we got with it, we know that over there was around 200 people there, so we came to a conclusion that a station was build ."

"I see..." This must be the reason.

"Also, the main reason was this one." What?

"The one who took down the drone was, mmmmm, how can i tell you, oh right, a lone ranger."

"Single person..."

"Lone ranger is more awesome."

Don´t know why, but suddenly i became agitated, not agitated in a bad way, but in a good way.

What´s happening...

Anyway.

"Where is this place?"

Then Monica smiled at me.

"I really got the jackpot when i came here and found you, Kinji."

In the end...

We three decided to go there(that place) after tomorrow, well it was me that propose that, after all, there are things that should be done here first, the first one being this.

* * *

"You want that AWM from before, but you can´t pay me?"

"I will make your name world known, that´s why, trust me, Hiraga-san."

She looked at me intensly.

"I get it, but if that don´t happen, you will be my slave for life."

She said it with a smile.

At least i did it...

We will need victuals, so i need to go to a convinece store to buy them.

* * *

On my way to the convinence store...

With the AWM on my back, just like Reki with her Dragunov.

I looked at the sky.

Right now i´m going on a mission that will probably change my life.

But i don´t regret anything.

Right now i was walking alone, with Reki´s headphone around my neck, only few people were passing by me.

It´s not like i know if i met someone i know they will ask about it, or for some reason, that person will ask why are you wearing your girlfriend´s headphones.

I couldn´t leave Reki´s headphones somewhere, in order words, i want to have it always by my side, don´t know why, but like this, i feel happy.

And when i was going to the store.

"..." Someone´s following me.

As i was walking i looked at some stores´s windows.

And i finally got a casp of that person.

"Aria?"

I run to the place where she was and...

"What are you doing here?"

Aria looked at Reki´s headphones before looking at me.

"I´m your partner, we trust each other, so..."

That´s right, i´ve known Aria for a sufficient time to know i can trust her completely.

"It´s not just me, you have your team."

My team...

But Aria doesn´t know about my reasons, what will happen if i told her my plans?

Well, how i am right now, i can´t hide it from her, after all, if i said it now, i´m sure she would start shooting at me.

So i need to take measures.

"Aria, listen..."

And so i told her everything.

"Now you see why i lied to you girls."

If i ever thought about what could be the most difficult obstacule before going to that place would be this.

What i am going to say now...?

And when i was about to say something,Aria...

"Then i´m going with you, after all i´m your partner."

"Eh? But...?"

"What comes after, will come after, don´t worry Kinji."

If i told her to back off, she wouldn´t, also Reki is her friend, it´s also my fault for not telling her.

But why are you going this far, not only you, but i have a feeling that the other girls will also do the same...

In the end, i decided to held a meeting at my apartment with everyone.

* * *

Seventeeth Bullet - END


	18. Eighteenth Bullet - Monica and Last Day

**-Apartment**

* * *

...

...

Ehh...

"So kinji, who is this girl?"

Ahhh...

It started again.

Now at my apartment, the guests were:

Aria, Shirayuki, Riko, Watson, Jeanne, Kaname and the one that never came here, Monica.

"I´m the transfer student Monica, nice to meet you, i know this is soon, but..."

W- what is this feeling, like something bad is going to happen.

"Kinji is my type."

I knew it, Monica i told you before coming here, that for some reason the girls would be like this, so why did you put oil into the fire.

Monica is smilling at them.

"HAH?"Aria, as always, is going to rampage.

"Ehhh?" Shirayuki was turning her head slowly to me with a smile, it´s freaking scary, Kuroyuki.

"Ki-kun..." Riko, also for some reason, changed her face to a serious one, ah, must be this, she doesn´t trust Monica, maybe it´s that.

...

It must be.

"Stop with the jokes, Monica."

"Sorry, couldn´t help it." She said it while caressing her hair with her left hand."

I looked at the other two girls, Watson and Kaname, that were looking for the things i brought from the convenience store.

"What´s wrong?"

"H- how can i say this..."

"Why are you buying this, onii-chan?"

The things that i brought, better to say this way, the only thing that i bought was boxes full of Calorie Mates.

"..." When i was there with Aria, don´t know why but after looking at them, i felt a urge to buy them.

"It´s easy to eat, and it´s more pratical if we are on the battlefield."

...

"But why 10 boxes Kinji?" Aria asked me.

...

"The more the best, don´t worry about that."

Also, because i need to, and to avoid this topic, i showed them the plan against Maria.

All of them accepted the plan that was made by me, Jeanne and Monica.

"So where is the location?"

Aria asked me, all of the girls were looking at me, waiting for my answer, i guess this is me as a leader right?

I know that if i told my team to fight with me, they would come, even if sometimes they rampage for some unknown reason like this time when they met Monica.

"Are you sure you want to follow me?"

I asked all of them, but...

I knew i didn´t need to because...

"Of course Kinji."

"I will go where Kin-chan is."

"Ki-kun will be lonely without Riko."

After confirming with Watson and Kaneme is said:

"Alaska."

* * *

After everyone left, i took Monica to her apartment.

Actually, she made to.

She said she would do something if i didn´t do that.

Because Jeanne was leaving with her now, she also came with us.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Just want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Pairing up with me of course."

"It´s just temporary, you know."

"For now." Monica said something, but i couldn´d hear.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Must be something trivial.

...

And here i was, walking this two girls back home.

Everyone was quiet, until i remembered something.

"That´s right, Monica, do you know what everyone at Butei High call you?"

The fortune teller from nobody knows where.

"That guy new girlfriend." She said it with a smile.

"?"

That´s not the name i remembered.

I look at Jeanne.

"*Mm*"She affirmed, also what´s with your face right now?

"AHAHAHAahahhah, y-you´re joking right?"

"?"

"E- ehhhh..."

Monica looked at Jeanne, in with Jeanne replied with a nod.

She must be waiting for my answer, for some reason i remembered that guy from Butei which everyone is gossinping about.

A guy with a lot of beauties around him...

Well he is someone i don´t know, i´m sure of it.

And when i was about to go back to the topic.

"The fortune teller from nobody knows where right?"

"Yes."

Monica then went ahed ahead of us a little and stopped, next she turned around.

"Right now, i know i can trust you two, that´s why i will reveal myself, and some of your doubts about me will be answered."

Then the face of the Monica in front of me, turned into a murderous face.

And while smilling a little she said.

"Monica La Barbera."

* * *

Eighteenth Bullet - END


	19. Nineteenth Bullet - Hello New World

After my "trip" to Hong Kong, this sure is different.

A place for holiday, to have hot drinks while you see snow outside, this could be a good place for holidays, but that´s not why i am here now.

I´m on a farmer´s house that belongs to Monica, better to say, it belongs to her famiglia.

And when i was in my thoughts...

"Tohyama, i´m ready, everything has already been prepared, just need a signal."

"Understood, thank you Jeanne." Wearing winter white clothes, a skirt that goes all the way until the knees, her legs were covered with balck tights, her boots could be said to be the same boots that people use while stepping on rain, to sum up, added to her beauty, this was great.

Jeanne could be on a fashion´s magazine.

"I will leave after 15 minutes, don´t forget to take your hat with you, it suits you."

"I- if you say so..." Jeanne blushed a little, she is happy, and this is good.

Raisinig morale, well what i said was true through.

"What about me Kinji?" Monica that appeared behind Jeanne asked.

"It looks cute." Monica´s clothes were the same as Jeanne, they really have became good friends.

"Say, ..., Tohyama, ..., are you sure that this was the right thing to do?"

...

"Don´t worry about it."

"If you say so." Right now on this house, only Jeanne, Monica and me were there, only the three os uf came here.

"From now on, my life will change drastically, but i don´t want them to be like mine, i want to protect them."

I remembered what happened 3 days ago, after my meeting with the girls at my apartment.

After that and taking Monica and Jeanne to Monica´s apartment, i was called by the Master to meet up with principal Morimatsu.

That time...

* * *

 **-Principal´s office**

* * *

...

...

"Maria Pavlichenko."

"When did you?"

"I know Tohyama-kun know this, but her, let´s say it, her company has a lot of allies, if you fight her, probably forty per cent of the world will go for your head, after all, Maria-san is one of the founders."

"I know that."

"If they know where you came from, in this case, your Butei High, they might open fire here."

"I know that, and i know the only one who knows that, is Maria´s company."

After all, Jeanne confirmed me.

"I will leave the decision to you, but probably if you go, you will have to abandon this Butei High, if you take your team with you, you know what will happen right Tohyama-kun?"

"I know."

"Then Tohyama-kun..." Just like last time when Reki protected me here, Midorimatsu the principal started to disappear...

Or that was what i had in my mind, because right now...

"I can see you, don´t worry i will protect them."

"Then have a nice trip, Tohyama-kun knows about the rest right?"

"I know that, i will not talk about this Butei High or give any information."

And that was the last time i saw Midorimatsu, the principal of this Butei High.

* * *

In order to protect them, i came her with only Monica and Jeanne.

To this place said to be the 'official' terrestrial residence of Santa Claus, a place called Rovaniemi in Finland.

* * *

 **-Farmer´s house at Rovaniemi, Finland, Europe**

* * *

"But you really are a unexpected bullet." Monica said with her index finger on her lips.

"What?"

"What i mean is, you really caught me back then." Monica means that...

"I said i will protect them, Jeanne was already marked, so staying there could be dangerous."

"But with the others were different, that´s why i said we were going to Alaska."

"Even thought the real location was here, at Rovaniemi."

"They must hate me right now..." Well it´s what i get for doing this to them.

"That won´t happen, how much innocent are you...?"Is she mocking me?

"You also didn´t bring your phone." After my phone broke, i brought a new one, and that one is still in Japan.

But i don´t regret what i did.

* * *

Having told them the wrong place, i even send a message to Ranbyou-sensei to stop them if they do something.

For the last, i left a message of apologies, by the time they go to my aprtment, they will read.

This new world i´m going to enter now, i won´t let it trouble them.

This is selfish of me but, i won´t let them take part of it.

"Almost time to go, i will be outside."

I left without waiting for their answer.

On the outside was three wooden chairs.

I looked at the snowy sky.

Outside waiting for me was Haimaki, as soon as i sit on the chair, he came to me.

I started to caress his fur.

"We got a battle to win, Haimaki."

As he seemed to understand me, his eyes sharpened.

That´s the way.

After resting a little, i got up.

"Jeanne, Monica, i will go." I said it out loud, but when i was going to go...

"Will you wait five minutes Tohyama Kinji."

Someone appeared before me, when he was here, and how he came here, i don´t know, that´s why.

"Who are you?" I said it while i took out my Berreta.

A man around his fifty appeared in front of me, while i pointed my gun at him, he was simply smiling.

I don´t sense any murderous intent coming from him.

"Ah, stop apperaring like that, gramp." Monica´s voice.

Gramp? Don´t tell me he is...

"Like this, it´s more awesome Monica, don´t worry i´m here to have a talk with Tohyama Kinji."

"Understood, but be fast please."

"I only need 5 minutes."

Because Monica understood the situation that i don´t know, she went back inside.

Then he sat on a wooden chair next to mine.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Miguel Angelo."

"Like him?"

"Yes but i don´t have any blood from him, in other words i´m just Miguel Angelo, the head of Monica´s family."

So he is the boss, i know i have noticed this from the beginning but, what a presence he has.

"You see, Monica in her Butei High didn´t have a team, she did all the missions by herself."

"What?"

"Although you probably didn´t know this but, that child is a rank S Butei."

"Well, for what she can do, i guess." I know of what Monica can archive so.

"I send her to Tokyo to see if she would get a team."

"Why Tokyo?" I asked him.

"Watson, Kanzaki Holmes Aria, Mine Riko, Jeanne,..."

"Your point?" I don´t get it but he still smiled.

"You change them, Tohyama Kinji."

I changed them...?

"Sending Monica there, took a great effect on her too."

"..."I continued to listen.

"Thank you for that."

"I really didn´t do that much." It´s actually the oposite, thanks to her i get my hopes up, even after i received that notification.

"Anyway, if that´s all, i will be going." Back in Japan, Yakuza, and now Mafia...

My life is full of adventures.

And when i was ready to got up, the boss took out a gun form his jacket and extend it to me, like he was going to pass that gun to me.

I looked at the gun, it´s a Beretta, the same as the one i have, simply his Beretta has the name of someone written in it, also what is this smell.

"Elizabeth..." I said the name written in it without thinking.

"Will you listen to a request of this old man?"

"Well, you helped me after all." It´s true, according to Monica, her Famiglia searched for Maria around the world in a week.

But for him to hand over his gun, this means...

...

Then what i exprected happened.

"Then please, take this gun with you."

W -what he is saying, i already have mines.

Then i remembered the name written in that Beratta

"Elizabeth is your wife?"

Then the smile became a sad one.

"Was..."

"Sometimes i still remember her words, her smell, they say guns smell like powder, but this gun smells like roses"

"It´s not roses."

"She always told me that too."

I know i already smelled this kind of smell, and i´m sure it´s not roses.

"Say, after all of this end, where are you planning to go?"

"When the times comes, i will see."

"Let this old man tell you then."

"When this is all over, suppose you killed Maria, the rest of their allies will come after you, not just that but also for your friends."

"I know that, he already told me."

"How about my Famiglia protect you after all of this is over, if you are alive of course."

"I´m not joining your Mafia, sorry."

"I didn´t say that."

"In this new world, you will need allies, we will not break into a fight, after all there would be a lot of casualties, and both of us don´t want it."

So you mean that mmmmm...

"I will think about it."

I said it while i took his gun.

...

"Those headphones, i see they are important to you."

"Why do you think that?" Does he knows about Reki, did Monica or Jeanne told him?

"When i first appeared in front of you, you cared more for those headphones than your life."

"..." I did that?

"It was a nice view, that´s why i know i can entrust you this."

After sighting, he looked at me still wearing the same smile.

"Is the owner of those headphones your girlfriend?"

Again with this misunderstanding.

"Reki is not..."

But before i could finish my sentence, i remembered why i came here.

Why this time i cared more for Reki´s headphones than my life.

I thought about why i cried when i received the notification, even if i tell myself it was because i lost a friend, it´s more than that.

What is this?

I don´t know at all.

...

"That´s youth."

"For a head to say this, it´s awkward..."

"I guess, well then i pray for your return."

Those sentences doesn´t not suit him at all.

And with that i went to the point(place).

* * *

Nineteenth Bullet - END


	20. Twentieth Bullet - First Page (Meeting)

After walking for 24 minutes and 24 second on the snow, i finally reached the point.

Haimaki was with me, and of course, i was holding my DE, Beretta, Miguel lost wife´s Beretta and at my back, the AWM.

I looked into the snow to see if i saw the remains of the destroyed drone.

After turning my head 35 degrees.

"Found it."

After cleaning up a little the snow that was covering the drone, i felt like someone was looking at us.

I looked at the direction, only to see a Husky not as tall as Haimaki in front of me.

I looked at him, is he going to attack me?

Haimaki was not moving, more like he was passive.

Still looking at the eyes of the Husky, he turned his back on me, like telling me to follow him.

I look at Haimaki again to see if something was wrong, but Haimaki was looking at me, waiting for my orders.

"Let´s go then."

Then we follow that Husky.

* * *

After walking for 32 minutes and 15 seconds, we reached a farmer´s house.

"This is an abandoned house...?"

This house has more snow than body.

Anyway, i entered this house.

As soon as i entered, after walking a little, i saw a fire.

Someone is here.

Then after a corner, i saw the person who i´m sure made that fire.

A person like me, with a mant behind his back, boots made to walk on the snow,

A hood that covered all the face, in that way, we coudn´t see each other´s faces, and white clotes, so in that way we could stay camouflaged.

...

I can almost say, we are the same.

I could tell his clothes were lighter than mine.

I sat in fornt of him, the fire was in the middle of us, if i was point "A" and he was point "B", the fire is the middle, in other words, the distance beetwen the fire to him is the same as the fire to me.

Haimaki came to my side and lay down.

I put my hand on his back, with one leg all stretched and the other was shrunken, with the AWM laid to my chest.

The person in front of me was doing the same.

...

It´s snowing outside.

I wonder how Aria and the others are doing right now?

Can i say, ..., that this is a thing of the past?

...

Right now only the noise of the fire could be heard.

Until...

"Hunting?" I asked.

"..." The person in front of me shaked his head.

Then, the person talked.

"No, i failed to protect my master, so i am here to avenge him."

"I see, revenge..."

"And you, why are you here?" The person asked.

"I failed to her, the girl that would follow me everywhere, one of my greatest friends."

"So i´m also here, ..., to avenge her."

"Is she dead?"

"I received a notification saying she was but..."

"..." The person waited for my answer.

"Whenever i think that, i can´t accept it."

The fire was still active, after looking at it, i know for sure it would be off by tomorrow.

"What kind of person is your master?" It´s my turn to ask now.

"He is a person that wants to avoid trouble, a person who is a great leader, and he is a person liked by many girls."

"And in spite of being good at leadering, he is bad at reading people´s thoughts."

"I see."

...

"How is she?"

"She is girl that doesn´t know how to express some emotions, better saying, she was never allowed."

...

"Yet, ..., she is a girl with a unparalleled beauty."

"..." The person listened to my story.

I took two calorie bars from my pocket and hand one of them to the person in front of me.

"She usually ate this, it tastes good and it´s easy to eat."

"..." The person started eating the calorie bar, so did i.

...

"What about her feelings?" The person talked.

"Maybe she wants you to stay where you were for some reason, have you ever thought about that, before coming here?"

"I did, but like her selfishness back then, i did the same."

"She left without saying anything, although it was my fault that that happened." The dead Hysteria me.

"And you, what do you think your master is thinking?"

"I failed to protect him, so in order to protect him now, i must kill the reason."

"He has good life back there, there is nothing to worry, even after he lost something."

"..."

"I know he will be fine."

"You know..." After putting a smile on my face, i talked, i know the person in front of me coudn´t see my face smiling

"I broke Butei Law to get here, i killed some people, i even let one of my friends to be targeted by them."

"I, even left those who wanted to come with me behind."

"But when i look back to what i did to get here, those months i couldn´t see her, the days i was down because she was not there, i even cried when i thought she was gone."

"...you cried, ..., why?"

Why i cried...?

I still wonder why i cried, but one thing i know for sure.

After thinking for all of this for a second, i finally spoke.

"Because i wanted to see you, Reki." I finally took off my hood, in this way, my face and hair could be seen.

And in front of me.

"..." The person in front of me, with the help of her two hands, pushed her wood that was covering her face until the wood went to the back of her neck, finally i could see this person´s face.

"Reki." I said her name.

I wanted to show her how angry i was, but in front of me, Reki was looking down, her face was a red, yet at the same time, she was happy, even if i wanted to be angry, after looking at her and in part because i haven´t met her since a really long time, i couldn´t.

"I didn´t order you to run away from me Reki."

"..." Then she looked at me again, her face turned back to her normal one, although i could see some happiness in her.

"Didn´t i? Reki?"

"No, Kinji-san didn´t order me to do that."

"Then as a punishment..." I openned my right hand, the one that wasn´t holding the AWM and stretched towards her.

"Fight with me, this war!"

Reki...

"As you wish." I noticed earlier but only now i give it a thought, Reki´s Dragunov was next to her, not in the same positision as always, maybe she was thinking about something.

I wonder if it was always like this...

"But i didn´t know Kinji-san could..." Reki said it while looking at the AWM.

You didn´t know that i could snipe?

What do you mean, it was you that gave me this kind of ability.

"What do you mean? It was." But when i was going to say anything, Reki was looking at me with puzzlement.

...

Reki doesn´t know about this.

Then...

But when i was going to say anything, i noticed the time.

"We will talk on our way." I said that to her.

Reki nodded.

* * *

Twentieth Bullet - END


	21. Twenty-First Bullet - Making Up For Lost

I look at the abandoned farmer´s house, feeling something like we would come back here, must be my imagination.

After reunitng with Reki, she came with me to cooperate with the plan.

We could be talking about this landscapes, although i don´t see me talking with Reki about it.

Instead, i decided to ask her about how she was doing.

After walking in snow for 7 minutes and 21 second, i discovered something.

She did kill them, she also told me everything she new about the enemy.

So you have been spying on them all this time...

Reki...

It was almost night, here i was, going to the point "A" to start this operation.

I look amazed at Reki´s trust towards me.

I mean, she is just following me, whenever i go, even after all the time we passed without seeing each other.

I knew this from a long time ago, that Reki is a companion i can trust my back all the time.

* * *

Before reaching point "A", i remembered about something i need to ask her.

While walking towards there, i asked.

"Reki."

"Yes?"

"About how i got this "power"..."

"..."

"You know something?"

"..." She doesn´t know.

One last thing then.

"When i went to your apartment, you went there right?"

She nodded.

"Did you do something to me back then? At that night?"

"..."

This silence is longer than usual.

As i knew it, she did something to me.

I looked at her.

"..." After looking at me for a second, she looked to her right, avoiding my gaze.

W- what?

Let´s see what happened back then.

Before sleeping, i know i couldn´t do what i can right now.

Reki confirmed she was there, so what she did to me, i don´t know.

Remember Kinji, every detail is important.

I slept, in that time she was there...

But i can´t think of anything.

No wait.

Then i remembered the flavor of mint that i felt on my lips.

M-maybe it was a mint candy or something like...that...

But even after tring to avoid the "what happened back then that i´m sure of", the memories of the time at the roof that Reki did the same thing to me were

appearing in my mind.

That mint flavor i felt back then...

Reki kissed me...?

...

No way, first of all, why...would...she...

I was looking at her, after our eyes met, she avoid my gaze again.

W-why are you avoiding my gaze?

"No way you kissed me..."

"..."

Ahhh, shit.

I said it out loud.

"R-reki, i..."

My face was red of embarrassment, it´s warming me up, what the heck.

But the major reason i was like this was, beacuse in front of me Reki was doing the same.

Her face was not redder as mine, but it´s making my heart beat like crazy.

If this continue i might... got Hysterialized...

But HSS is gone.

So this is what it fells like to be like this without being afraid of becoming Hysterialized...

But this made me happy, in a way that just shows how much Reki trust me.

It´s not like i don´t know it, but it made me happier.

Leaving aside that embarrassing matter, i asked her this.

"Reki, after that night, can you do something new that you couldn´t before, like me?"

With Reki´s face turned back to normal, she shook her head.

"While coming here, no girl has fallen in love with me, or i have met new girls."

W-whaa...

"What are you talking about? I asked about something that you can do now that you couldn´t do before, like the new things i can do that you also can."

...

"..."

"Nice to know Kinji-san is still the same."

Reki said it while smiling a little.

Is she mocking me?

Although it´s a beautiful smile.

...

Let´s ignore it.

I looked at the sky and saw it.

"Aurora Borealis..."

I murmured.

On the corner of my eye i saw Reki looking at the sky too...

Before coming here, better to say, on my road to get here with Jeanne and Monica, Jeanne told me a folklore about this.

Fox Fire.

Well, if something like this happens, i wont be surprised.

* * *

Finally reach it, the start point of this operation.

Reki was looking at me, waiting for orders.

But there was something in her expression right now, something like, "how do you know this place" kind of.

Well then, time to tell Reki.

But for Reki to know this was a land mine place, it´s nice to know that even after what Maria did to me, Reki remain calm on the battlefield.

After all she has a guess on the Mines´s whereabouts, like this one.

"Don´t worry, they don´t know we are here."

I know i can trust Reki and she trust me 100%, but even after coming here without asking about it, i´m really happy, if i had to choose between the girls i know to come with me to someplace without asking me where, i´m sure only Reki woould come without asking about that certain place, after all she is a person who will follow me everywhere without asking.

Although i can´t see why she is willing to follow me everywhere, and i know she pledged herself to me, but this makes me happy for some reason, must be because even if i´m alone, i know Reki is there for me, what a great friend i have.

After looking at the point, let´s call it point A, i looked at her, now wearing an expression of "I didn´t know you could do this" that regarding this means "I didn´t know you could hack", but that´s not me, that´s Monica´s work.

Her talent is fantastic and can be used in fights, like this one.

"I have a new friend, she is helping us here, you can trust her Reki."

...

This silence again, how nostalgic...

"..."

"..."

And then...

"As expected of Kinji-san, good to know Kinji-san still has that ability."

Reki said it normally.

"What ability?"

She mean my ability of a leader right, that charisma she said i had back then.

Well in that case.

"In order to win wars, i have to be like this."

I said it while smiling to Reki, assuring her that that was nothing to be afraid off.

But...

Her response is not what i was expecting.

"..."

H- hey, what are those eyes, like the eyes that are looking at someone that can´t be saved.

It´s nice to know she can do expressions like this but this is a little...

Anyway, let´s ignore it.

While i was thinking about it, i unburied a mine, after that, and with one hand holding the mine i told Reki.

"Time for the enemy to play Minesweeper in real life."

* * *

Twenty-First Bullet - END


	22. Twenty-Second Bullet - Ash Like Snow

**Rovaniemi, Finland**

* * *

Fox Fire

The legend of the Aurora.

Basically, according to Sámi folklore, the Auroras are caused by a fox running over the fells of Lapland, whipping up snow with its tail and sending sparks up the northern sky. Those sparks form a colourful arc of fire that lights up the dark landscape. The Finnish name for the Northern Lights, "revontulet", meaning "fox fire", derives from this myth.

This is the folklore i got by Jeanne while coming here, on my side, Reki was holding one mine, while i was holding two, those mines design are a little strange, but whatever, on our back was Haimaki...

Now that i remember, how did Haimaki came to me, also, i need to ask what happened for real.

With that in mind, i turned to her.

...

But she was looking at me, better to say, she was looking at her headphones that were covering my neck.

You want them back i guess.

"What?"

"My headphones."

As i knew it.

But before that.

"Before that, tell me what happened, and how Haimaki came to where i was at that time."

Reki fell silent for one second and said.

"Don´t know how Haimaki came to you."

I see... No wait, what?

"You don´t know? Anyway, what happened in your battle against her, the notification says that you were killed by the explosion."

"I escaped the explosion, about Haimaki, i don´t know."

"And how your headphones were in Haimaki mouth?"

"In the explosion, i lost them, after that i became alone, that´s why i don´t know how Haimaki came to Kinji-san."

"I see..."

I felt a relief.

Looking back at that time i got the notification...

"I´m sorry i thought you were dead."

I needed to say this to Reki.

After closing her eyes for almost two second.

"I promised to Kinji-san."

I continued quiet, waiting for Reki´s answer.

"That i would die and live with Kinji-san."

Reki.

"Yet, you went somewhere without telling me."

"My apologies Kinji-san."

"It´s fine, you are here, that´s all that matters to me."

I said it normally, but Reki for some reason was happy, even if her face was normal, i could sense some happiness in her right now.

Guess i´ve been living with her too much to know Reki´s expressions.

But it´s not a bad thing, on the contrary.

And about Haimaki, let´s ignore it.

Then after 3.45 seconds...

"..." Reki extended her hand to me.

Maybe...

"You want them back?"

Reki nooded.

As i expected, Reki want her headphones back, but...

"No way."

"..."

"You left without telling me."

"But..."

"No buts, also you took my butterfly knife, am i wrong Reki?"

"No Kinji-san, i have it right here."

Then Reki put her hand on her back´s waist and took out my butterfly knife.

And like the fisrt time, she extended it to me.

So you want to trade huh?

But...

"I see..."

While one hand was holding the mines.

I picked Reki´s headphones, the movements i made seem like i was going to give it to her but.

I put them on my head.

"..."

"I have taken a like to them, so i´m gonna keep it."

I said it while smiling, it seemed like i was moking her.

"..."

Ahh... That face´s so nostalgic.

Reki was angry...

But, confronting this situation right now, i was smiling unconsciously.

"How do i look?" I said it as a way of toying with her a little.

"..."

"Kinji-san looks fine with them."

"I- i see."

W- what?

This was unexpected thing coming out from Reki.

"But, can i get them back please?"

Still in the same position, without moving an inch, Reki asked.

"No." I said it normally

"..."

Ahh... Reki´s face is getting angrier.

It´s nice to see her like this.

Even angry, she is pretty.

Reki was still in the same position, only her face was doing some movements.

Then i.

*Pak*

I hold her hand, while the other hand was holding the mines.

"Nice to meet you." And shook her hand.

...

Even if she´s wearing gloves right now, Reki´s hand is smooth.

There i was, holding her hand while thinking about this.

T- this looks a thing a romantic couple would do...

"S- sorry." With that, i separeted my hand from Reki´s.

"Let´s get going, there are still places to unborrow." While walking ahead of her, i said it.

"..."

"I will give your headphones later."

As i expected, after Reki heard that, she came to my side while Haimaki was behind us.

"If i feel like it." I said it with a tiny voice, i´m sure Reki cou...ldn´t... hear...

But she is Reki

"..."

"Kidding."

* * *

Then we went from places to places, unborrowing the mines.

I also got new information thanks to Reki´s information about the enemy, that came in handy.

It´s a good thing that i spoke with her about this, after all i discovered a vital information while reaching almost the last Point.

Atfer recovering the mine form that point i saw it, their "base".

"A Butei High..."

Reki nodded.

So this will be the battlefield.

Right now our current location was 879 meters away, and only four more Points to go.

My plan was going smoothly, while i was holding two mines, Reki was holding one.

The plan was changing the mines locations, so with Reki´s help i put them on a radium of 0 to 750 meters from their Butei High, Monica´s hack skills were enssencial here, that´s why i unborrow them with ease.

But that´s a big company for you, being surrounded by mines...

While thinking about it, i sign Reki to borrow a Mine here, in which she followed my orders.

After that i give one of the mines i was holding to Reki.

14 minutes and 35 seconds after, everything was ready.

* * *

888 Meters.

Was the starting point.

Was from here that everything would begin.

Every mine was already borrowed in the right places.

...

"Reki, can i ask you something?"

"..." Reki nodded

"After this is all over, what do you plan to do?"

"I already have told Kinji-san."

Reki.

"I will follow Kinji-san, i will live with Kinji-san, i will obey Kinji-san."

I smiled, as i thought.

"It´s not what i am going to, i will always be here, with Kinji-san."

"Reki..."

I knew she would say this for some reason but, even after hearing it again, it made me happy from the bottom of my heart.

While thinking about this, near that Butei, two people were passing by, other words, enemies, they were using formal suits.

 _Maybe teachers?_

Well, doesn´t matter.

I pointed my AWM to that diretion, Reki did the same.

...

Thank you, Reki.

*Bang*

The two sniper´s shoots were fired at the same time, mine´s and Reki.

The two people were headshooted, now they are down.

Then after that moment, the students of that Butei High were coming this way, the place where the gun shoots were heard.

I looked at Reki, not moving, waiting for my orders.

"I thought you would say to change place." I told Reki.

"I trust Kinji-san."

"Thank you."

I look at the place, and while doing that i took out a comand.

This comand was only composed by a red button and glass that was covering it, like in the movies.

I openned the glass, and now my thumb was on top of it.

The place we were now was covered by trees, while i was taking cover on one of them, Reki was taking cover on the nearest one from where i was, one meter.

I extended the comand, while my thumb was up, like this i was saying to her to put her hand one the button.

In which Reki understood.

If we are going to fight together, at least we will start this together, that´s what i was thinking.

Reki put her hand above mine, only her thumb was not touching my hand.

After looking at her hand, i looked at her.

 _Is she happy about this?_

I put my thumb on her´s...

I looked once again, the enemies were comig this way, they were 332 meters away form us, some of them, others were behind them, but that does not matter.

I sighed, and after one second.

"Kinji-san, no matter what happen, i will always be with Kinji-san."

"Reki..."

"Forever."

Wherever i go, even if it´s hell, heaven, space, earth, unknown world...

I will always be with you?

I still can´t see what you see in me to do that kind of pledge but Reki you know.

Thank you, even after i lost HSS, for always trusting the normal useless me.

"Then i will show you my new world, let´s go together."

"Yes."

"Now, for our enemies."

*Click*

"Ash Like Snow."

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM*

* * *

Twenty-Second Bullet - END


	23. Twenty-Third Bullet - Still The Same

**-Rovaniemi, Finnland**

* * *

The snow falling down slowly from sky, the auroras were still visible, i must be imagining things, but it feels like someone over there is watching us, and not just me, Reki was also looking at the same sky.

While walking with Reki and Haimaki by my side, we were passing through the road where the Mines were activated by us.

While passing there, i looked at our defetead enemies, in order words, this Butei´s students, of course, they were dead.

Although these land were still white, a part of it was now red.

How many have died? I don´t know, but i can´t feel any presence now, or any enemy for now.

Our destination was, Maria´s Butei High.

While walking to that destination, i looked at the Mines´s work.

The smell of gun powder, the destroyed tress, the holes on the snowy ground...

This is war, so some sacrifices may be needed, that´s why this happened...

"H-help me..." A voice, a female one.

...

I looked at the place of that voice, only to see a girl with her body almost red, from her head to her knees.

With Reki and Haimaki by my side, i pass through her.

 _This is war, also, you´re my enemy, so no hard feeling._

"H-h...lpp..."...

Damn it, even after everything i went through...

With that in mind, i went back to where that injuried girl was.

Reki´s gonna scold me for this, or maybe point a gun at me, but, sorry.

Ignoring Reki, i rip off a part of my mantle, next moment i wrapped it on her injuries.

"You´re on your own." I said it to her.

"W-wh...y?" Why you ask?

"Guess it´s who i am." With that said, i left her.

And now i returned to my original walk...

I looked at Reki, only to see her quiet, like always, i don´t sense any worry expression or even angry, after all, i just helped our enemy, instead Reki...

Was showing a normal expression, i really don´t get girls...

"What is it?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Kinji-san is still the same Kinji-san."

"Why shouldn´t i be...?" I don´t get it.

...

* * *

On our way to get there, a injured guy was lying down, he´s still alive.

After lying down, i checked him.

 _With these wound, he need to get to the hospital, but while coming here i didn´t see any, also even if i pressed on his wounds, it would´nt work._

Even if pressing was needed, it would require a lot of time, so can´t do.

With that in mind, i said it normally.

"You needed medical treatment urgently, also you lost too much blood."

"I-i see..." With his weak voice, he said it, before closing his eyes.

"You´re on your own." After saying that i got up and went where Reki is, but...

"..." W-what is it with this silence.

"W- what?"

"..."

"..."

"Nice to know Kinji-san is still the same."

"Again, why should´nt i be?"

"..."

It seems like a misunderstanding is happening here, don´t know why and what must be...

I get it, Reki is like this because i tried to help two enemies.

But the more i thought about that, the more i was not convinced, wonder why...

Anyway, let´s ignore it.

...

"Don´t worry, it´s not like we are gonna heard about her."

"I´m not."

* * *

178 Meters to reach Butei, no enemies around, we are walking with caution.

I looked at right and left.

"Reki."

"I know."

27 enemies, none of them was Maria.

"Let´s do it."

Then i began to run towards my left side, to take out 14 of them.

"Cover me."

"..." Reki nodded.

*Bang**Bang*

The shoots, the moves, i can see them.

Then i dashed without fear or second thoughts, the injured people were one thing, this is another.

"S- shit."

Every "click" i made, a headshot happened, every "click" Reki made, another headshot happened.

In this bullet storm, we fought, trusting each other life´s.

With Haimaki by my side, after 3 minutos and 24 second, we cleared the left flank.

I charged towards the other flank, we killed them all in 3 minutes and 56 seconds, and of course, all of them got headshooted,

In the middle of this fight, the fear run through them, sentences like "Where are they?", "How can this happen?, "They are just two, so how?" were said.

I knew about this, but Reki became stronger.

And then, after all the enemies were killed by us, we continued our trip to Maria´s whereabouts.

* * *

Almost there, but before that i needed to say this to Reki.

"Reki, thank you for following me."

"I always will, Kinji-san."

"Hmm."

"Let´s go kill Maria."

I don´t remember when was the last time i did a murderous expression like this, but...

The face i have right now, is the face of a person without fear of losing his status in life, going against the world.

* * *

Twenty-Third Bullet - END


	24. Twenty-Forth Bullet - Final Battle

**Rovaniemi, Finnland**

* * *

Our destination was now visible.

 _Just as big as Tokyo´s Butei High._

While hiding, both me and Reki were watching this building´s appearence.

Basically it´s the "what you would expect from a Butei´s high", but this one has snow all over it.

While gazing there, i noticed that our enemy was not moving, the ones inside.

What´s happening there?

I pointed my AWM towards there, Reki did the same with her Dragunov.

No one was at the windows, even if those windows are all frozen, i can see through them, Reki´s amazing.

...

And when i was thinking about this, the enemy start to move, but their "exit" point was not where we were.

 _What are you planing, Maria?_

...

*sniff**sniff*

This smell...

Gunpowder.

Reki!

I went to where she was and immediatly pushed her down.

*BADUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM*

...

...

I looked at the place where this happened, only too see this Butei´s building on flames.

What happened?

I looked further, only to see 45 people running away.

Did Maria already found me out?

Damn it.

"Everything is fine Kinji-san."

"Reki." Reki who was under me spoke.

"Maria is coming, and like this it will be difficult to fight."

I looked at our posicions...

H- hah?

I had my both hands on her arms, my leg was between her knees.

It´s like a thing a couple would do.

I knew i have to let go of her, but almost every part of me didn´t want to.

What is this...?

I looked at Reki while hearing Haimaki´s pawing his ear.

She was avoiding my gaze, her face was a little red.

S- so cute, my heart is racing a lot.

I´m happy she can do expression like this, but i guess i´m still not used to it.

"S- sorry."

Panicked, i get off her.

"..."

When she got ut, in the next moment she was looking to where my back was facing.

Her face turned back to normal, with ease, she grab her dragunov that was on the snow and pointed towards there.

I didn´t need to look behind me to see who was there.

Now facing that direction i saw her, the reason why this happened.

"Maria."

Still the same shaggy heair as always, the clothes were different from last time, but right now she was wearing a eye patch.

And for the last, those eyes...

"Reki..."

"I know Kinji-san, Maria-san is in Hysteria Mode right now."

"Then this explosion, was not because of just running away i see."

"Run? Kinji is naive."

"What?"

"You think i would say "Run" to them?"

"Well, you´re going to die here, so let me tell you then."

I took out my hood and listened to Maria.

Reki did the same, after all, she knew it was us from the beginning.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You see, in their hands are vitals informations, whether about you two, or your companions, about everything essential you see."

Then...

"Because of someone in your team hacked into our systems, we only can gave those files hand to hand."

Monica.

"After all of these files have been send out, there´s going to be a blood rain Kinji."

While saying that, Maria was smilling maniacally with one hand on her eye path.

A war lover...

But my mind was on how to stop them, i thought about it over and over, but...

What i´ve been trying to protect is going to...

"I won´t let you."

I look surprised at her, my companion Reki.

"Huh?" The puzzled Maria was looking at Reki.

Reki ponted her Dragunov at the Aurora skies and...

*Bang**Bang**Bang*

...

Maria was looking perplexed at Reki, i was doing the same.

Reki is a person who don´t waste any unnecessary bullets, so i know she must be planning something.

"Have you gone craz..."

*AHOOOOO**AHOOOOO**AHOOOOO**AHOOOOO**AHOOOOO**AHOOOOO**AHOOOOO**AHOOOOO**AHOOOOO*

In every corner of this land, even if now a part of it was covered by fire, i could heart the howls of the Huskies.

Not just that, thanks to this vision i have right now, i saw deers too.

Reki...

"Wha?" Maria was looking around, only hearing the howls.

"Go Haimaki." Ignoring Maria´s face of doubt, Reki ordered Haimaki to go to where our enemies have been running, which Haimaki followed obediently.

Still looking at the landscapes of this region, i saw it.

The Huskies running to catch our enemies, biting them and riping apart the files.

Fearless Huskys, when someone looks at them, the person will probably be drawn to their beauty, but this scenery right now was kind of different.

The people running, some of them were fighting against the Huskies, but their were easily defeated because of the numbers.

Reki, you really are amazing.

Even i didn´t have any words for this event.

"You damn expressionless girl."

Maria´s angry.

"My life belongs to Kinji-san only, those files would make Kinji-san´s efforts be in vain, that´s why i won´t let you."

Reki eyes sharpened.

Time for the final battle against Maria.

I took out my Beretta and DE.

Reki pointed her Dragunov at Maria.

While i was dashing towards Maria, Reki was supporting me.

In these scenery of flames, our fight against Maria begun.

"This part still hurt Reki, prepare to go first."

Maria said it while pointing a finger to her lost eye, after that she began ro dash in my direction, aiming for Reki.

"I won´t let you."

*Clash**Bang*

What?

"..."

I was looking perplexed at her, is Maria a witch, a Robot?

After all, the palm of her hand had a bullet, the bullet fired from my DE.

Not just that, not a scratch or anything, simply the bullet was intact on her palm.

"What?"

And while she was grabbing my DE, with a smile she said it.

"Kinji still hasn´t figured out yet?"

"What?"

This smell...

"My ability."

This smell is Gunpowder, the same smell i got a sense on it before the explosion, but how.

Only know i realized Maria´s ability.

"So you´re a Special User."

"Correct."

"As long i have Gunpowder around, i can matrialize, that´s why books are important."

"What do you mean?"

"As long as there exist Gunpowder around, Maria-san can create any kind of weapon or gun, as long as the requirements are fulfilled."

Still pointing her Dragunov here, Reki explained it.

"That´s why books are needed, and if Maria-san possesses Kinji-san HSS, she becomes a almost impossible enemy to fight."

"What are you talking about..."

Ah, i noticed why Reki said that.

After looking for the point where Maria and Reki were, i could tell.

Blind spot.

In other words, if Reki shoot, i´ll be hit.

"From books to how rifles are made to mines components... everything."

After hearing that, all those mysteries are clear, why back then the other Maria did have all of that guns, the wire was for distraction, to not lead us to the right answer.

Also Maria´s doing moments ago, at the explosion.

"You exploded your own school."

"Mmm." Maria affirmed.

"You can build another one but..."

With swift moves, and the smell of the Gunpowder becoming more intense, Maria pushed me towards Reki, while she was creating pistols.

Because i was focused on stopping Maria´s "hand" made pistols, i warned Reki.

"Reki, i will take care of the sorcery, you can shoot her, i trust you."

"As you wish Kinji-san."

Because right now i can speak with Reki without looking.

I know when i make an openning, Reki will not miss.

*CLANG**CLANG*

Just be calm.

*CLANG**CLANG**CLANG*

Almost...

*CLANG**CLANG**CLANG**CLANG**CLANG*

NOW!

"Heh?"

On a gap moment, i let go of Maria and got down, making space for Reki to shoot her in which...

*Bang*

Reki understood.

Maria got headshooted, a shot between her eyebrows.

Right now she is falling down, slowly.

"..."

"You think this is enough to kill me, plus me Hysterialized."

Shit.

"REKI!"

"I WON´T LET YOU!"

Maria said it after trowing a tiny bag of Gunpowder into the air.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM*

"KAHHHhhh."

...

I was pushed away because of the explosion and was thown against a tree with brute force.

Blood was coming out from my mouth.

I dind´t have time to look if i had any injuries, because in front of me...

"Reki...?"

Reki was struggling on the snowy grownd, while Maria was by her side.

"The HSS really is something, from a tiny explosion without HSS to this kind of damage." Maria was talking to herself.

After talking to herself, Maria looked at me.

"Before i kill you, you can see the life of your precious girl vanish."

Damn it.

The AWM got separeted from me, only my Beretta was near me.

But i still have Miguel´s lost wife Beretta.

Slowly i tried to take it out but...

*Chin*

"Not as easy."

In front of me appeared, pistols floating in the air appeared.

"Your turn will come up, so wait a little longer please."

No good.

What can i do?

What should i do?

Reki is in danger.

Maria pulled Reki up, and pushed her against a tree.

"Ehh, even like this you don´t show any kind of emotion."

Reki was harmless right now, her Dragunov was not with her, it was 12 meters away from her, also Reki doesn´t have any martial arts experience.

"What about this then?" *Bang*

"!" One of the pistol that were pointed at me fire at my ribs."

"Damn it."

"Even bulletproof vest are useless, Kinji."

I pressed my hand on the wound, my hand was red now.

"Ehh, that´s the face."

Maria looked at Reki expression, Reki was concerned about me, but why was not she concerned about herself before?

Reki...

"Now die, Reki."

"STOP!" I cried out loud.

Reki put her hand on the back of her waist and took out my knife.

With swift move, Reki tried to cut down Maria.

*Pak*

"You think i´m stupid?" But was stopped by Maria.

Then, with brute force Maria took out my knife from Reki´s hand...

No...

This bad feeling...

"S- stop it...!" Shit, my heart is beating fast, this is bad, i can see what´s going to happen.

Reki!

Then...

*Stab*

"No..."

I was frozen, my heart was beating like madness.

In front of me, i saw blood coming out from Reki´s abdomen, in some way, Reki managed to make Maria miss her vitals points.

I can´t move, my knife was stabed at Reki.

My heart still beats like crazy.

What is happening...?

...

I...

While i was daydreaming, Maria pushed the injured Reki to a place where she was now facing me.

I was on the ground while i saw the injured Reki still stabbed by my knife.

The flow of blood coming down, turning the snow from white to red.

I saw the reddish ground before looking slowly at Reki.

This can´t be...

After all i´ve been through, i´m going to lose you again, this time for real?

I don´t want to...

While i was thinking paralyzed about this, i saw Maria creating a Desert Eagle from the Gunpowder.

"Good bye Reki, don´t worry, Kinji will soon see you, therefore, you can be together for ever."

After making the preparation, Maria pointed the DE to Reki´s head.

Stop it.

"N- n- no... stop i!"

"..." Reki was smilling at me, with blood coming down from her forehead...

Even like this, you smile at me...

Reki, i don´t want to lose yo...

...

Eh?

...

Everything was frozen, am i dead?, this is not the same experience i had back then when Reki cut Maria´s eye.

...

With my eyes i saw it.

What is this? Those black fragment on the air.

Reki´s smiling face and Maria´s almost pulling the trigger.

But what made me more puzzled was those invisble lines i can see now, lines passing through those black fragments, lines everywhere...

...

Now i see, those fragment are the motive for the Gunpowder, i have my Beretta near me, if i shot and the bullet passes through... then i can hit Maria.

I took a look at my avaiable lines...

I looked and found one, the only one that would be a fatal blow to Maria, a shot that would hit her neck.

Can i do this ? I´m called "a guy that can make the impossible possible", if that´s true then.

Do i have time to prepare? No, not because of our circumstances, but because my body was already moving, i catch my Beretta with speed.

My body wasn´t healed, but it seems like it was, i can feel adrenaline all over my body.

I put my left knee on the ground, while my right hand was holding my Beretta, my left hand pull me up a little.

I extended my right arm while i stretched up front my left shoulder, i stretched back my right one.

Then i did the opposite, at the same time i did a "L" position with my right arm and continued to move to my front my right arm like this, while doing this i inclined my head to the left a little.

I can see a line that passes near Reki, i´m in front of her, so this line is not straight, instead, if we compare this line to some of the best freekicks in football, the balls goes with an effect, making an angle, that kind of thing here, is almost impossible, almost why? Because with this agility, strenght and precision..., i know i can do it.

My arm is at the right point.

*BAngggg...*

The bullet fired from my Beratta started to move according to that line, while the bullet was spinning, it passed near Reki, the trajectory was a curve one avoiding all those fragments, that bullet went through the line without getting off for a second.

It flew until it stopped at its destination, Maria´s neck.

Like in the movie "Wanted", i did that "im"possible shot.

"Heh...?"

Maria was shoot on the neck by me, the blood that was spilled, in that moment i looked at Reki.

"Guess Kinji-san could see those fragments."

*Xin"

After taking out my knife from her abdomen like it was nothing.

*Cut*

Reki turned her left foot while with her left hand, she stabbed Maria´s neck too, Reki did all this avoiding those black fragments.

Now Maria was shoot in the right side of her neck while her right side was stabbed.

Maria´s eyes were wide open, the blood coming down from her neck, she became paralyzed.

Next, still facing Maria´s from her own back, Reki grabbed Maria´s left arm and stretched, putting her elbow on her shoulder.

This is martial arts!

Then like a lever, Reki pulled down Maria´s arm while getting up.

"AAAHhh!"

Even the sound of Maria´s broken arm could be heard.

Still grabbing Maria´s hand, with swift moves, Reki passed Maria´s broken arm over her head while rolling her left foot, added to the speed of this technique...

Maria almost did a pirouette but was trown violently to the snowy ground.

"KaA!"

"Kinji-san!"

"I know."

Reading Reki´s mind, i threw my Beretta to Reki.

After catching it, coldly Reki pulled the trigger.

*BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG*

"*Cough**Cough*" Blood was coming out from Maria´s mouth, not only her mouth, now her right and left hands, her chest and her right thigh were bleeding.

I came near Reki who was pressing on her abdomen, after Reki gave me back my Beretta and i check on Reki´s condition, i said to Maria:

"Prepare to die."

Then i take out Miguel´s lost wife Beretta and pointed at Maria´s head.

* * *

Twenty-Forth Bullet - END


	25. Twenty-Fifth Bullet - Just One History

"Now prepare to die."

I said it to Maria while pointing Miguel´s lost wife Beretta.

Maria was looking at me..., no, she was looking at this Beretta.

What is it?

"A-a... ahah- ahh"

"In the verge of dying you laught, what is it?"

"That old man asked you to revenge her lost wife, right?" Maria´s voice was weak.

"Yes." I replied coldly.

"I see..."

"But."

"?" Even in the state of hers right now, she opened her eye a little.

"I think you knwo this, but i was the one who killed her..."

Still lying down, she was looking at the sky.

"Well i got my revenge, so i can die happily."

"Revenge?" While holding Miguel´s lost wife Beretta, i was perplexed at her words.

"Ahh..." After sighting, she said:

"But you still have one fight left Kinji."

"What do you mean?"

"You´ll see."

"Also, as your enemy, i still have a word." Even in that state of hers, her face drew a weak smile.

"..." There are no enemies around, so what does she means?

"After blowing up that school, my allies were aware of my situation, meaning whetever one of our bases get destroyed, the other bases will know, then reinforcement will go right to that place."

"You´re bluffing."

But i know she wasn´t.

"I know you are a guy who can make the impossible possible, but _ganbatte(Good luck, you can do it etc...)_ Kinji."

"I won´t let you."

...

This unknown voice that the three of us heard, now looking at the aurora skies.

Even if the voice was unknow, her presence was known, after all, she was the one who was following us, that presence when i looked at the sky.

I saw particles of fire gathering around from where we were, the temperature of my body getting warmer...

Then those particles started to collide between themselves, making a female figure of a girl, almost the same height as aria.

But the particles were "drawing" to this silhouette ears and a fox tail.

After 4.35 second, the true identety of this mysterious girl that was following me and Reki was now visible.

The color of the skies were more intense than before, then she is a deity.

The small figure with red hair as red as the fire that was around that Butei´s school, the fox tail has the same color, her hair only goes to her neck, but it´s a little messy, not as messy as Maria but still.

Adding to this, were her raiments, the major part was black, but the finishing parts like sleeves were black, plus her top raiment only goes to her elbow.

To conclude was her Miko´s boots, wearing black socks while the shoes were red.

Overall, she was a cute diety, showing the image of a goddess.

 _At least she´s not wearing my Butei´s high girl´s uniform._

"Aurea..." Maria said it nonchalantly.

While Maria was looking at the new person here, Aurea, this Fox Girl was looking at her the same way, although i could see some anger deep in her red eyes.

"14 years ago..."

In that silence, Maria started to speak.

"Mister Miguel Angelo found his love, the love came in the name of Lady Elizabeth, her last name? Even the Lady herself didn´t know."

"Mister Miguel Angelo was a well known Mercenary and Assassin, while on the other hand, Lady Elizabeth was simply a burglar, but she had the skills other burglar didn´t have it, and in order to live, Lady Elizabeth decided to be a Hitman, in which Lady Elizabeth turned out to be successful..."

I were listenning to her story, i felt like i need to hear this, therefore, i continued to let her speak.

"Then one certain in a certain city of Europe, the two met by pure "coincidence", as both of them were on a job, although Lady Elizabeth didn´t want to contiue to be a Hitman, Miguel was different..."

"On that night, Lady Elizabeth had to assassinate a 15 years old boy, the son of some important person, after reaching the final point where Lady Elizabeth could finish the job, Lady Elizabeth decided not to kill him, but the target was not a normal person, he took out a gun from a hidden place and when was about to shoot, Mister Miguel Angelo who was hired as a security guard that night killed him like it was something normal, kids, parent, animals, it doesn´t matter."

"Lady Elizabeth asked "How can you do that like it was nothing?" in which was replied with a "As if i care about it" by Mister Miguel Angelo."

The image of now is totally different from this one.

""I got hired to kill 4 Men that were nearby, i killed them, then i saw you with your doubts, so i followed you", after sighing, mister Miguel Angelo said "Don´t let your eyes fools you.", but his own eyes were already "fooled" by hers."

"But Lady Elizabeth eyes were not "fooled", because of that expression of his that was craved in her own head, even so Mister Miguel Angelo decided to go with his already "fooled" eyes and followed her, after that she retiredm that job, even so he continued to follow her, she decided to leave peacefully, even so he continued to follow her."

"Sick of this, Lady Elizabeth asked "Why are you following me?", "Because i can´t get my eyes of you" Mister Miguel Angelo replied, then a feeling that have never happen inside her chest, became real, what was that, that weapon called Love?"

"Was Lady Elizabeth in love? Lady Elizabeth let him following her, maybe that was what she wanted, why did she let him? Lady Elizabeth was not afraid of Mister Miguel Angelo, so why?"

"After thinking for a shor time, with a smile as beautiful as roses, "Only if you gain feelings." came out from her mouth."

"Then in each trip they made, the more their love grow, and of course, they became lovers, Mister Miguel Angelo knew he coudn´t live without her, Lady Elizabeth showed him her Beretta with her name on it, in other words, no secrets, trust and love."

"One day, they decided to go to this wonderful land, they met a deity called Aurea, the Fire Fox."

"Although Lady Elizabeth and Aurea became the closest friends the have ever had, the couple decided to show that Fox what life for humans was."

"Time and time passed, until..."

Then after a brief moment, and with a normal voice, Maria the speaker of this history said:

"That day that changed their lifes came."

"5 Years ago, on certain land, on a certain day, on a certain hour, on a certain place..."

"There was a girl with 14 years old that needed to do something, that girl trained herself just for that day, that girl joined an world wide organization, that girl became the youngest lider on that organization, all of that just get her revenge on a certain someone."

"But, that girl was not stupid, that girl wanted that certain someone to feel a immense pain that would be there forever, that why on that right moment, that girl shot Lady Elizabeth, Lady Elizabeth resisted but in the end, the life of Lady Elizabeth ended there, her last moment was smilling at her husband."

"That girl was happy to see his face covered in sadness."

"That girl whose name was Maria."

I see...

"At the age of 6, Maria went with her parents on vacation in Florence, Maria was happy, being able to go on a trip with her Mom and Dad, the city of Florence was nice, that little girl enjoyed every day and night there, but then, a certain event that changed her life forever happened."

"On that night, the family decided to see the skies, to go for a walk, but unfortunately, they were catch on a crossfire, as a way to defend themselves, they hided, after the fire was gone, only one man remained there, and because the Family had seen his face, more like, He found them, he killed the all family, cold blood, not even begging was enough... or that was what he thought, while the Mom and Dad were dead, Maria survived by a thread of hair, because of the huge amount of the blood loss, the doctor responsible for the treatment decided to insert her new blood, the blood of Lyudmila Pavlichenko."

What?

Then why her name had Pavlichenko in it?

I remembered, Maria said she was blood related, so she means this.

"How does that blood appeared? Maybe on WW2 when Lady Lyudmila got injured, someone there decided to collect it."

"Why the doctor decided to put it in that little girl? Because that girl was a Ability User, that´s the reason she was able to escape Death."

"What was that ability? It was a rare type, even now that girl doesn´t know everything."

"Then after recovering, that little girl decided to live on revenge, that why she trained herself, she study, all of this in order to kill that man, that man´s name was Miguel Angelo."

I was a little speechless after this...

All this time...

You were trying to get your revenge, but on that day, you killed his Wife instead of he so he could feel and live in pain for eternity, i guess you got your revenge... Maria...

"Years passed, that little girl became stronger, got new friends, one of them was her closest friend that was already death sentenced..."

The other Maria

"Her name was also Maria by chance."

"Everything so that girl..."

"Could have..."

"Her revenge..."

After sighing with her remaining strength, Maria voice became happier.

"I killed Lady Elizabeth."

* * *

Twenty-Fifth Bullet End


	26. Twenty-Sixth Bullet - Just A Thanks

...

The silence...

After thinking about it for a second, Maria asked me.

"I did what i wanted to, and you Kinji, what are you going to do?"

"I´m still going to kill you."

I didn´t need to look at Aurea to know she was surprised, but this is the reason why i came here.

"It´s your history, not mine, the old me would probably helped you, that was if you didn´t do that..."

"I see..."

"I don´t know what will happen tomorrow but i know yours."

Still in the same position from the beginning and ending of Maria´s life, i said:

"Any last words?" Still pointing Elizabeth´s Beretta.

"*Kuk*" She laughted

"What is it?"

"You did the right choice, just thinking that."

"Huh?"

"Never got any second thought on the battlefield Kinji."

"Also, about your HSS, i have no ideia how you can have it back, so you will have to live it without it."

What is wrong with her.

Almost pulling the trigger when...

"I have a request, even if we were enemies, i hope you can do it."

Ignoring everyone´s attention, with her left strength, she took out a pendant that was around her neck.

In the middle of that sea of blood, a unique pendant was released.

"When you go to that place, can you put it on their grave?"

"No way i will do that, also even if you told me where that place was it, forget it."

"It´s my last request, i know i can trust you."

What is this girl saying, has she gone mad?

"No, well them good..."

A tear felt down from her eye, a tear that soon tranformed into a red tear.

"That doesn´t work on me."

Don´t know why, but this was real, in other word, no fake tear, this really is Maria´s last request

...

...

...

Damn it all...

*Grab*

"I will think about it."

I said it while grabbing her pendant.

"I won´t say sorry for all i´ve done to you and what will happen next, but..."

"Arigatou."

*BANG*

...

Maria Pavlichenko was killed by me.

A headshoot between her eyebrows.

I looked at her face, even after getting killed, she was smilling.

A pure smile that came from her heart.

Not even that, that smile that has a major part covered in blood, appeared after i said "I will think about it", i really don´t get girls...

And what does she means by "what will happen next, if Maria was refering about her allies, i already know that they will be coming, after all she said it herself.

"Reki, it´s all over, let´s go..."

But soon i found out the real meaning behind her words.

"Sorry i didn´t tell you earlier Kinji-san, but when i got stabbed, Maria created a poison, that poison was on Kinji-san´s knife."

"Reki..."

"Kinji-san won, good work..."

Then Reki began to going down.

"REKI!"

I catch her in my arms.

What´s this.

A violet root was drawn on Reki´s neck.

What kind of poison is this?

Reki, damn it.

And when things couldn´t get any worse...

780 meters away, i saw enemies coming here.

Shit.

Reki´s down.

"Kinji-san..."

"Reki, it´s all right."

I said it to her while embracing her head to my chest.

But it´s not all right, Reki´s poisoned, enemies are coming, i don´t have enough ammo...

Is this the end...?

No.

And when i was think what to do.

A miracle that came in the name of Aurea appeared.

"I will take all the blame Mister Kinji."

"What are talking about?"

""Fox Fire slained, destroyed and killed everything around her." is way better than yours."

"But."

"Thank you for revenging my dear friend."

"Aurea..."

"You still have one more fight."

"How are you going to do this?"

"I will teleport you two to that abandoned farmer´s house, then the rest is up to you."

"You don´t need to use a lot of power or something."

"As long as i have Aurora skies, i´m powerful, i will also take care of your wolf."

"I see."

"No time to loose, i pray for your victory."

Red particles began to shine around me and Reki.

"I owe you one."

I said it to Aurea.

"You´ve already paid it, baka."

But she smiled.

The we got teleported to our reunion point.

* * *

 **Rovaniemi, Finnland, Abandoned Farmer´s House**

* * *

Reki, i won´t let go of you.

Never!

* * *

Twenty-Sixth Bullet END


	27. Twenty-Seventh Bullet - One Last Breath

"Reki, hold on, it´s all right."

But it´s not.

Thanks to Aurea, we got teleported to our first reunion point, that abandoned farmer´s house.

* * *

 **Abandoned Farmer´s House**

* * *

I oppened the old door with my feet while carrying Reki in my arms.

"Kinji-san..."

"Reki, don´t talk, i´m going to save you, so don´t waste your energy."

"..." Reki nooded weakly.

I thought about what i could do but...

Nothing comes to mind.

Damn it.

I put her down, still holding her to me while i took out my winter jacket and put on the ground

Next, slowly i layed down Reki over my winter jacket.

I checked on her status.

That violet vein from before on her neck was larger than before.

Reki!

Calm down Kinji...

...

After calming down i looked at Reki that was lying down.

I looked for ways to help her.

For now i will check on the stabbed area.

First i unlocked Reki´s winter jacked, after that i lift up the clothes.

Underneath the winter jacked...

There it was, in Reki´s beautiful skin, a wound with violet color around it was visible.

The stabbed part, and those weirds vein were making its way to her head,

5 of them were visible but only one had already reached Reki´s neck.

 _Let´s do this for now._

I took out my Knife that Aurea also had trasported it.

The knife was still red, so i took out hydrogen peroxide that i had in hand and after splitting the water on my Knife, i clean it up with a handkerchief that was on my pocket.

I cheked the knife, all clean...

Then i put the knife on that furthest violet vine and...

*Cut*

Blood started to shed on Reki´s neck.

...

As i have feared something was wrong, after all, this blood color was Violet, but in the mist of this color, the natural blood color could be seen with my "eyes".

Without thinkink i pressed my lips on that now open wound, and started to do what in those movies happen when someone gets poisoned and the other person starts to suck and spit it out.

Although i did this without thinking, for now this is all i can do...

Reki

Don´t give up on me.

I still want you to do many things here.

While sucking and spitting out the poison, unconsciously i was remebering those days i´ve spent with this beautiful girl named Reki.

...

As i´ve thought.

I want you to do more things Reki.

Still doing the same circle, but i have no idea how to treat her, yet one thing i know, i will not stop doing this, even if i got ill by exhaustiveness, i won´t stop.

I continued, nothing was changing.

If i continued to fo this maybe the all the poison will get out was a stupid reasoning.

And when i thought thing were getting better, near the palce on Reki´s neck that i was trying to get the poison out, a new violet vine was being drawn.

Shit

Damn it...

Reki, sorry for this again.

*Cut*, I cut that place and began to do the same.

Going from place to place.

Then another violet vein appeared.

I did the same.

Right now i was sucking and spitting out, from one place to another.

I was almost out of breath while doing this, but there was no time to waste.

Therefore i continued.

I´m suffocating, but i can´t stop.

I´m getting dizzy

Reki.

Damn it.

The poison won´t stop.

I´m going to faint.

Reki...

Hold on for one second.

"AaaaHHhhhh!"

I inhaled for that second and put my lips on Reki´s neck again.

I continued to do what i was doing, but...

*Gulp*

Maybe because of this thing i was doing, unconsciously i swallowed the blood i was getting out from Reki´s neck.

Damn...

Then one of the most intense physical pain came to me.

"GAHHH!"

What a fuck is this pain, it hurts, it freaking hurts, damn it...

Is this kind of pain Reki was feeling all this time...?

You really are something Reki.

That´s why even if i die, live your life, i won´t let you die.

The pain is intense, i feel like my organs are gonna explode.

But i can´t give up.

Even if this fucking pain was getting ahead of me, i still embraced Reki´s in my arms.

The pain is getting higher.

...

My face was buring, my hands strength weakened, still i embraced Reki, forcing my muscles.

I came all the way here to fail in the end...?

As if!

882*Psk1234x

...

What´s is this?

A image appeared in my head, am i going crazy?

I must be?

918+SSMD XDKKss

It hurts.

Yet another image appeared.

This image...?

It´s from WW2.

I know that.

More images were coming to my head.

Adding to this intense pain, this was on a whole new level...

I´m going crazy.

IIUE'29329*DJJ

EIIEI0101029 DKDK233

oIoIujdndk £§5kdslsa

£§€€oodsopa02340

Everyday, back there...

I remembered all my days, all hard moments, all the beaten i got by Aria, all the times i evade getting hysterialized...

Compared to this...

How can this be less painfull...?

Maybe because of this, the pain relieved a little.

But, i still feel the poison in my body.

I looked at Reki, the vein were rushing little by little.

...

...

I´ve noticed long time ago, but the reason i got Reki´s "eyes" was because of Maria.

In other words...

737HDJHDJ£§€KDKDKA

I must have her power...

hdhds888dsjKHKDHDS02££§§KF

The images were coming non stop.

Then at one image, i saw a flower.

askjsaj/78x8ds0´DSAD´

I don´t know that flower, it´s my first time seeing it.

Reki...

Even if i can´t give up, i don´t know what to do...

The pain was getting bigger.

Damn it

It freaking hurts.

I have to cure Reki´s status.

Cure this poison

Cure this freaking poison.

Cure

Cure

slkjdasjlkds89889e**-...-...Habbiriaz

What?

What is?

The plant´s name?

But i´m sure this flower doesn´t exist.

jdskjdkj2kj32jk-ddd2 1940 - Research Lab in Russia.

What?

The images are coming clear.

Also names are appering in those images.

Habbiriaz...

DJDSJDKJ00303- Poison Kkis992923

"GAHHHH!"

It´s getting worse.

Then after 3 second...

-...-...-...

Those images stopped.

Habbiriaz, flower created in a research lab in russia.

1940 was the date of it.

This plant is a non exist in this current world, better to say, this is a "fictional" flower, it was never made.

I remember Maria´s ablity.

As long as i know the components, i can do everything.

Something like this.

So she knew these components.

In those images, it showed a person dying by smelling it, the image only showed the beggining and the end.

So if a chemical weapon was made from it, it would be fatal.

But, when they made the first flower, everyone got killed, all expect one person.

That person recorded this on a book that was passed down from generation to generation.

That person had a granddaughter.

Her name was Maria, this Maria i just killed.

Ahhhh...

...

If i don´t know the cure, how can i do something.

Dead end then?

I tightened the embrace i was doing on Reki.

...

I see...

I remembered something.

It´s worth a try, after all i have nothing to lose.

Cure.

Make blood imune to this poison.

I was putting those words to my mind.

It´s not impossible, as long as my body became immune.

If i can make that, cells, blood, everything will be fine.

Even if i´m poisoned, i just need to make my body imune to it, ignoring the poison itself.

That´s why i´m doing this.

Illogical? Of course

Stupid? As long as it works, don´t care.

Therefore i continued to do this.

Imune.

Fighting unknow with unknow.

...

...

...

The pain was lifting.

It´s working.

But no time to relax.

Reki.

The pain weakened.

It was working, this crazy and "impossible" method.

Now how do i do the same thing to Reki.

I was looking at her face, better to say, to one place on her face.

I will give her a taste of my blood, and the best way right now was orally.

...

With the circumstances right now and what i have, only way to do it.

So, still holding Reki, i bited my lips with enough strength to make them bleed.

But this amount is not enough.

*Bite* Once again i bite them.

The blood was coming out as i wanted.

Now the final part.

Embracing Reki in my arms, i held her closer and pressed my bloody lips on hers, in this way, my blood was going into her tiny mouth.

"..."

I continued, Reki was not responding.

Reki, cmon...!

More blood.

Then i placed my low lip on her low lip too and with my tongue i oppened her mouth, like this the blood on my lips was going as i wanted too.

To maintain this posture, i placed my tongue on Reki´s tongue.

After moving it inside her mouth, and moving my head a little, finally...

I reached the best position to give this amount of blood to her.

Although i knew this was embarrasing and harassing in some way, it´s the only method, so for that sorry Reki, but i will apologize after this, that´s why Reki...

Survive...

Reki...

* * *

Twenty-Seventh Bullet - END


	28. Twenty-Eight Bullet - Remnants Of War

**-Somewhere in some palce**

* * *

"Where is he?" "Protect the Boss?" "We will catch you asshole."

*BANG*

One down.

"Damn it, where the hell is he?"

"Anyway, protect the Bos..." *BANG*

Only one left.

"Curse you!" *BANG*

All dead, i entered the building.

"Aurea"

Sparkles of fire began to pop up before me.

"Yes, Mister Kinji?"

"In this building, there are more 17 people, meet me at the rooftop."

"Understood."

"Prepare the flames."

"I know."

After nodding, Aurea left.

Then i strated analyzing the building in front of me.

 _It´s done._

Right now i was in a building where from here i could see the building where the man i was going to kill was.

I got into a room where no one was near, 1879 meters away from that one.

From my back, i took out a Sniper, and make all the arrangements.

Then headshot storm began...

"Bang*"Bang*"Bang*

As soon as they saw their enemies being killed, the rest started to take over behind desk among other thing.

 _That´s futile._

*Bang**Bang*

Ricochet shots, then headshots.

Seeing this they covered themselves more.

 _Uhh..._

I could see it.

The Man i had to kill going to the rooftop with 5 bodyguards, making a circle around him.

 _That´s futile._

*Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang*

After seeing his bodyguards dead on the ground, he looked everywhere.

It seems like you know understand.

Then he went to the exit door calmly but i...

*Bang*

I shoot the door, saying don´t go there.

Then with one more bullet i shoot the knob of the door that goes to the rooftop, the place where i want him to go.

And he went there.

After 3 minutes and 56 second i saw him on the rooftop.

Also in those 3 minutes and 56 second i killed the rest of his people.

Time to finish this.

"Aurea."

Then after hearing my name, a tiny part of the sky, that part where he was, was painted with a aurora borealis.

After witnessing this, i got teleported to where he was.

* * *

As soon as i arrived there, Aurea appeared before me.

 _You know you don´t need to do this every time, right?_

"Ouhh, i didn´t know that i would had the pleasure to meet "The Grim Reaper of the Aurora Skies"..."

"Nice to meet you and good bye."

I pointed my Desert Eagle to him.

"As if!"

*Bang*

With swift moves, he took out a gun that he was hiding and tried to shoot me.

The trajectory of the bullet was perfect, a direct hit to my heart.

But...

 _That´s futile._

Slowly, i saw the trajectory and dodged easily, well for normal humans, this is amlost impossible, but for me...

*Bang*

"KAKK...!"

It´s just normal.

The man was killed by me, that got the title of "The Grim Reaper of the Aurora Skies".

The "Aurora Skies" part basically explains itself, the "The Grim Reaper" was as the name say it, because i killed people...

All kind of people, normal to speacial trained, ability users and even gods.

The power i´ve right now...

Can almost everything impossible possible.

I killed people from organizations, travelled around the world to do that too.

Then in a mere 2 months i became the "The Grim Reaper of the Aurora Skies".

...

Because this mission was already done, i bagan to dismantle the sniper i had.

"How many days do you have left Mister Kinji?"

"19 Days."

"I see."

Aurea said it with a sad voice.

"Sorry for the impudence, but we are almost always teleporting, also in case an enemy appeared and Mister Kinji needs to use that Sniper, so why are you always doing that?"

"Because i will always treat it with care, also tonight we are going to stay in a motel, i don´t sleep for 6 days, 13 hours and 52 seconds.#

After i dismantle it and put it on the respective suitcase, i went with Aurea to a really cheap hotel.

* * *

 **-Hotel**

* * *

After paying for the night, i went right to bed.

I needed to take a shower but i was a little lazy.

That and because of this...

"Mister Kinji, you can take a shower now."

Aurea appeared before me with just a towel covering her little body.

But this was a scene i got used to.

Anyway i got up and went to take a shower.

3 minutes and 34 second after, i was already done.

...

On a nearby mirror, i saw my naked body.

 _Wait for me, i will be there soon._

When i left the bath, Aurea was already sleeping on the only bed here, after all this room was a single´s room.

Her pajamas was my t-shirt.

Only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, i looked at her.

Laying down on the bed was a little and cute girl with a fox tail on her. using my t-shirt as her pajamas.

No matter how you look, this scene was terrible in various ways, but i don´t care, i´m tired.

So i went to bed.

As soon as i laid down next to her.

She clung onto my body.

And because she was only wearing my t-shirt as her pajamas, i could feel the heat coming from her body.

...

Then in her deep sleep, a tear feel down from her eye.

 _Aurea_...

I put my nearest hand on her head and started caressing it.

Her head was now on my chest, after doing this for 12 seconds, she became calm.

...

 _Reki_...

 _Soon, i will be with you_...

* * *

As soon as we left that place, Aurea asked me what i wanted to do within those days.

"Passing time with them, also i need to explain everything to them."

"The Grim Reaper of the Aurora Skies, your friend must know of it, right?"

"I don´t think so, but even if they don´t know it, they are going to be aware of that."

"I see."

One last thing.

"Before going there, do you wish to go somewhere Aurea?"

"No, if i go there, something bad could happen."

"I see, well then shall we go?"

To my last ride on this world.

* * *

 **-Tokyo**

* * *

In front of me were the rest of my team, not just that...

"Kin-Chan." Shirayuki was the first to spoke in these dense and unrealistic like unrealistic like atmosphere.

"..." Riku was looking at me with an expression that i´ve never seen it in her.

Shirayuki, Riku,...

"Baka Kinji, Do you know how much i...?" And for the last, Aria that was going to cry at any moment.

Regarding Jeanne, right now she is with Monica in Italy, well she can come here whenever she wants.

And the only one missing here...

"Kinji, I!"

Ignoring all the surroundings, Aria hugged me.

"Aria, that´s cheating!" Shirayuki, following by Riku came to me and hugged me too.

I was happy right now...

 _I´m really glad i came here at last_...

"Kinji, where is Reki?"

All of them were looking at me.

Right, even if i was happy for a moment, that changed.

I told them everything, Maria, this power i´ve right now, the HSS being stolen, the people killed by me and Reki, the poison.

In every phrase i said, their eyes were opening widely.

For the last, regarding Reki.

"Reki is dead."

Facing the silence and unbelief faces of them, i continued...

"I wasn´t able to save her, the poison killed her."

"Y- you´re l- lying, right Kinji?"

Aria sat on the floor on her knees.

"I wish..."

I said that when i looked at the sky.

Reki...

"The body..." Shirayuki asked.

Their sad voices were coming to me.

"I have her in a hidden place, after this i will go there."

"What?"

"One of the reasons. being this."

Then i took out naked my upper body and showed them.

"T- that, isn´t that?"

"Yes."

On my upper body were 7 violet viens, in other words.

"In attempt to save her, i failed and got poisoned, after 19 days i will go to where Reki is."

...

The silence like never happened before, everything was quiet.

But i need to say one more thing.

"I only came here to tell you good bye."

"H- huh?" Still not believing, Aria looked at me.

"I will pass my final days next to her body."

Reki, you gave everything for me, now it´s my time to repair you, even though this is nothing.

"Well then good bye."

I said good bye to the dumbfounded girls.

But then...

"Aria...?"

"I won´t let you go."

Aria pointed her guns to me.

"Even if Ki-kun is going to die, u shall die next to Riku." Sad Riku spoke.

"Kin-Chan you are not going to die alone." Said the crying Shirayuki

"KINJI!"

I knew it would come to this.

"As i expected, the only way to end this is with a fight..."

Then they charged at me.

They were stronger than before, i know that but in spite all of this, i defeated them in 30 minutes and 54 seconds.

" ...h..."

"Damn it, K- Kinji..."

"I didn´t expect Ki-kun to be this strong."

"Thank you girls."

But when i turn my back on them...

*Pahhh*

I felt a little body hugged tightly on my back.

"Aria."

"I WON´T LET YOU, KINJI, YOU´RE MY PARTNER..." Aria was finally crying.

"..."

"I- I- I DON´T WANNA, DON´T GO BAKA KINJIIIIiiiii UAHHHhhh...!"

I turned around, and hugged her back while caressing her hair with my other hand.

"Aria, sorry."

I looked at the crying Shirayuki, and even Riku was crying too.

"DON´T, I WON´T LET YOU!" Aria was hugging me with more strength.

I passively took her hands of me, still grabbing gently her arms, she feel on her knees again.

"Kinji..."

"Ki-kun..."

"Kin-chan..."

 _I´m really bad with girls._

Nearby, next to a wall was Reki´s Dragunov that i´ve brought.

Carrying it on my back i said:

"See you girls, and thank you for the team."

Then i took out my Beretta and put it near Aria.

"This is for all of you."

"N-noo!"

"Aurea, let´s go."

"Eh?"

Fire particles appeared near me and next, Aurea, the fox Girl was here.

Aria looked at the sky with a surprised expression.

"Kin-chan is the Grim Reaper of the Aurora Skies?"

"Whaa..."

To sum up, i gained this title, because it was me that killed almost every boss in major organizations around the world, they were difficult, the me in HSS probably needed help, but this me didn´t.

I used Reki´s Dragunov in some of them, other was my own guns.

When i knew, i had bounty on me worth an imaginable price.

Before coming here, i went to say goodbye to Fuuma, Kaname, Watson, and so on...

I even fight some of them, and of course defeated.

Now that i look, i´ve met a lot of girls...

These three beautiful girls, looking at me while crying.

"Well then see ya."

Then my body started to disappear.

"Kin-Chan."

"Ki-kun."

"BAKA KINJI!"

Hearing their voices was a parting gift to me.

* * *

 **-Reki´s whereabouts**

* * *

A tiny house on a certain small village.

When i entered, i put down Reki´s Dragunov, Aurea closed the door.

After taking out my uniform, i went to my room.

...

There she was, sitting on a swing wooden chair.

The chair was not swinging.

With a mantle on top of her, only the face and a little part of the upper body could be seen.

I pulled the mantle up a little, now it only the head could be seen.

After taking a look at this person that even dead didn´t lost any of her beauty i said:

"I´m home Reki."

* * *

Twenty-Eight Bullet - END


	29. Twenty-Ninth Bullet - GoodBye World

"O- o- one more time, please Mister Kinji..."

"Last one."

"Yes."

To spend the rest of my days until i die, Aurea asked me to train her, not just in battle, not just about guns but about everything.

And now, to close this day, we are going one on one against each other.

In which i defeated her all the time.

I mean if you are a diety, why do you need to know how to fight?

Well Aurea has a point there, so i take it back.

Then the night came.

* * *

 **-Somewhere in some place at Night**

* * *

After having dinner and taking a shower, i went to my room.

Aurea was already sleeping.

...

After going to sleep, i took a pill that i created that is the same as taking a meal, in other words, all the essential things are there.

How do i created it?

Maria´s power.

With that pill in my hand i put it inside Reki´s mouth.

...

Even if you went first, your body will be leaving when mine does.

* * *

 **Days left : 10**

* * *

Next day, i did the same as yesterday.

Basically, training Aurea.

But that was one difference.

My left arm had stopped working due to the poison´s effect.

But i still defeated her.

* * *

After 5 days, my right leg too...

My left eye...

...

With the help of a walking stick, i went to the dinning room to check on Aurea.

As soon as i entered, she looked at me.

"Good Night, Mister Kinji." Even though she already told me good day and good evening, she stills says this...

"Hey." I greeted her for the third time today.

She was reading a book, a historical one.

"Even though you are a Deity, why are you doing this?" I only have 5 days to go, so i´ve nothing to lose.

*Pak* While closing the book with her two hands, Aurea while looking top, she said:

"The tale of The Grim Reaper of The Aurora Skies must go on."

"Heh?"

"Hah?"

For some reason Aurea opened her eyes in surprise.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just normally Mister Kinji would say "Do what you want." or "I see, works well then.", but Mister Kinji didn´t, i just got caught by surprise..."

...

"It´s that what you are going to do after i die?"

"Yes"

She affirmed while looking at me with a strong will.

 _She´s serious about this_...

Should i tell her to not do that?

 _As if i can judge..._

"Then go for it, Aurea."

"..." Aurea nodded happily.

After that i went to my room, and after giving that pill to Reki, i went to sleep.

* * *

Day after day, night after night, and so on, until the last day came.

With all the strength i had left, i went to the chair Reki was sat on, and with the help of all my functionable members, first i threw the mantle up, then i lifted her up, while she was like that, fastly i sat on that chair, in which i took Reki with me, slowly, Reki fall on top of me.

This chair was near a window that showed a camp of wheat, Reki´s forehead was touching the side of my neck, with my right arm, i placed it on Reki´s back, and with a little of my forces that were left, i pulled her to me, following the mantle that falled gently on top of us.

Holding her close with my right hand, i gazed at the camp of wheat.

...

 _I can barely do anything_...

Entering the room was Aurea.

"Aurea, i fell like i can die at any moment now."

"I see, then one last thing."

I waited for the answer.

After 4 seconds of silence, Aurea finally decided to speak, more like to request.

"As i´ve said, i will continue the living tale."

"I know that."

"That´s why i will be having Mister Kinji´s and Miss Reki´s arsenal."

I see, but before i could response, she continued.

"After Mister Kinji dies, i will take you two to somewhere and i am going to burn you two, in that way those rifles can have no regrets, but before that i will ask you for permission."

"What happens if i say no?"

"I´m still going to do that, but i will burn you two with anger." A lovely smile came out from her beautiful face, basically she was saying it´s going to be all right with me, don´t worry.

"Take good care of your new arsenal then."

Time´s up, i can´t move, my vision is going white.

"I.. i- i w- w- ill also t-t... ake you...r c...lothes..., i.. need them, t- they are e...s- sential..."

I heard Aurea saying something but i didn´t heard it, still in the same position, i saw her crying like a baby, this is the first time i saw her like this.

Then fire particles bagan to gather around me and Reki, then we got teleported to somewhere.

...

 _This place..._

Even if i couldn´t move, with my vision i saw the place we were now, the wind was blowing Aurea´s hair with enough strength to make her hair blowing slowly, behind Aurea were some tress with a wide plain green space, behind me i felt little gusts of wind, while being here with Reki, under the blanket, i noticed Aurea´s clothes...

She was wearing the same half jeans that Reki was using right now, while the top part was a t- shirt like mine, the same as mine, not just that, the boots too were the same as mine, the jacket too ..., she must had created them based on our clothes...

Finally i closed my eyes, then for some reason i felt a warm feeling in all my skin, it´s not i was already feeling it, but this was a skin to skin feeling, every part of me...

Well, it doesn´t matter but dying while feeling the warm coming from Reki´s body...

It´s something new.

The flames were burning me but i didn´t feel any pain, if it was because i was already going to vanish or Aurea´s doing, i don´t know

...

While being burned by Aurea´s flames, i smiled.

...

 _Reki, finally, i´m going to be with you._

Then Tohyama Kinji left this world.

* * *

Twenty-Ninth Bullet - END


	30. Thirty Bullet - AfterLife

...

Still with my eyes closed, i felt a nice breeze, with my arms behind my neck, i was laying down on something fresh that i was sure it was grass.

I continued like this for an uncertain time, it´s not that i didn´t knew how much had passed, i just felt like lazing around, back in Tokyo Butei High, i did the same...

Still in the same position, i finally opened my eyes, and saw a clean blue sky, not a single bird was flying over this sky, not a single cloud was visible, actually, not even the sun could be seen, yet it was daytime.

I looked around, on a little montain of this flat land that i was, i saw grass everwhere where i looked, until at some point i gazed at a river that goes all the way and passed through my seeing range.

Then i got up and still looking at that river, i saw someone that i knew.

That person was looking at me, she was wearing a single white dress and a straw hat, just that, in other words, no shoes or even shocks, no gloves, etc..., the dress hide everything from top to bottom until her knees, from her shoulders to her hand, it was bare naked, adding this to the beautiful scenery behind her, it was truly a masjestic one time moment.

The wind was blowing, only know i noticed what i was wearing, thanks to this cool breeze.

...

 _What the heck are these cloths?_

Like her, i was barefooted too, my bottom part was composed by a thin silk that make the white jeans, adding to that was a hawaiian shirt showing my bare skin from elbow to hand, plus it was open, in other words, from my abdomen to my neck, if i made a vertical thick line, that was what could be seen, both of them were white, adding this to the silk white pants on me, it´s like a summer set or something...

But the main part was in front of me.

...

She was looking at me, her hands were down, if a gust of wind came, the straw hat would fly for sure, plus, if this happened to the girl in front of me, she would not care at all and would still be looking at this direction.

"..."

Normally in those movies or novels or something like that, the girl would be looking at the river that was behind her and would be holding the straw hat with one hand, then she would slowly be looking at her back while holding at the same time the straw hat and she would smile, but this totally doesn´t give that kind of feeling, although if this in front of me didn´t happened, then i really would have doubts about who she was truly.

"..."

Our first time meeting in this place was like this, two people looking at each other..., just that.

You never change in some aspects.

While thinking about this, i flashed a tiny smile, and at the same time i sais hi to her with my hand.

In which she replied me with a tiny nod.

"..."

To tell the truth, i´m much more happier about this situation than if it had happened like in those movies, maybe because in this way i knew she was the same as ever, don´t know, but i´m happy.

To break this silence i asked.

"How much did you wait here?"

"I wasn´t waitting, here, there are only plains and rivers, from south to north and west to east, in other words, neverending land."

After replying, she continued to talk.

"I didn´t know Kinji-san could be coming here, so i was only wondering around here and looking after that, back in real life, i was doing the same almost everyday, so i think it suits me."

"If there is just that in here, then i guess i´ll be wondering around here to, so, do you want to wonder around with me Reki?"

Reki nod.

"Maybe the real life timeline is different here, that can be a reason why Kinji-san is still the same in terms of appearance."

"Ah, regarding that..."

Then, i explained everything to Reki, about the poison too, my failure in trying to save her, everything.

But to all my explanations, Reki...

*Pak*

Slightly hit my shoulder, like when she did that to me back in the world of living.

"I did that in order to Kinji-san to live his life, so why?"

Why you say...

"You were dying in front of me, as if i could let you die Reki."

I said it while stroking my hair with my right hand.

"..."

Yet she continued to look at me with the same face, typical Reki.

Although she was looking at me like this, at the same time, i saw happiness in her eyes, like it was something she couldn´t believe.

"So what have you been doing here?"

"Wondering around." Instant reply.

I looked around, only too see what Reki had mencioned before.

 _So this is my afterlife?_

Also, how do i know that the girl in front of me is Reki? Also, even if she is not, why is that Reki appeared before me here? What´s the meaning of this?

Looking back to when i was alive, adding to the person i am..., i missed her..., maybe that´s why someone with the same appearance as Reki is here, maybe this is my afterlife i wished for, i don´t know, but in the next moment...

*Tuk*

Reki placed her her forehead on my neck.

"Reki..."

"The same warm if felt when i was here."

"What?"

"When i came here, from time to time i felt a warm in my forehead."

Those times when i held Reki´s dead body.

But this can´t be true, you were dead, so how. But before i said something, i let her speak.

"Don´t know why, but i loved that warmth..."

"S- s- sorry, even if you were dead, i..."

"On the contrary, i am really happy to know Kinji-san treated me like that."

A pure tiny smile came out from her lips, adding the scenery behind, it felt so refreshing, yet i noticed my cheeks had reddened, i looked right in order to avoid Reki´s gaze and at the same time i stroke my hair.

"I had said it before, I belong to Kinji-san, so that kind of."

"No no no no no, the way you´re putting right now and how i treated you back then, it´s so damn wrong."

I interrupted her.

But Reki inclined her head to the right.

...

 _She is the Reki i know, no doubt about it._

When i came here, after i saw her, i knew she was the Reki i know, in other words, she wasn´t fake, yet i needed to confirm that.

"A little while ago after Kinji-san arrived here, the warmth i was feeling, spread all over my body."

What a coincidence, i also... felt... that... before dying...

I remembered that Aurea was wearing clothes like mine and Reki.

...

"..."

"..."

"It was Aurea, she undressed me and you."

"I know Kinji-san would not do something like that."

Reki that i thought i would never seen her again was in front of me, in this AfterLife, the only ones here are me and Reki, a weak breeze passed by, blowing gently Reki´s hair, and there were we, looking at each other like we used to do back in the living world.

Ignoring the urge i had to embrace her, because that would be embarrassing, i wondered how me and Reki came here after we died.

Anyway, thinking about that would be a pain in the ass, also i´m dead, so nothing i can do, guess i will be spending my eternal life with Reki.

Being able to go anywhere here, without being judge, Reki will be always following me, always by my side.

And so I came near Reki, lifted the straw hat and stroke her hair.

"I´m happy to see you again Reki."

"Me too, Kinji-san."

* * *

Wondering around this unending place, all the ways´s destination is the same, walking on the clothes made by a thin silk, Reki was by my side accompanying me in this neverending place.

Being able to rest and go whenever i want without being judge, it´s like a dream came true, and if i want to have a talk, Reki is here, i couldn´t have asked for a better partner for this than Reki.

But i still had one more thing that i want to confirm, for curiosity.

"Say Reki, you´ve been here for some time, if i hadn´t appeared, what would you be doing here?"

"..."

Although i already knew the answer, i still asked.

"Nothing."

In order words, Reki would be here sitting and looking at the same space for all eternity.

That´s Reki for you, even if that had happened, i would feel sorry for you.

"..."

Huh?

I´ve noticed Reki´s happiness before for some reason, but now her happiness level rised up, plus her cheeks reddened a little, while wondering what may had caused this, after moving my head a little, i found out...

I was holding hands with Reki.

The feeling of her tiny hand, while being hold by mine, it was Reki that held my hand? No, i can´t her see doing something like this.

I wonder what would happen if we were like this back in the real life, plus if we were still in a normal high school, living a normal life as normal people, no Butei stuffs involoved, only me walking with Reki while holding hands, plus right now even here HSS is gone, so i really wonder what that would be like...

While fantasizing about this, i finally came to my senses.

"S- sorry!"

But when i was about to take my hand off her, Reki...

"It´s fine."

She hold my hand, not letting it separate from her´s.

"Reki..."

After looking again at Reki, in which she looked back at me... Facing this situation, i was smiling unconsciously.

"I get it."

Then we continued our walk on this land without an end.

...

This is for sure one of the best thing had ever happened to me.

But...

"Reki, are you fine with this, i mean being here in these place with nothing to do except walking and more walking?"

"As long as i am with Kinji-san, then i am fine."

"I see, but Reki..."

Still walking towards nowhere, i pulled Reki towards me and with a swift move, now i was carrying her.

Princess style.

While walking towards the neverending destination, i said:

"I still want you to do more thing."

Reki widened her eyes a little bit, and while smiling at her after i said that, Reki smiled back.

This is somehow new...

"Wind can do some crazy things."

Then right after i said those words, strong gusts of wind started to rise, because if that, the straw hat Reki had was now flying into the blue sky.

"Reki, see ya in the Real World."

Getting surrounded by these strong winds, while carrying Reki in my arms, i said those words while holding her tightly.

"..."

And the last image i got from this AfterLife was Reki´s surprised face.

* * *

Thirty Bullet-End

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	31. Thirty-One Bullet - Point Of View

...

I woke up. I looked around 90 degrees to the right and after, i looked 180 degrees to the left to see where my being is right now.

I recognize this place.

The time is... I do not know.

I looked outside, it´s night and the skies are drawn by an Aurora Borealis.

I checked myself to see the injuries.

I noticed that my injuried caused by Maria-san was healed.

I´m alive.

My last memories before pacing out was being held tightly by Kinji-san.

...

Only now i noticed, i´m being held tightly by someone, i was looking down 90 degrees, his hand was holding mine.

...

 _This warmth..._

I looked to the person that was holding my hand.

...

This person that pledged he would help me.

This person that i plegded myself to be with him forever.

Thsi person that i pledged myself to him.

This person that has the personality of a leader.

This person that is liked by many girls...

This feeling...

I know it, it´s call it happiness.

That dream i had, together with this person...

Waiting there, as i thought it would have been forever, i sensed another feeling.

That feeling, it was sadness.

But that person appeared in that dream, that person came to where i was, and then we stayed there until we woke up, that dream...

A dream i was together with this person.

Together with Kinji-san.

* * *

Outside this place i was being embraced by Kinji-san, the old farmer´s house where our reunion here on Rovaniemi was held.

I was wearing my gear i had here, the winter cloths, now covered by frozen blood.

Plus the Dragunov too.

I wanted to take back the Headphones i had on my head almost all the time but Kinji-san said to me Kinji-san wanted to keep it, so i took Kinji-san´s Knife with me...

...

I looked at the sky, after that i looked back at the Farmer´s house which Kinji-san was there sleeping.

This sharp pain in my chest, it´s not due to the injuries i had earlier, this is...

I don´t want to get sepated from Kinji-san.

I don´t want to, but in order to protect Kinji-san i have to.

In every step, my chest hurts, this pain is worse than when i had to leave Kinji-san back in Tokyo, yet...

*Chinnn*

I have to go, this is all for Kinji-san´s sake.

Yet...

"Where are you going, Reki?"

Exactly 4 seconds after the wooden door was open, i heard his voice.

"I need to go, in order to."

"Then protect me from here, not from far away."

Finally i turned my back 180 degrees to the left and my left shoulder 90 degrees to the left accompanied by moving my right shouder also 90 degrees to the same direction.

My eyes met his eyes.

Kinji-san...

...

"Reki."

"..."

 _What is this?_

Without noticing, a tear fell down from my left eye.

"Kinji-san."

* * *

Thirty-One Bullet - End


	32. Thirty-Second Bullet - On The Same Road

A tear fell down from her left eye.

 _Reki is crying...?_

Reki...

I have doubts, i don´t know what to do here, ..., no..., that was wrong, i know exactly what to do, after having that dream of you and me, after all we have been through, i realized something.

That´s why.

"That´s what you want to do?"

"..."

Reki nodded, yet this nod was a fake one, i could tell.

"Is that what you want?"

"..." Instead of nodding as if i thought she would do that, Reki, this time, didn´t respond.

 _You really have changed a lot Reki..._

...

If it was the me in HSS right now, the normal me would be mad, i know it, i still need to say something to Reki, i need to tell that she doesn´t need to run away anymore, and i want to be the one to say that, not the HSS me that is gone forever.

So i walked towards Reki and said.

"You don´t need to protect me from the shadows, also Aurea take all the blame, basically, a Diety that kill everyone."

While saying this i clean the tear from her eye with my thumb.

Reki´s gaze right now was different from her normal one, i know she want to say something yet she don´t want to.

Therefore and with a serious face i looked intensely at her.

"Reki this is an order."

I could order Reki to stay by my side and something like that but, i´m not capable of such thing, that´s why i´m going with this.

"This is an order: Tell me what you want right now, ignore all the consequences, all the what can happen after that, just tell me what do you want."

"I..."

I opened my eyes in surprise widely because of what was happened next.

"Reki..."

Tears were falling down from her eyes, Reki was crying like she never did before, although it was just the same normal face that Reki most of the times does.

Looking at that face of hers i am accustomed to look, but this time tears were falling down, imagining Reki to cry like this as if she was a girl with all the emotions... as i knew it, it´s kind of impossible, also i got used to this kind of expression too.

But that doesn´t matter.

"I want to be together with Kinji-san of course."

Although i was a little anguished because of what Reki would say, this made me happy, a happiness i´ve never felt before.

 _This kind of feeling_...

In these mist of confessions, i looked into my memories...

I knew i wanted to help Reki to become more human, so i said i would help her with everything she needed, even if back then i had to avoid girls at all costs, yet..

Looking back then and what we´ve been through, maybe it happened when you complemented the normal me, maybe at the fisrt time we met, maybe after our adventure when you made me your prisoner... the moment when that happened does not matter here, after all what it matters is what i´m going to say to you right now Reki...

"Reki, I l-l-l..."

 _What the heck, these words are so much difficult to say._

Be a man Kinji!

I looked away from her face by reflex and because of the embarrassment, i stroke my hair with my right hand.

 _Let´s do this._

After composing myself, with a stern face i said the words i never though i would be saying to a girl.

"Reki, I love you."

"..."

Reki who was facing me, looking eyes to eyes , with a crying face, began to cry more.

 _W- What have i done? Is this a no?_

But while thinking about the reason, a smile came out from her mouth, not even that, her eyes too, this is a happiness i´ve never seen before coming from Reki, better to say, from any girl i´ve met.

*THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP*

My heart is beating really fast, it seems like its going to explode.

Reki´s next action add it fuel to it.

Reki was wiping her tears with the palms of her tiny hands that we covered by the winter jacket, only the half of the fingers could be seen.

Still smilng, what Reki said next made me want to hug her so much.

"I too, Kinji-san, I love Kinji-san."

An uncontrolled smile was appearing on my face.

"The tears are not stopping."

This is just like that scene from that episode from that anime Riku was watching some time ago, name is Clannad.

Reki.

I can´t take it anymore.

"Reki!"

I let it all out, didn´t hold back my emotions anymore and embraced her tightly, so tightly that seemed like i would break her body.

"Kinji-san...!"

With a crying voice i never thought i would be hearing from Reki, she looked at my eyes.

Too cute, too much sentimental fro me to handle.

I think i´m going to cry, so Reki...

Facing this in front of me, without noticing i was already...

Just like Clannad in that scene between Tomoya and Tomoyo, i was crying too.

"Reki."

To the smiling, yet crying and charming Reki, in order to not lose myseft and because i wanted to, i put me face near her´s, while approaching each other, the snow started to fall, and in that snowing land, we pressed our lips agains each other...

Still kissing her tiny lips, the same lips i was kissed by that time, everything was the same, but this time was for a different purpose.

If music was added here, this would be a movie for sure.

In this road that leads to nowhere, i finally found you, and i will never let you be walking alone in that road again, if that happened again, i will be there with you.

* * *

 **Farmer´s House**

* * *

Reki has gone back to normal, which i mean right now, the face she was making was her normal one, like that form before never happened... no, Reki is happy, and so am i.

I got used to her normal face, maybe that´s why i prefer her like this, although this one i guess is my favourite.

Sitting against the wall, holding each other hands.

I told Reki about everything that had happen, Aurea, and also that dream in which surprisingly she also had, in other words, our dreams were the same, living and having the same dream.

"So Reki, don´t go anywhere."

"I won´t."

Reki held my hand tightly.

"So Kinji-san, don´t go too."

"As if i would."

I said it while smiling at her.

In which she avoided my gaze, blushing a little, in response to that, i also blushed.

"I didn´t knew having a girlfriend would be this embarrassing, to start, i never thought i would have one..."

Ah, i say it out loud.

"Kinji-san can do it."

"Reki..."

Even like this, you still care for me more than you.

Thank you Reki.

"So Kinji-san, where do you paln to go?"

"Don´t know."

"And you, Reki, do you have anything in mind?"

"I will go to where Kinji-san goes."

"Why?"

"Because i want to."

I expected that from her, if for example, Reki said something like "because i´m your girlfriend", it would be a little strange.

I guess i will be entering a new world with Reki.

"Thank you Reki."

I´ve been weak against girls, even after HSS being gone, i still am, but i can say this for sure. you are my worst weakness Reki.

Holding her tiny hand, i said.

"I wonder what will happen in the future."

I said it while smiling.

"I will protect Kinji-san."

"I see, i will protect you too..."

While saying that, seemed like Reki´s words had a different meaning, i guess it´s just my imagination.

...

...

 _Must be_.

* * *

Thirty Second Bullet - End

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	33. Thirty-Third Bullet - Epilogue (Part I)

...

Sitting on a tabble of 5 people, waiting for those 4 was i, Tohyama Kinji.

Waiting for those 4 girls.

I gazed at this place i was right now, it was lunch time, we decided to lunch together, therefore here i was, keeping an empty table for us while the girls went to get our lunch, also we came back from a mission, an S one.

 _This sure is different, also life sure can change from a moment to another..._

"Kinji, we already ordered, they will bring us the pizza here."

Monica´s voice made me come back to reality.

Black clothes, a little different from the ones Riko used when we took that photo to become team Baskerville.

Of course, it´s bullet proof.

"Kinji, you should had been there, Jeanne spoke Italian, it was so funny, s- she a- also did that movements with her hands hahha."

 _You are holding back your laught so much._

"Y- you said i had to...!"

And here she is, the same outfit as Monica.

Behind those two, carrying three tins of Diet Coke was the diety that we found back then in Rovaniemi, Aurea.

...

She was covered by the same cloths as Jeanne and Monica, but hers was smaller than those two.

Of couser, in order to hide the fact about her true identity, she hide her tail and ears, which is an ability i didn´t know of, that´s a diety for you.

...

"..."

Walking behind her, was last element of this group.

Holding two tins of ice tea in each hand.

Following the other girl sitting on the open seats, she sit next to me, and extend her right hand that was holding one of it.

"Thanks Reki."

I thanked her after i took the tin from her hand.

Everyone was already sat on this round table, waiting for the lunch we ordered.

"So Kinji, what do you think? Wonderful right?"

The first one to talk after we sat was Monica.

"Well, i still had not got used to it..."

"You mean the country or your new team?"

I oppened the tin and drank a little bit of it while thinking about this... well, i guess this is all i can say by now.

"The way of living here is different from the way i lived in Japan of course, somethings are different. About this team..."

The sum of what happened after our fight in Rovaniemi, Jeanne together with Monica came to pick us up, then with nowhere to go, Monica said it to the three of us "Come to Italy with me, let´s form a team, Gramps will take care of everything." with a confident smile. We had no other choice, so we went with her, for her to not be alone there, adding the fact that she burned all the evidence, Aurea came with us, actually i qustioned her about what she would do from now on in which she told me she didn´t know, it´s also thank to her that things are like this, so i decided to take her with us, thus it´s our team.

It´s not that me and Reki abandoned Team Baskerville.

"If you look in another way, it´s almost the same as your other team."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the only male."

Monica said it while smiling.

...

"In a merely three weeks after we were formed, our ranks got up like lighting."

What Monica is saying is that after Rovanniemi´s event, and some S missions, all of them were S missions, my rank went from E to R, Reki is now R too, Jeanne is S, Monica remained the same, and the new guest to this Butei World Aurea is a S too.

Well that´s 10 S missions in just a month.

"Team Inferno is already known worldwide."

While opening her tin, Monica said it.

Team Inferno, the one who name it was Monica, after she looked at Aurea, and then at all of us, she pronounced it with pride.

Well, i´ve nothing against it.

"Ah, i remembered something!"

While putting her index finger in her mouth, Monica said that while turning her head to me.

I have a weird feeling about this.

"Have you already done it with Reki, Kinji?"

...

Oh, i thought it would be something weird or stupid, but it´s just that.

...

Of course i know what she meant by that, she is referring to my mission with Reki of course.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-www what are you asking out of of nowhere Monica?"

Yet Jeanne reacted like this for some reason i´m not aware of.

"...H-heh-h hh..." Even Aurea.

I really don´t get why would these girls become like this for such a trivial question.

So i spoke the truth.

"I´ve done it several time with Reki, why wouldn´t i?"

"Ahh!?"

In the next moment Monica was shocked with her mouth opened.

Jeanne was red like a tomato, and Aurea was looking down while blushing really hard.

 _I- i a mission an embarrassing thing?_

...

But then Monica´s face became enthusiastic, like she was a kid watching something he likes from the bottom of his heart.

"After you two become lovers, you two... did it... several times...!?"

Monica´s face was the same as a kid looking with intensity at somethig the kid wants.

 _It´s my missions together with Reki that interesting to you?_

Although i still don´t see the reason why Jeanne´s and Aurea´s faces are red.

So i said it normally.

"Huh? I was already doing it with her before we went to Rovaniemi."

"HAh?!" x3

T- their faces seemed like they got petrefied.

 _Is that a big reaction that i i have already did missions together with Reki?_

Anyway, i continued with my explanation.

"If you are talking about that, i also have done with Aria, Riko, Shirayuki, and other girls too."

"..."

Now those three are petrefied.

...

W- what´s going on?

"I- i also did it with Shiranui and..."

"Even boys?"

Jeanne was the first one to get back to "normal", yet her face was now purple.

"K- kinji must be like those people, as long there is a hole-"

"M- Monica!" Jeanne stopped her.

 _H- holes...?_

"Aria have been trying to do that to me from time to time, my life back then was basically this."

"HEHHHHH?" To the embarrassed Aurea with her head looking down, Monica´s face became red again, this time, it´s like she was surprised for some reason.

Even Jeanne.

Reki was drinking her tea quietly, ignoring this idiotic conversation.

"Jeanne, why are you so surprised? We did it together too."

I already did missions together with Jeanne, so why is she so surprised about this.

But then...

"H h- heh?" Her face became redder than before.

...

"J- Jeanne you too?" Monica´s face was becoming more exited than before.

"I - i- don´t remeber , T- t- tohyama... w- when...?"

Ignoring Jeanne, i said to Monica.

"We have already did it too Monica, Aurea too."

"W- WHA- ?" Aurea got up from their seat and yelled it.

I have a feeling we are not talking about the same thing.

"PHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAAAHAHAH!" Monica was laughing so much that she began to cry.

"What is it?"

"K- Kinji is the best for real, so glad i met you, ahahhahahhaahahah..."

"Huh?"

Then they told me the real meaning behind the starting question.

"W- WHAT THE? You can´t ask people about their intimate life!"

"Ehh, to get that reaction, so you- two- have- already- did- it, eheeh..."

In each word Monica turned her head to the right, then to the left, at the same time pointing her finger to the same direction.

"Say Reki, have you two already did it with Kinji?"

"S- stop asking that."

Jeanne tried to stop Monica.

"Kinji-san and I."

"Ah, the food is here."

I said that involuntarily, and that ended this talk.

T- this was for the best.

* * *

Our meal, to vary from a balanced meal, was the type of food every tourist is like to eat when they came here, it was pizza.

After that meal, Jeanne, Monica went to report the mission together with Aurea, while me and Reki went to the cemetery, here in Florence.

Aurea wanted to go there when they first arrived here, but i was tired and lazy, so i decided to go to sleep, so Monica and Jeanne went with her.

Reki, of course decided to stay by my side, although i told her she could go...

Anyway, together with Reki, we went there to fulfil my promise with Maria.

* * *

Thirty-Three Bullet -END

* * *

Writer´s note: A special thanks to Fire lord 626 for helping me editing this chapter.


	34. Penultimate Bullet - Epilogue (Part II)

**\- Street Of Florence, Italy**

* * *

On a road near Arno river, i was walking with Reki by my side, Haimaki that was on our new home, was taken by Aurea and the rest. They said Aurea wanted to pat Haimaki, Reki showed no signs of rejection, Haimaki seems to like Aurea, so nothing to worry about.

Apennine valley could be seen from where we were right now, carrying a sniper rifle on our´s back, Reki´s Dragunov and in mine, was the AWM that i used on that Rovaniemi war against Maria, speaking of which, she turned out to be a world famous dealer, well i said i would take her name to the world after all.

Good luck there.

The first time i came here, all of this was a huge surprise to me, not to mention the _la culla del Rinascimento_ (Cradle of the Renaissance) itself, but the lifestyle too, the firsts weeks were hard, but i got used to it, maybe because Reki´s "character" is still in me.

We passed through monuments, churches...

From time to time i still think about those girls... Aria, Shirayuki, Riko, Watson... My grandparents know where i am, but the girls don´t, even if they went to talk with them, they would keep quiet, this is for the best, also if i feel lonely or something, Reki is here. If i feel like not talking, Reki being here or not is the same, what i mean is, when she is by my side, if i want to talk, i can talk freely, if i don´t, i can do that.

...

Our uniforms were the same, which i mean, man uniforms, all black, although it fits her well.

"..."

"What is it?" I asked Reki that was looking at me while walking, well i know the reason why.

"Your Headphones are really great, i have fall in love with them."

"As Kinji-san had said, the Headphones is "mine", therefore i politely ask Kinji-san to give it back."

Reki said it while looking at me, in which of course i responded immediately.

"Those i build to you fits you well, therefore i will stay with yours."

Maria´s Matrialization power still resides in me, althought it got weak, yet i still build new Headphone for Reki, why? Because i took a like to these ones, plus i kind of like it when this happens.

"..."

"Are not happy with the ones i gave you?"

"..." Reki waved her hair, at the same time her silky hair was dancing with the wind.

"I will keep the one Kinji-san build it for me, but..."

"But..."

"..."

"..."

"I still want mines back."

Reki...

*Pat* I patted her head.

"Not gonna happen."

* * *

 **Florence, Italy**

* * *

After walking around 25 minutes, we finally reach the place where i needed to go. This was in order to fulfill my promise with Maria, my old enemy.

"Found it."

In these crowd of tombs, i looked especially at two of them.

I murmur the names written in it.

"Lorenzo Di Martinna"

"Maria Sweichz Di Martinna"

So your real name is Maria Di Martinna, your first name is the same as your mother.

Maria...

I looked at his father´s tomb, only to see a collar.

 _This is..._

War hero.

On her´s mother tomb was a collar too.

I looked closely this time because something was written in it.

" _For those who wait_."

Anyway, let´s end this.

"Reki, give me those candles please."

Reki that was carrying three candles that i brought before coming here, passed me two of them. In the next moment i put each of them on each of the tombs.

With my knee on the ground while i had the opposite foot on this cemetery´s gound, and from from a pocket inside my suit, i took out the relic Maria gave it to me before dying.

 _Maria, with this, my promise with you ends._

Then i put in the middle of the tombs that were glued to each othet, no black space between them.

"..."

"The wind..."

*Foshh* Leafs were dancing around me and Reki, accompanied by a gentle yet strong wind, what kind of sorcery is this was what i could be thinking but i wasn´t surprised, the same goes with Reki, yet what happened next made me open my mouth in surprise like one of those i didn´t had in a really long time, something "unreal" in this world happened.

"W- whaaa...?"

"..." Even Reki seemed a little surprised by this.

In front of me, slowly opening her eyes, the silhouette slowly, slowly, slowly, moved her head until it met me and Reki. I could say this was impossible, but at the same time because of the encounters i had, this was not an uncertain event to happen, that being the reason why this was not a big surprise to me, although, still i was a little.

"I knew i could count on you Kinji."

"M- maria, a ghost..."

That´s right, right now in front of me, Maria, my old enemy was now Maria The Ghost. I can see through her, her clothes were the same as Reki when i was with her in our dream of Afterfile, but this one was shorter, plus there is no hat in her.

The ghost in front of me was smiling, not an evil smile but a pure and innocent smile, i have not seen her smiling like this when she was alive, this is, i think she is...

"I s- suppose you are not alive..."

"..."

"Yeah, the world is full of mysteries, i am as surprised as you Kinji." Maria said it while turning here eyes at the blue sky.

"You appeared when i put your relic here, that means you are going to be a living ghost, are your going to pass away for real?" I asked those questions to her, in which Reki replied.

"I believe Maria Ghost-san is going to vanish soon, probably after we left the cemetery, this is a reunion for her to say something in return because Kinji-san fulfilled her wish, in other words, this was Maria Ghost-san´s desire all the time, therefore Maria Ghost-san appeared, it´s lake last reunion."

I see.

"Then, for you to appear here, what do you want? A thank you, an apologies...?" I said it while smiling, right now we are not enemies, i know that.

Reki was normal, she wasn´t showing any hostility.

"I´m glad i can thank you for this Kinji, thank you very much." Maria flashed an beautiful smile, this here was the meaning of that expression "

A Smile Is Worth A Thousand Words".

In which i smiled back unconsciously.

"You look great on your new uniform, the same goes to you Reki."

"..."

It must be me but i think the atmosphere changed a little.

After looking at Reki for 2 seconds, Maria turned her head to me, and after blinking it two times, she said.

"In my next life, you are going to be mine Kinji, so Reki, enjoy yourself while you can."

*Cling* Immediately after hearimg those words, Reki began to put it together her Dragunov that was dismantled.

"S- stop it!" And of course, i stopped her immediately, this time i even hold her to me, i don´t know what she could do.

"Ahahhaha, well then, you still will have a lot of fights Kinji, even worse than our´s."

"I know that." Even though Maria said those words, i´m sure it has a different meaning that i´m thinking right now, whatever.

"Well than have a good life Kinji, Reki."

...

And with those words while smiling, Maria´s soul, Maria´s Ghost, the whole Maria vanished, it seems like that, this world is crazy.

Reki´s aura was normal now, so i let her go.

Seeing her made a little happy, i mean, for starters, this was totally unexpected, and this was a conciliation meeting.

Have a good whatever you will get Maria.

"Reki let´s go, we are free from mission until next week, except the school of course, anyway let´s do something."

"Mm" Reki nodded happily.

Without noticing i was already holding her hand, but we are lovers so that´s fine.

"..."

"..."

This is freaking embarrassing, how can people do that in public like it´s nothing!

"R- Reki, this is - Ah..?"

But Reki was normal, i mean, this is the normal Reki that i´ve been seeing all these time.

"..." Reki inclined her head to the right.

 _H - How can you not get it?_

"Kinji-san and I are lovers, right?"

"Yes."

"Then it´s fine."

With a rare smile coming from her face, Reki thos words. To the flustered me, this added more embarrassment.

Reki draw her face near mine, i did the same.

"D- D- Demone!"

I looked at the cause of this reason, a women was yelling that word, but why?

"By the way Kinji-san, that women there witnessed Maria The Ghost-san."

"Eh?"

"..."

"Ah, _Look lady, Everything is-"_

"DEMONE!" Then she began to make the cross mark with her thumb.

"L- let´s get out of here Reki."

Without waiting for her answer i took her in my arms and started to run from the cemetery like a mad man, carrying Reki like a princess in my arms while she was holding her Dragunov we got away from there, still on my runaway, i saw Miguel Angelo going there, he saw me and slightly nodded his head, typical movie like, he was wearing a black hat too, after it was over, together with Reki we went to our home here in Florence.

* * *

Penultimate Bullet - END


	35. Last Bullet - Epilogue(End)

**My New Home, Florence, Italy**

* * *

...

"Everything´s done, Reki, are you ready?"

"..."

Wearing casual clothes, Reki nodded at me.

Better to say, Reki´s clothes right now where all mine, the summer jeans that goes until her knees, the t-shirt, everything... except of course, her underwear. When i asked if she wanted to buy clothes, she inclined her head to the right, therefore we stayed like this, also i really don´t like to go shopping, and Reki is not against it, actually she seems happy wearing them, maybe it´s a revenge for her Headphones, who knows? Anyway, with Reki, i don´t need to worry about clothes, even if i went to buy with her, i´m sure we would stay there for the short time as possible.

I oppened the door and let Reki go first, when i was closing, for a moment i began to look at my new home, the house where I live together with Reki from now on. Facing all this changes in my daily life, i smiled.

 _Who ever thought i would be living alone with a beautiful girl._

I can sleep when i want, going anywhere without being questioned... plus Reki is here.

It´s not that i didn´t think about the rest back then but, for now, no, i know this is what i want and what i´m happy to have it and live with.

"..."

Me, in casual clothes too, closed the door and together with Reki, went to meet with the rest of our team, Haimaki was with them.

On our way to meet the rest of my new team, i remembered how Aria and the otheres were doing, not just now, from time to time, enen if i didn´t want to, i would still think about this. What are those girls doing right now? Are they still looking for me? Although i knew we will meet again, i can tell, after all, i know those girls and know they won´t give up.

"Think about them?"

"Sorry about, even if i don´t want to, i will still do that."

"It´s fine, because-"

*Pak* Reki´s tiny hand was now holding mine.

"Reki..."

"It does not matter if we meet Aria-san and the others, no, we will meet them for sure, but..." While saying that, Reki in every word, her hand was trembling a little.

"I don´t want them to steal Kinji-san." Her hand was trembling more, even like that, i felt a strong grasp coming from her tiny hand.

Reki...

All this time, you knew what i was thinking and you had something you wanted to say, but you didn´t do it, maybe because you taught it would bother me... Facing this i smiled, closed my eyes a little and embraced her body tightly, like that time on Rovaniemi.

"I won´t let you leave my side Reki, also i will always be by your side, forever and after, even in our Eternal Life, i won´t let you be alone. I´m happy to see you doing that kind of emotions, but Reki..."

I let her go a little but we were still embraced to each other, and with our eyes met, i continued.

"I don´t like you to have that kind of emotion. I won´t let you have it. For the girl that changed me and my entire life, the girl that said complemented the normal me for the first time, the girl who is going to follow me everywhere, as if i could let you have that kind of emotion."

Reki´s eyes were open from surprise, then after her eyes reached her normal level, she smiled.

From 892 meters away from here, i could see the rest of Team Inferno waiting.

"Let´s go Reki."

"..." Reki nodded, a nod filled with hpapyness, althought normal people can´t tell, i know.

Then we resumed our walk.

"I thought things like After Life were kind of stupid to Kinji-san."

"After our dream of couser it would turn out like this."

"Then Kinji-san believes in After Life or something like that now?"

"Well, the laws of this world are unknow, therefore i can´t tell."

"And if that exists?"

"If it´s true then i will make sure to be there with you, lazing around with you, doing nothing with you."

"And if it´s false."

"Then i will found a way to get to that unknown and untold place."

I said it with confidence, in which made Reki react.

"Why does Kinji-san said that so confident?"

Why you ask, because there must be, i mean, deities, supernatural abilities, plus Maria The Ghost.

"If that road doesn´t exist, i will creat it."

"Road?"

"A Road To Everywhere."

"..."

"Let´s create or found it together Reki." Although this is what i want to say, it´s embarrassing and anime kind of thing to say.

"..." Reki nodded with confident.

Whatever come, it will come, together with Reki, i will fight them and reach our destination.

"Can i have my Headphones back?"

I responded with a smile.

"No."

* * *

Last Bullet - END


	36. Atogaki(Afterword)

Almost 46K(46000) words, damn, so many.

Hello everyone, before going to the main point i just wanted to give a very special thanks to Fire Lord 626 for helping editing my chapters, almost all of them, thank you very much.

Well then, thank you for reading my second FanFic, althought it took me like 10 months or almost a year (sometimes i was lazy to write it, or had something else i needed to do), it was fun and wonderful to me to write it, i really enjoyed it.

For those people who read it from the first chapter, thank you very much, those who still read it but not everything, also thank you, for those who decided to read this "chapter" first, please read it from the beginning, although of course, you are free to read it.

For now, i will edit my First FanFic (Fairy Fencer F ADV) before going on another adventure.

Well then once again thank you very much.

See you next time.

Ulhelhelhe.


End file.
